


Death Cannot Stop True Love

by GeekLover



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Banter, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekLover/pseuds/GeekLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Witches, Evil Kings, Dragons, Arrogant Princes, Humor, Swordfighting, Wolves, Curses, True Love...What more could a fairytale need?</p><p>A Merlin take on the Once Upon A Time, Snow White/Prince Charming Story</p><p>Title taken from a partial quote from the greatest fairytale of all time, "A Princess Bride."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Cannot Stop True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the merlinreversebb challenge!
> 
> This is for, and inspired by art, from the talented viennajones. Her lovely art is here: http://pastelwoods.livejournal.com/2502.html
> 
> Special thanks to alba17 who did a very quick and thorough beta for me. Any additions and mistakes afterwards is my own.
> 
> Also thank you to all the people on my F-list who offered great encouragement.
> 
> Spoilers for _Merlin_ especially episodes "The Last Dragonlord" and "The Changeling." Spoilers for _Once Upon A Time_ season 1, especially episodes "7:15 AM", "Heart of Darkness",  & "An Apple Red as Blood."
> 
> Comments are really, really, really appreciated! :)

Arthur sat atop his horse trying not to roll his eyes as Morgana did one more trick on her horse. He had been surprised when his father informed him that Morgana would be riding with him and would be following Arthur all day. Arthur didn’t like it, but he knew better than to complain.

Ever since Morgana LeFay had moved in with Arthur and his father, Uther Pendragon, Arthur had been trying to be as nice as possible. His father had warned him to be on his best behavior with her; to treat her like a sister.

He tried to be patient and not be annoyed with Morgana; it wasn’t her fault after all. Her father had just died. Still, Arthur was having trouble dealing with Morgana’s attitude. She had been living with them for two weeks and had barely said two words to Arthur. Watching her ride, Arthur realized it was the first time he had seen her smile since she’d arrived.

A grinning Morgana stopped her horse in front of Arthur at the stables as he was dismounting. “I’m surprised you’re so slow.”

Arthur did a double take. “What?”

“I’d expect a young prince to be better at riding,” Morgana explained.

“I’m just beginning, but I’ve been told I’m doing very well for a beginner.” Arthur seethed.

Morgana rolled her eyes. She dismounted her horse and stroked its mane before the stable hand took the horses away. “Of course people would tell you that.”

“What does that mean?”

“Nothing.” Morgana headed inside.

Arthur just stared after her. He wondered what happened to the silent girl and hoped she’d come back. When he made his way back inside, Uther was talking to Morgana. “Arthur, I was just telling Morgana about some important rules. Can you tell her the most important rule of the castle?”

“You are never to step foot in the dungeons. It is off-limits,” Arthur reported.

“Why?”

“It’s dark and very dangerous down there. I wouldn’t want anyone to get hurt. Do you understand?” Uther took over the explanation.

Morgana nodded, but Arthur could sense that Morgana wasn’t satisfied with Uther’s response. He hoped she wasn’t going to start trouble.

~*~

They always followed the same routine. Other than at night, he and Morgana spent all their time together. Morgana still didn’t say much and didn’t say anything as confrontational as she had after their first horse ride together. Today though, Morgana disappeared after their ride and Uther asked Arthur to look for her. He searched the entire castle and was exhausted when he finally decided to check his room. He found Morgana playing with one of his wooden swords. “What are you doing in here?”

“I got bored and wanted to find something to do.” Morgana didn't stop her twirling of the sword.

“Well, why couldn’t you have found something to do in your room?” Arthur walked up to her and grabbed the sword a little too roughly.

Morgana stared at Arthur coldly. “I didn’t want to. Am I not good enough to be in _Prince_ Arthur’s room?”

“I didn’t say that. You need to ask for permission first.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s my room.”

“You are such a spoiled little boy.” Morgana stalked towards Arthur and got into his space in a threatening way.

“You can’t speak to me like this.” Arthur’s mouth gaped open. He’d never wanted to hit a girl before, but he had a strong urge to now. No one had ever treated him like this.

“Why not? I’m older. You’re supposed to do what your elders say.”

“I have to listen to adults, not ten year old brats. This is my room, not yours!”

“You like playing the little Prince don’t you? You like saying ‘my this’ and ‘my that.’ Everything is yours. Everyone does whatever you want and never says a bad word to you. At least not to your face,” Morgana said icily.

“Why are you being so mean? I’ve tried being nice to you.” Arthur’s shock superseded his anger.

“Not because you want to. Uther is making you, isn’t he?” She barely let Arthur have time to blink. “That’s what I thought. I don’t need your sympathy and I don’t want to be friends with you.”

Arthur was completely fed up now and was embarrassed to find himself near tears. He quickly stepped in front of Morgana, stopping her in her tracks. “Alright. I never wanted you here, some stupid girl getting in the way. I do feel sorry for you, as does my father. He’s only doing this because your father saved his life. He doesn’t want some stupid, weird _orphan_ to have to pretend to like and take care of.”

“I hate you.” Arthur was shocked when Morgana grabbed his shirt and practically growled at him. Tears were brimming in her eyes when she let go of his shirt and dashed out of the room.”

Arthur walked unsteadily to his bed. He truly believed that Morgana hated him and he couldn’t understand why. He knew that he could be a brat at times, but he had been sincerely on his best behavior with her. Arthur looked up suddenly when the door to his room flew open.

Uther strode in and grabbed Arthur’s arm roughly. “What in God’s name did you do to that poor child? She came to me and said you said something incredibly hurtful. She is in her room, beside herself.”

“I didn’t do anything. I found Morgana in here playing with my sword and I told her -

“She said you called her a stupid orphan?” Uther cut him off.

Arthur blanched and couldn’t deny his words. “I did. But she called me -

“I do not want to hear your excuses. I asked you to treat her like a sister and this is how you behave. You have disappointed me, Arthur.” Arthur looked down, trying to blink back his tears furiously. “Now, I want you to go to Morgana and apologize. And I promise you if I ever hear that you have spoken to her in that way again, you will not like the consequences.”

“Yes, father,” Arthur said meekly. He trudged over to Morgana’s room. She was sitting in a chair by the fireplace. She wiped her tears instantly when she spotted Arthur. “Morgana...” Arthur gritted out. “I am sorry for what I said earlier.”

Morgana surprised Arthur by standing up and walking towards him quickly. “No, Arthur, I should apologize.” Arthur shook his head in surprise. “I was acting horribly.” She turned around and slowly sat back down in her chair.

“Why did you behave that way?” Arthur wasn’t sure what to do in that moment. Eventually, he walked slightly closer to Morgana, still wary of her.

“You wouldn’t understand.” She looked up at Arthur sadly. When he made no move to leave she continued. “You don’t know what it’s like to lose someone you love. I’ve been trying not to think about my father, but today when we were riding, I thought of the last time we were together and I missed him terribly.”

“I don’t know what it’s like to lose both of your parents, but my mother died giving birth to me. I never knew her, but I miss her.” Arthur walked over and knelt down beside her.

“Maybe you’re not as bad as I said.” Morgana smiled at him for the first time.

Arthur laughed. “Thank you.”

~*~

Morgana and Arthur began to behave like true siblings after that. Of course that meant they still bickered occasionally, but they also truly enjoyed playing together. Morgana had a wicked sense of humor. She would often do impressions of Uther that had Arthur in stitches. Morgana was becoming less sullen as the days wore on and seemed to be getting better.

Morgana heard stories about Uther having a horrible temper, but had never seen it until she’d been living there for two months. She heard shouting coming from the throne room. The curious girl tried to eavesdrop, but the only words she could hear were “attack”, “evil”, and, “magic.” She heard that last one several times. Uther screamed it with such furious rage it shook Morgana. As the voices came closer to the door, she ran and hid around the corner. She saw a man being dragged away in shackles.

She had heard about sorcerers and witches, even when she was living back home with her father. But she had never believed that magic existed. And if it did, she didn’t see what could be so bad about it. Why did Uther sound so enraged about it? She went to Arthur and told him about what she saw.

“If Father saw you there, you would have been in such trouble.” Arthur shook his head.

Morgana shrugged. “I’m good at hiding,” she quickly turned the conversation back to magic. “Does magic truly exist?”

“My father says that it does. Sorcerers and witches used to live here in Camelot all over, but then my father had every one of them rounded up and killed.” Arthur twisted his hands.

“Why would he do that?” Morgana shuddered. It sounded horrible. She didn’t understand why Arthur sounded so proud. 

“Because magic is evil.”

“Why?”

“Father says it’s evil.”

“But, why?” Morgana repeated.

Arthur looked lost for a moment, but then he took on the role of proud prince once more. “My father has seen the evil that magic can do. If he says that magic is evil, then I believe him and you should as well.”

“What will happen to the man I saw?” Morgana turned her back on Arthur and walked to the window.

“He’ll be killed.”

Morgana hugged her arms around herself and stroked her hands down her arms. She couldn’t stop shaking all of a sudden.

The next day, Uther made sure Gaius, the court physician and one of his advisors, took Morgana and Arthur to his home so they wouldn’t be anywhere near the execution. Arthur was able to go on as if everything was normal. But Morgana couldn’t concentrate. At one point, Morgana became petrified when she felt that she couldn’t breathe. The moment passed just as quickly as it came.

Morgana thought that her distress would go away after the execution but it only increased. She was starting to have vivid dreams. While that wasn’t highly unusual, she was finding that everything she saw in her dreams was starting to come true. At first it was just small things Morgana chalked up to coincidence. But one day she became incredibly disturbed as Arthur and Uther had a conversation that was word for word, the same as in her dreams.

She stumbled from the room and bumped into Gaius. Morgana hadn’t seen the older gentleman often, but he had always been kind to her. Gaius took one look at Morgana’s face and quirked an eyebrow at her. “What’s wrong?”

Morgana gulped. “I don’t know. I think...”

“Gaius. Morgana, what’s wrong?” Uther came behind her just then.

Morgana shook her head rapidly. “Nothing. I wasn’t watching where I was going. I’m sorry, Gaius.” She quickly ran off, went to her room and sagged against the door. What was happening to her? She feared the answer, but wouldn’t dare speak it or even think the word. A knock on her door startled her.

“Morgana, it’s Gaius. May I come in?”

“I told you I was fine.” Morgana exhaled and opened the door slowly.

“Yes, I know. But Uther wanted me to make sure.” He scrutinised her. “Are you sure there’s nothing wrong?”

Morgana tensed and bit her lip. “I...I...can I trust you?”

“Of course you can.” Gaius walked to her and took her trembling hands in his.

Morgana inhaled sharply. “I’m really scared, Gaius. I think Uther may kill me.”

“Why would you ever say such a thing?” Gaius dropped her hands in shock.

“Gaius, I’ve been having dreams and...they’re coming true. I think I may have magic.” Morgana covered her mouth immediately after saying the last word.

Gaius’ eyes widened slightly. He took her hands again. “You don’t have magic, Morgana.”

“That’s the only thing that could explain it. I dreamed of a conversation between Uther and Arthur and it happened exactly the way it happened in my dream.”

“Was the conversation anything out of the ordinary?”

“No, but-

“Besides your dreams, have you been having trouble sleeping?” Gaius asked.

“Yes. It takes me a long time to sleep and I don’t sleep peacefully.”

“I’ve seen others with symptoms such as yours. It’s a common sleep ailment.”

“Are you sure?” Morgana scrunched up her nose, not quite trusting what Gaius was saying.

“I can give you a sleeping draught that will help you sleep and may be able to control your dreams,” Gaius offered.

Morgana hesitated, but then nodded slowly.

~*~

The draught Gaius gave her really did work. Months passed and she slept peacefully and if she had any dreams she certainly didn’t remember them. One day, she and Arthur were extremely bored and decided to play a game of hide and go seek. She decided to hide in Uther’s chambers. She was sure that even if Arthur suspected that’s where she was, that he’d never go in there without permission. She hid under Uther’s bed. After a few minutes she was startled when the door swung open and she heard Uther’s booming voice. “Why are you concerned about Morgana?” Morgana stiffened at the mention of her name. He closed the door behind himself and his companion.

“I told you that she has seemed distressed.” Gaius!

Morgana began to panic and feared that Gaius would tell, or had already told, Uther about her dreams.

“Yes, you’ve said that. But you refuse to elaborate on how you’ve come to this conclusion,” Uther said in irritation.

“I made her a promise that I wouldn’t say anything.”

“You made her a promise? She’s a child and she is my ward.”

“She is a lot more than that.” Gaius scoffed.

“You keep your voice down,” Uther hissed. “You gave me your word that you would not speak of that.”

“And I have kept my word, sire. But, we are in private, and I think it would be wise for you to tell Morgana the truth.”

“The truth?” Morgana mouthed to herself. She wondered what Gaius could be talking about.

“And what purpose would that serve? I kept the truth hidden to protect Arthur’s future place on the throne. Nothing has changed.”

“Of course something has changed." Gaius bristled at that. "Morgana is now living with you. How can you see her every day and not let her know she’s your daughter?”

Morgana had to cover her mouth with both hands to keep from screaming out loud. This couldn’t be true. How could she be Uther’s daughter? This had to be a mistake.

“How I feel and deal with Morgana is none of your concern. Morgana’s mother and I chose to keep Morgana’s true paternity from the world for our own reasons and none of those reasons have changed,” Uther rationalised.

“Forgive me, sire. But I simply feel it would help Morgana feel more secure if she knew she were your daughter.”

“I will treat her, and have treated, like she is my own. That will have to be enough. For Arthur’s sake, no one can know Morgana is the rightful heir. I will advise you not to bring this topic up again, Gaius. I will have no compunction about having you thrown in the dungeon if you betray my trust. You’ve already been forgiven once, Gaius, do not test me.” Uther stormed from the room. Gaius left soon after.

Morgana stayed under the bed for several minutes, motionless. Realising, she was still in Uther’s chamber she suddenly scrambled out from under the bed, wanting to get away. She walked away from the room in a daze. Uther was really her father, that thought kept bouncing around her head, not finding a place to land. It really wasn’t sinking in. How could it be? Gorlois was her father. He was the man whose face lit up whenever she walked into the room. He was the one who had taught her how to ride when she was five years old, against her mother’s wishes. He was the one who would dazzle her with old war stories before she went to bed. He was the man she missed terribly. He would never have lied to her.

“They must have lied to him, too,” Morgana muttered. “How could they do that to him?!”

“Morgana?”

Morgana gasped as she looked up into Arthur’s concerned face. She realised she must have been walking this whole time and ended up in the hall just outside Arthur’s chambers.

“Morgana, are you alright?”

Morgana just stared at him. She kept hearing Uther’s words about having to protect Arthur’s future. He felt Arthur had to be protected from her. Morgana shook her head. Of course Arthur had to be protected. Everything was about Arthur. Morgana glared at him. “What...do...you...want?”

“It’s time for dinner,” he said. “You were talking to yourself. Who were you talking about?”

“That is none of your concern.” Morgana brushed past him.

“Morgana, you know you can talk to me.” Arthur rushed to catch up with her.

“I don’t want to talk to you, Arthur.”

“Why? Are you mad because I didn’t finish the game? I’m sorry. I got bored and you really are _very_ good at hiding. I couldn’t find you,” Arthur explained.

“I don’t care about some stupid game.”

“Then why are you acting like this?” Arthur stood in front of Morgana and stopped her.

“Because I don’t want to be around you or your father? Get out of my way; I’m going to my room.” Morgana tried to sidestep him, but Arthur was too fast for her.

“You can’t just go to your room. Father expects you for dinner-

“And everything must be the king’s way. No one is allowed to question the great, wise, and _honest_ King Uther.” Morgana narrowed her eyes at Arthur. “Especially not his wonderful and perfect son.”

Arthur backed away from her. Before he could say anything, Morgana stalked away, making her way downstairs.

~*~

Morgana went to dinner that night and barely said anything. Every time she looked at Uther she became confused. She was sad and every time she watched Uther smile at Arthur or watched Uther laugh at something Arthur said, something twisted painfully inside her.

Months past and she became that distant, quiet girl she was when she first arrived in Camelot. She wanted to tell Arthur everything, but being around him and thinking of how Uther wanted him and not her, hurt too much. Morgana hated the wounded looks Arthur would give her.

Morgana was tired of being sad all the time. She decided to try and find some way to show Uther she cared and maybe then he would claim her.

“Sire?”

“Yes, Morgana?” Uther looked over at her, his eyes briefly flitting over her face.

“I’ve been thinking about my father.” Morgana briefly paused to see what Uther’s reaction would be.

“I would imagine you think about him a great deal.” Uther's expression remained unchanged.

“Yes.” Morgana nodded. “He always talked about you. He said you were a loyal friend and that you were a good and kind man. I’ve certainly seen that and I am so grateful for everything you’ve done for me. I was trying to find a way to show you how I feel.”

“That is not necessary. I would have done anything for Gorlois, taking care of you is the least I could do. We have enjoyed welcoming you into our family.”

“I’ve enjoyed being in your family. I loved my father and I’ll always miss him, but I was hoping that perhaps I may start calling you father.”

Arthur and Uther wore similar expressions of shock. Uther was speechless for the first time since Morgana met him. He regained his senses fairly quick. “Morgana, I am very flattered that you would want to honor me in that way. I would be lucky to be your father. But I’m not your father.” Morgana couldn’t help flinching at that. “And I think it would be disrespectful to Gorlois for you to call me that.”

Morgana closed her eyes and swallowed twice before speaking. “ Alright. I understand.” She looked down, refusing to give in to the feeling of rejection. She looked up briefly and caught Arthur staring at her, his eyes full of sympathy. In that moment, she felt hate for the first time in her life, and she didn’t like it.

~*~

Next to her father’s burial, she had never experienced anything more excruciating than the last ten minutes of dinner that night. No one had any idea what to say after Uther rejected Morgana’s suggestion. They all stared at their plates. When it was finally over, Morgana made it to her room as fast as possible. She paced in front of the mirror. She couldn’t stop picturing Gorlois. She hated that he wasn’t her father and she hated that she actually cared about Uther’s rejection. She hated Uther. And even though she knew it wasn’t fair, she hated Arthur as well. Worst of all was that hate consumed her. Stopping in front of the mirror, she gazed at her reflection. She quickly came to a decision. She had to get out of Camelot.

She had no idea where she could go, but anywhere had to be better than someplace she clearly wasn’t wanted. Her thoughts turned to how to make it past the guards. It wouldn’t be easy, but she knew she’d find a way.

Over the next few days after dinner she surreptitiously made her way down to the dungeons and observed the guards there. It seemed odd to Morgana that they were more concerned with guarding the door to the lower levels than keeping an eye on the cells. They occupied themselves by playing cards, or sometimes dice, and drinking.

An idea came to her when Gaius came to deliver her sleeping draught for the night. She decided to test out her theory the next night. If all went according to plan she would be able to make her escape.

The next evening, she made it down to the dungeons and caught the attention of the guards. They were on their feet in an instant.

“Miss LeFay, what are you doing here? Didn’t the king tell you not to go near the dungeon?” the younger, scrawnier guard asked.

“Yes.” Morgana breezed past him and picked up the cards on the table. “I got bored.”

The second guard followed her and grabbed her arm. “That’s too bad. You must return upstairs.”

Morgana snatched her hand back. “No! You can’t make me.” She threw the cards in her hand down, turned and threw the other set on to the floor as well. She finished by throwing the dice far away.

“You little...” the second guard leaned down to pick up the cards. The younger guard went to get the dice.

While their backs were turned, she quickly poured her sleeping draught into their cups. When the second guard got up and slammed the cards on the table, Morgana whipped up some fake tears. “I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me. I’ll go back upstairs. Please don’t tell the king.”

The second guard just glared at her as she dashed off. Morgana waited for half an hour before returning to find the guards slumped over the table. She went through the door near which they were stationed. It was cold and dark, and Morgana warily looked down the stairs not sure if she should go down there. She was afraid of being trapped. But her fear of staying in the castle was even greater, so she took a deep breath and slowly walked down.

It was odd. She had no idea where she was going, but she felt like some force was guiding her in the right direction. It was incredibly dark and spookily quiet. She stepped out onto a ledge. She inched forward and looked down into a deep chasm. There was a large rock formation in the middle of the room. She started to edge backwards when she heard a booming laugh. It startled her enough, that she almost dropped the candle. “Who-who-who’s there?” She shrieked, when a large creature swooped down and sat on the large rock in front of her. “Oh, my God!”

“Young witch, I will say I am surprised to see you here.” The...dragon started to cackle again.

“You...you’re surprised?! You’re a _dragon_!”

“I am aware of what I am. Are you aware of what you are?”

“You...you called me a witch. Is that what I am?”

“Indeed you are. A very powerful one,” the dragon replied.

“I don’t feel very powerful.”

“That is because those who know of your gifts are trying to keep you from fulfilling your destiny.”

“My destiny?” Morgana looked up at him with wide eyes. “What destiny?”

“Your gifts were given to you for a reason,” the dragon said in a cryptic voice.

“What reason is that?”

“You will play a very important role in the future of Camelot.”

“I don’t want to have anything to do with Camelot,” Morgana cried. “I just want to leave here. This isn’t where I belong.”

“How very wrong you are, Morgana Pendragon.”

“You called me Pendragon.” Morgana’s eyes widened and she took a step back.

The dragon nodded. “For that is what you are as well. You are the daughter of Uther Pendragon, the true and rightful heir of Camelot.”

“Uther will never acknowledge me as his daughter.” Morgana shook her head, quickly wiping away a tear. “I hate him.”

“Young witch, believe me when I say I understand what it is to despise Uther Pendragon. But you cannot let him keep you from having the future you are destined to have. Your power is great. If you allow yourself, you can do so much with it.”

“I don’t know. If I stay here, I fear something bad will happen.”

“None of us can choose our destiny, Morgana. And none of us can escape it.”

“I don’t understand what I’m supposed to do. All I have are dreams that I don’t understand half the time.” Morgana looked down and sighed. She ran a hand through her hair.

“I can teach you how to harness your gifts.”

“Why would you want to help me?” Morgana pursed her lips.

“Because someday, Morgana Pendragon, you will do something for me.” The dragon flapped his wings mightily and started to ascend.

“Wait! You can’t leave. I still don’t know what to do!” The dragon just continued to fly away, disappearing little by little. “At least tell me your name!” He was gone without answering any of her questions.

Morgana was left on her own, more confused than when she came down. If she believed the dragon, and a part of her instinctively did, it was her destiny to remain in Camelot. And she wasn’t powerless. The dragon said she had great power and he would teach her how to use it. She was special. Camelot was her destiny, not Arthur’s. She took a deep breath and felt a bit of peace come over her for the first time in a long time. Her decision was made. Uther would see how wrong it was to give her up. She would make sure of it.

 

~*~

**Ten Years Later**

Two swords clashed. Two figures parried back and forth moving all over the Camelot training ground, behind the castle. The larger of the two finally got the upper hand, and smashed the hilt of his sword into the other’s armor-clad chest, knocking the other to the ground. There was no time for celebration though as the slighter figure immediately kicked the other’s legs out from under him, jumped up and pressed a foot onto the fallen fighter’s chest.

“Do you surrender?” The victor pressed the sword to the fallen man’s chest. Taking off her helmet, black hair cascading down her back, Morgana glared down at the man on the ground.

“Never.” Arthur lifted up his head, taking off his helmet, and jutting his chin out defiantly.

Morgana narrowed her eyes at him. She pressed her sword a little harder down against his chain mail, before breaking out into a wide grin. She grabbed Arthur’s hand and pulled him up. “Are you ever going to change, Arthur?”

“Now why would I ever do that?" Arthur dusted himself off. "If you know a way of improving on this level of perfection, I’d love to hear it.”

“I have never met anyone with a bigger ego, little brother." Morgana rolled her eyes as sheathed her sword. "Perhaps you should try adding a little humility into your perfect repertoire. There is no shame in admitting defeat to a girl.”

Arthur sauntered over to her and grinned. “That’s the beauty of doing these little training games while no one else is around. I don’t have to admit anything I don’t want to.”

“You’re hopeless,” Morgana sighed.

“Yes, and you love me anyway.”

Morgana grinned tightly, before nodding.

“I need to go to my room and make sure that idiot manservant of mine has actually done what he’s told. I swear he’s the worst manservant I’ve ever had.” Arthur shook his head in disgust.

“Be kind to the boy.” Morgana shuffled her feet briefly, before they started to head back to the castle. “You’re meeting with Uther later?”

“Yes.”

“You have important matters to discuss? Can’t discuss it in front of the girl.”

“Don’t start this again, Morgana," Arthur sighed. "Father is trying to prepare me for when I become king. You don’t have to worry about that. Trust me; it’s not as interesting as you’d think.” He looked over at her and grinned. “Don’t you have more important things to be doing? I thought you had to find a dress for the feast?”

“I already told your father that I wouldn’t be attending that feast. I don’t happen to believe celebrating the death of innocent people is something to be celebrated. And it’s so nice to know that all you really think I’m good for is dress shopping!” Morgana stalked off.

“Morgana?” Arthur yelled after her. “Stop being so sensitive!” Arthur shook his head, blowing out a short puff of air. Knowing Morgana he knew she would get over this soon, so he walked back to his room without giving it a second thought.

~*~

Uther was insistent that Morgana make an appearance at the feast to hear the Lady Helen sing. After attending the dinner, Morgana quickly slipped out. Morgana walked down below the castle. She did her usual routine and flirted with the guards, slipping them the sleeping draught Gaius was still giving her, even though she had stopped taking it long ago. She could have easily knocked them out with a spell, but it was fun messing with the guard’s feeble minds.

Once the guards were incapacitated, she slipped down into the cave below. It was a routine she knew well. She had been making weekly visits to the dragon, Kilgharrah, since the first time they had met. She stomped into the cave, thinking about her conversation with Arthur. She barely glanced at Kilgharrah as she dropped the bundle in her hands with a clatter. “Arthur is becoming just as insufferable as his father. I suppose I should say our father. How is it possible for someone to be so pompous and unwilling to see reason? He has a feast - a _celebration_ \- for killing an innocent man because of something he can’t even control. I want him to suffer. I want him to be scared and defenseless and so broken that he is a shell of his former self.”

Morgana looked up at the imprisoned dragon. She was surprised to see him drumming his claws impatiently against the rock he was perched on. “I have heard this all before, witch. Now is now longer the time for useless words.”

Morgana looked down and bit her lip. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to keep you waiting.”

“I was beginning to think you had changed your mind.”

Morgana shook her head vehemently. “Never. Uther deserves this and so much more.”

“Once you set this in motion it is not something that can be undone, Morgana.” Kilgharrah‘s words were more dire than Morgana had ever heard before.

“I know what I’m doing, Kilgharrah. You have always said that I cannot choose my destiny. Well, you’re wrong. I’ve made my choice. This is what I want.” Morgana knelt down and grabbed the sword that she had procured. She gazed at it, smiling at the tremendous power she felt. “I will be the greatest sorcerer this world has ever seen.” Morgana looked up sharply when the great dragon chuckled darkly.

“Young witch, I have taught you well and you indeed have great power. But you are not the greatest sorcerer in this land. That title belongs to the one they call Emrys.”

“But you said I have a great destiny.” Morgana’s green eyes flashed angrily. 

“That is the truth. Yours and Emrys’ destinies are inexorably linked. If you do not find a way to stop him, he will be your doom.

“You’re telling me this now!” Morgana shrieked. “How do I stop him?”

“I have told you all I can, Morgana Pendragon. It is time for you to follow your own path. I have done everything I promised. Now it is time for you to live up to your word.”

Morgana took a deep breath, gripping the sword tightly. For a brief moment she thought of keeping the dragon chained. But she realised the dragon was right; it was time for her to start doing things her way. She had a debt to repay the dragon and she would live up to it.

She took the steps, going down even further into the cave and walked to the chains that bound the great dragon. Looking up at Kilgharrah one last time, she raised her head and gave him a tiny nod, before reciting the incantation he taught her and swinging away with all her might.

~*~

There was panic in the streets of Camelot. People were running for their lives, some covering their ears to try and block out the creature’s cries that could be heard for miles. Arthur looked at the fear in the faces of the beloved citizens of Camelot and the carnage that was being unleashed and felt sick. He led his knights to the highest part of the castle, cross bows and arrows ready to take aim at the great dragon. The creature had been tormenting Camelot for the past twenty-four hours. Arthur had lost many men and sadly, even more citizens of Camelot, including women and children. He feared they would not be able to stop the beast this way, but he had to do what he could to protect his people.

“I know you’re tired,” Arthur said to his knights. “But make one last effort for me. Every shot must count.” They all watched the sky warily, waiting for the beast to make his approach. When they could spot the dragon, Arthur gave his instructions. “Flame up!” Arthur and his knights lit their arrows and turned their crossbows to the sky. “Stay strong! For tonight is not your night to die, I will make sure of that!”

“Hold firm!” Arthur commanded. The dragon was close enough they could see the flare of his nostrils and feel the heat emanating from him. “Hold! Hold!” The dragon roared. “Noooow!” Arthur bellowed.

They took aim, but their puny arrows were useless against the dragon. He let forth a deafening roar and a gust of fire came out of his mouth. Arthur and his knights barely ducked out of the way.

~*~

Arthur and his men continued to battle all night, getting as many citizens as they could to safety and putting out the fires the dragon created. By the time morning came, Arthur could barely stand, but refused to let his father see his fatigue as he gave his report. His knights and a few other men the king trusted were also in attendance.

“The dead number fifty-six men, thirty women, further twenty women and children are unaccounted for. Most of the fires from last night have been put out, but the damage, particularly to the western section of the castle is catastrophic...I don’t think you need me to go on,” Arthur finished.

Uther got up and walked to the window. “And there is still no word on how the beast escaped?”

“No, I’m sorry to say.” Arthur took off his gloves and slowly sat down in a chair in front of his father’s desk. He rubbed a hand against his forehead.

“There must be some way to get rid of this aberration once and for all,” Uther said looking over at his council members and Gaius. Uther noticed Gaius fidgeting slightly. “Do you know something, Gaius?”

Everyone in the room’s attention diverted to Gaius. “I’m not sure, sire.”

“Gaius, surely I don’t have to remind you that the kingdom is under attack. If you have any information, you must tell me.” Uther walked over to Gaius.

“It’s just rumor, sire. But it’s possible that there is one last dragon lord out there.”

“What? How is that possible?” Uther blinked rapidly.

“I’m not sure." Gaius couldn’t meet the king’s eyes. "His name is Balinor. From what I’ve heard he may be living in a cave in Cenred’s kingdom. But that was many years ago.”

Arthur felt hope for what felt like the first time in days. He stood up as quickly as his bones would allow. “If this man exists, we have to find him.”

“If this man does exist and is living in Cenred’s kingdom, he still is of no use to us. Our treaty with Cenred no longer holds now that we’re at war. If he were to find anyone from Camelot across his borders he would kill them,” Uther explained.

“Then I’ll go alone. I can remain undetected.” Arthur grabbed his gloves.

“That is out of the question. It is far too dangerous.” Uther whirled around to face Arthur.

“I highly doubt it’s more dangerous than staying here with a fire-breathing dragon on the loose.”

Uther walked over to Arthur and grabbed him by the shoulders. “Arthur, you are the crown prince of Camelot. If you are killed, the future of Camelot is ruined.”

“And it won’t be ruined if we don’t find a way to stop this creature?” Arthur looked at his father waiting for his retort. When there was none forthcoming he took that as Uther admitting defeat. He walked past his father, turning around slightly. “I’ll send word when I’ve found him.”

Before he could exit the room, Uther’s words stopped him. “I’m trying to look out for your safety, Arthur.”

“And I’m trying to look out for the safety of Camelot." Arthur turned to him fully. "I will not sit by and do nothing when I have the chance to save my people.” He nodded briefly to his father and left.

The others soon followed.

“Gaius?” Uther called after the departing man. When Gaius slowly turned around, Uther continued. “I would like a word with you.”

~*~

As Arthur was preparing his gear, he heard a knock on the door. “Enter.”

Morgana came in the room, giving Arthur a gentle smile. When she stopped in front of him, she gripped his hands tightly. “I’m so relieved that you survived the night. I was so worried about you.”

“There was no need to worry. I eat lizards like that for breakfast,” Arthur shrugged.

“It wasn’t a lizard. It was a dragon.”

“Same difference.”

“You can try and act glib, but I know you were scared.”

Arthur didn’t respond, just turned back to his preparations.

“Are you going out on a mission?” Morgana tried to affect an air of nonchalance.

“Yes. If all goes according to plan, we can put an end to this nightmare with the dragon.”

“How are you going to do that?”

“By finding the last dragon lord.”

“The last dragon lord. Do you really think he’s out there?” Morgana nodded slowly.

“I hope to God that he is." Arthur turned back to her. "If he isn’t, I have no idea how we can save Camelot.”

Morgana hugged Arthur suddenly. “If anyone can save Camelot, I know you can, Arthur.” She pulled back to look at him. “Good luck.”

“Thank you.” Arthur smiled at her sincerely.

Morgana walked away from Arthur, a slow smile spreading across her face.

~*~

Given how frantic things were in town, Uther had Arthur and Morgana under heavy watch. But he was also very distracted, so while it was difficult, Morgana managed to make it away from the castle grounds. She wrapped her cloak tighter around herself as she walked faster. She knocked on the door of the hut rapidly, looking over her shoulder once again to make sure she wasn’t followed. The door was opened quickly and Morgana hurried inside.

“Did you make sure you weren’t followed?” her companion asked.

“Of course. I’m not an idiot.” Despite that testy exchange, she smiled at her friend. “Having you been taking care of our visitor?”

“Yes, even though I’m still not sure why you’re doing this.”

“The only thing you need to know, Alvarr, is that doing this will ensure the downfall of Uther. You still want that, don’t you?”

“Of course,” Alvarr growled.

Morgana had been happy to learn magic from Kilgharrah, but she craved more and more knowledge and Kilgharrah wasn’t always willing to tell her what she wanted to know. Morgana had begun to seek out other magical users in Camelot. She befriended many druids and other magical kin. She even reached out to men who used to serve under her father, Gorlois.

The druids were a peaceful group. While they shared Morgana’s frustration with what Uther was doing to their people, they didn’t share her thirst for vengeance. Alvarr, however, did harbour the same ideas as Morgana, and they quickly formed a friendship that briefly turned into more. Morgana knew if she needed something, Alvarr would be there for her.

Alvarr led her to his room in the back.

“Was he alone when you found him?” Morgana asked.

“Yes. He’s always alone.”

Morgana walked into the room and smiled gleefully when she saw the man shackled in the corner. She turned back to Alvarr. “Leave us, please.”

Alvarr pursed his lips and seemed as if he was about to voice an objection, when Morgana shot him a withering look. “Alright.” He nodded and shut the door behind him.

Morgana slowly walked over to her prey and crouched down. The man didn’t flinch at Morgana’s approach. Morgana laughed. “Oh, how the mighty have fallen. Though I suppose these accommodations are a step up from that cave you were living in. Wouldn’t you agree, Balinor?”

The man with the long, dark hair and shaggy beard refused to acknowledge her.

“It is rude to ignore a lady when she is speaking to you.” Morgana grabbed his chin.

“Show me a lady and I’ll act accordingly,” Balinor spat.

Morgana smiled, taking a step back. “It speaks.” She crossed her arms in front of her chest. “I would be wounded by your words if I had any respect for someone like you.”

“You don’t know anything about me.” Balinor looked up at her sharply.

“Oh, but I do. Kilgharrah - you remember that name don’t you - told me all about you.” Morgana knelt down to face him again.

Balinor looked down at the mention of Kilgharrah’s name. “It was terrible what happened to him.”

“What happened to him? Don’t act like you weren’t a part of it. You helped Uther lock him up.”

“That’s a lie!” Balinor bellowed. “Uther tricked me.”

“Really?”

“Yes! I trusted Uther. He told me he wanted to make peace with the dragon, but he just wanted to lock him up.”

“And you made that so easy for him.” Morgana’s lip curled in disgust. “You were a fool to trust, Uther. After Kilgharrah was chained in that filthy cave, you never came to save him. He was your kin. How could you do that?”

“Uther tried to kill me. I had to save my life.”

Morgana shook her head. She crawled closer to Balinor. “You’re nothing but a selfish traitor.” She scrutinised Balinor. “When Kilgharrah told me about you, he said not to hurt you. He understood why you did what you did. _But..._ " She grabbed Balinor’s face again, sighing. “That is a promise that I don’t know if I can keep.”

~*~

Arthur turned around and tried to listen for the sound he thought he had heard. Determining it to be nothing, Arthur started on his way again. He was approaching the border to Cenred’s kingdom and was being extra vigilant. After riding a few more minutes, he noticed an odd looking piece of wood on the ground. He got off his horse and moved closer to examine it, and noticed his mistake a split second too late. He screamed as he was hoisted above the ground in a net. His horse whinnied and ran off. He bounced up and down, struggling to break free, but it was no use.

Hearing rustling leaves, he turned his head in the direction of the sound. A gangly boy, with dirt on his face, shabby clothes, and the biggest ears he’d ever seen approached him. He picked up the piece of wood on the ground. It was some kind of carving, shaped like a dragon. Arthur was taken aback when the boy grinned up at him. “I knew I’d catch one of you idiots eventually.”

Despite his tenuous position, Arthur bristled at this comment. “Idiot?! Who the hell do you think you are?”

“I’m the man on the ground, not trapped like some _idiot_.” The dark-haired man grinned again, pocketing his carving.

“Who are you?” Arthur demanded once again.

“I’ll be asking the questions.” The man approached him, his blue eyes piercing Arthur’s with a hard stare. “What have you done with my father?”

Arthur crinkled his nose and shook his head slowly. “You _stupid_ wanker. I don’t know who you are. How the hell would I know who your father is?”

“Don’t play dumb. I mean I know being a dumb prat is your natural state, but I know that you know what I’m talking about.” He pointed to Arthur’s clothes. “You’re a knight of Camelot. You wear their colors.”

“Are you trying to suggest there’s something wrong with being a knight?” Arthur squared his jaw.

“Perhaps you are smarter than you look. That’s exactly what I’m saying. My father’s told me about Camelot and your kind. Your king is a despicable man who murders innocent people.”

Arthur gripped the net he was entrapped within. “I am warning you, if you say one more word about-

“You’re warning _me_?" The younger man laughed cruelly. "In case you’ve missed it, you’re trapped and you’re not going anywhere. I could leave you up there for all eternity, if I so desired. And I will, if you don’t tell me what you and your king have done with my father.”

“I have told you, I don’t know who you’re talking about. Perhaps your father is a criminal as well as a liar. We do not kill innocent people in Camelot, only those who have broken our laws.”

“Like your laws against magic?”

“Is that what this is about? Does your father have magic?” Arthur narrowed his eyes at his captor.

The dark-haired man cringed at the way Arthur practically spat out the word “magic.” “And what if he did? There is nothing wrong with having magic.”

“That is a lie." Arthur laughed loud and mirthlessly. "Do you want to know the reason I’m here?”

“No, but I’m sure you’re going to tell me anyway.”

“There is a magical creature destroying Camelot as we speak. That is how I know that magic is evil,” Arthur sighed. “Even if your father is some kind of sorcerer, we’re a little too busy at the moment fighting for our lives to capture anyone.”

The other man crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking at Arthur sceptically. “If your town is in such mortal peril, then what are you doing here? Isn’t it a knight’s duty to protect Camelot? I can’t imagine you’re running away. You don’t strike me as being a coward.”

“I...” Arthur paused suddenly. “Was that a compliment?”

“Don’t flatter yourself.”

“I’m not running away. I came here because I’m looking for someone to help defeat the dragon.” For the first time since he met this unfortunate boy, Arthur saw a look of uncertainty pass over him.

“A dragon is attacking Camelot?”

“Yes.” Arthur eyed the boy carefully. “I was on my way to try and find the last dragon lord. I came here to find a man named Balinor.” The dark-haired boy looked away suddenly. “Do you know him?”

Arthur’s captor swallowed before looking up at him. “No.”

“Wow. You are a horrible liar.” Arthur grinned.

“Yeah and you’re a prat.”

Arthur ignored the insult. “Please, if you know who this man is, you need to tell me where he is. Lives are at stake.”

“I can’t tell you what I don’t know.”

Arthur shoved a hand through his hair, tugging violently. “Look, I know that you think Camelot is full of horrible and unjust people, but that’s not true. Our citizens are good, hard-working people. This creature isn’t sparing anyone. Homes are being destroyed. Women and children are being killed. You don’t have to help me, but please help them.”

The young man looked up at him with watery eyes. “I can’t tell you where he is...”

“Damn it, did you hear a word that I said?”

“I can’t tell you, because I don’t know where he is. Balinor is my father and he’s missing.”

Arthur leaned back heavily, the net swinging widely. “Your father is Balinor, the last dragon lord?”

“Yes,” the dark-haired boy sighed. “I set this trap because I thought if I could trap someone from Camelot, they could tell me where he is.”

“Why do you assume that we would know?”

“Because he’s never been gone for this long. He only left to get supplies. He always told me that if something happened to him, it would be because Uther Pendragon finally caught up to him.” He took a slow, deep breath. “I’m sorry about what’s happening to your home, but I have my own problems to deal with.”

Without warning, the young man stalked over to a tree, and unceremoniously cut the rope that was holding Arthur aloft, and then began to walk away. Arthur came crashing down with a thud and a loud groan. Arthur quickly disentangled himself from the net and raced after the departing man. “Wait,” Arthur grabbed the other man’s arm. The other man whirled around, ripping his arm from Arthur’s grasp. “Thanks for that.” He pointed behind him. “Couldn’t give me a little warning?”

“I thought no warning was best.”

“Why?”

“Because it was more fun that way.”

Arthur gritted his teeth. When the boy turned to leave again, Arthur jumped in front of him, blocking his path. “Are you just going to leave?”

“Yes,” The dark-haired man said simply.

“You’re just giving up on your father like that?”

The man got in Arthur’s face, jabbing a finger into his chest. “I will never give up on my father. Do you understand?” Arthur just nodded. The other man slowly backed away from Arthur. “I need to get back home and figure out a way to find him.”

“Do you know where he might be?”

“I think so. I just...” The man looked Arthur up and down quickly, debating with himself for a moment. “I’ve never been anywhere beyond these woods. I need to figure out how to find him.”

“I can help you,” Arthur volunteered.

“No.”

“Why not?” Arthur goggled at the other boy. 

“Oh, for several reasons. You’re from Camelot, you hate my father’s kind, and you’re a cabbage head. Do I need to go on?”

“Cabbage head?” Arthur repeated. As Arthur took a moment to contemplate that insult, Merlin side-stepped him and began to walk. Arthur caught up with him again. “What I said before still stands, I need to find your father. Camelot is in desperate need of the dragon lord. I know that I am the best person to help you find him.”

“Why, because you’re a knight of Camelot?” The other boy rolled his eyes.

“No, because I’m not only a knight. I am the prince of Camelot and its greatest warrior.”

“You’re the prince?” The other man’s blue eyes widened.

“Arthur.” Arthur stuck out his hand.

The other man eyed Arthur’s hand for a moment, before grasping it tightly. “Merlin.” They stared at each other for a moment before Merlin snatched his hand away. “I warn you, if we find my father I don’t know if he’ll help. His hatred of your father and everything Camelot stands for is great.”

“Then will you talk to him? Can you convince him to help?”

Merlin looked down briefly, rubbing a hand behind his neck. He looked up at Arthur solemnly. “If I help you with my father, then I need you to help me with yours.”

“With what, exactly?” Arthur’s brow furrowed. 

“I want you to get your father to end the ban against magic in Camelot.”

“I can’t do that." Arthur held up his hands. "My father has very strong feelings about sorcery. It’s been like that since before I was born. I can’t just get him to change his mind.”

“Then I can’t help you with my father.”

Arthur dug his fingernails into his palm. “You know I could just let you go on your own, get killed as you most certainly would, and find your father myself.”

“That’s true. Good luck with that.” He turned to leave.

Arthur grabbed his shoulder. “Alright, fine.”

Merlin turned around.

“If I promise to _try_ and change my father’s mind, will you promise to do the same?” Arthur looked into the boy’s eyes; the blue of Merlin’s matching his own.

“I promise.”

“Okay.” Silence hung between them for a moment. Arthur found himself feeling awkward around the boy, now that they’d struck tentative truce. But knowing that time was of the essence, Arthur pressed on. “Where do you think your father could be?”

“He only has a few friends that he trusts. They help us with food and other supplies. I’ve never been there, though. Do you know how to find a place called Ealdor?”

~*~

Arthur caught Merlin looking at him for the fifth time. He rolled his eyes. They’d been traveling for several hours and Merlin hadn’t said a word to him. “I know that you may not be used to the way normal people behave, but usually when two people are together for this long, they converse.”

“Trust me, you don’t want to hear what I have to say.” Merlin briefly gave him a sideways glance.

“I’m not expecting you to know any big words, Merlin. Just try not to sound like a jabbering moron and that should be fine.”

“How’s this for a big word: hypocrite!” Merlin stopped in his tracks.

“I’m guessing there’s supposed to be some kind of meaning behind that?” Arthur sighed.

“You and your father are hypocrites,” Merlin clarified. “You talk about how evil magic is, but you have no objection to using it for your own ends.”

“‘Our own ends’? The only reason I need your father is because this dragon is unleashing chaos on Camelot.”

“And have you bothered to ask why that is?”

“It’s killing people. Do you actually expect me to stop and ponder why?” Arthur demanded.

“I’m not trying to excuse what he’s doing, but my father told me what happened. Your father tricked my father into thinking he wanted to make peace with the dragon. After he got my father to bring the dragon to Camelot, he trapped the dragon in a cave under the castle. Then he had every last dragon lord rounded up and slaughtered. My father managed to escape. He left Camelot and still your father pursued him,” Merlin finished, breathing heavily. “You don’t need magic to be evil.”

“You want a history lesson." Merlin began to walk away, but Arthur grabbed his hand. "I’ll give you one. When I was eight a group of sorcerers broke into the castle to steal a special stone. They used it to unleash a spirit that set about trying to destroy the city. Many people lost their lives. On my sixteenth birthday, another sorcerer decided to try and teach my father a lesson. He destroyed all the crops in the kingdom, all the livestock died, and he turned the water into sand. Do you know what it’s like to watch hundreds of people starve?” Merlin turned away from Arthur. Arthur followed him and got into his face. “Or how about this? A sorcerer killed my mother.” Merlin looked up at Arthur sharply. “I don’t need my father to tell me that magic is evil.”

Merlin worried his lip. He couldn’t look Arthur in the eye. “Arthur, I’m sorry about your mother. But-

“Don’t say a word.”

“Arthur, I’m trying to apologise. Can you not even allow someone to apologize without-

Arthur tackled Merlin to the ground, just in time to avoid a spear aimed at Merlin’s head.

“What the hell...?” Merlin exclaimed.

“Cenred’s men.” Arthur slapped his hand down angrily. “Damnit, they must realize I’m here,” Arthur explained.

As soon as the words left his mouth, a man came running towards them, knocking Arthur off Merlin. Arthur kicked the man backwards and jumped up, grabbing his sword. The two men fought, while Merlin scrambled up. He heard hoof beats, and saw another of Cenred’s men, rapidly approaching them on horseback. He looked over and saw Merlin scramble behind a tree. The tall man dismounted his horse quickly and chased after Merlin.

Arthur fended off his attacker, blocking a kick. He grabbed the man’s leg, and pushed him backwards. The burly man fell over. Before he had a chance to reach for his sword, Arthur speared the man in his chest. Arthur quickly turned around and saw Merlin on the ground, being choked with the hilt of Cenred’s man’s sword. Arthur rushed over and ran the man through. The man’s grip on Merlin’s neck loosened and he slowly slumped over.

Merlin grabbed at his neck, coughing violently. Arthur clutched Merlin’s hand, lifting Merlin to his feet. Arthur put his hand on Merlin’s shoulder, staring at him in concern. “Are you alright?” Arthur asked after Merlin’s cough died down.

“I will be.” Merlin coughed one last time. He gazed at Arthur. “You saved me.”

“Seemed like the decent thing to do.” Arthur shrugged.

Merlin smiled briefly at him.

“So other than setting moderately elaborate traps, you have no idea how to defend yourself?” Arthur inquired.

“I know how to protect myself," Merlin scoffed. "That guy was just really, really big.”

“I would call you a big girl, but even my sister could have incapacitated that man.”

“So, I don’t know how to fight." Merlin rolled his eyes. "Growing up in a cave with my father, hand to hand combat wasn’t something that was really necessary.”

“You were living in a cave. He never thought that anything bad might happen? He never thought you might need to know how to protect yourself?”

“Yes, he thought about that. He did try to teach me some things, but I was always a bit clumsy.” Arthur opened his mouth to say something, but Merlin put a finger up to silence him. “Don’t say anything. He taught me how to use my brain and come up with other ways to protect myself.”

“Well, the time for using your brain is over.” Merlin wrinkled his nose. Arthur thought over what he said. “That came out wrong. What I mean is it’s time to learn how to fight.”

“Do we really have time for this? I think we have more pressing concerns.”

“Look, Merlin this isn’t just about your safety. I may be able to defend myself, but if something like that attack happens again, and I have to spend half my time worrying about you, I could end up killed.”

Merlin looked up at Arthur, a slow smirk spreading across his face. “You would worry about me?”

Arthur’s eyes widened. “I didn’t mean...I....” Merlin’s smirk grew wider. “Oh, shut up Merlin!”

~*~

Arthur put his head in his hands and groaned. His impromptu training session with Merlin wasn’t going well. He’d tried to teach Merlin some basic moves with his sword, but when that ended up with Merlin nearly spearing his own eyeball, he tried for more simplified hand to hand combat training. He’d merely asked Merlin to get into a fighting stance and was graced with Merlin hunching forward with his palms out and held awkwardly in front of him. “Are you serious?”

“What?” Merlin shrugged.

“That’s not a fighting stance. That’s a ‘please, please come and kill me’ stance.” Arthur put his fists up. “Just stand like me.”

Merlin sighed in annoyance, but did as Arthur asked.

“That’s better. Now I want you to try and hit me.”

Merlin’s eyebrows shot up so high, Arthur thought they would lift off his face. “What?”

“You heard me?”

Merlin grinned before charging at Arthur and swinging wildly. Arthur easily grabbed his hand, twisting Merlin’s arm behind him.

“Ow!”

Arthur let go of his arm. “Okay, I just wanted to see if you had any natural ability. Clearly not.” Merlin whirled around and shot Arthur a withering glare. “Let’s try this again. Get back in your stance.” Merlin did as he was told. “In any fight, you want to try and catch your opponent by surprise. If you get the upper hand, even someone like you can win in battle.” Arthur put up his fists. “So...surprise me.”

“You can’t demand that I surprise you and expect me to do it.”

“Why not?”

“Because now you’re expecting it.”

“If you do something I won’t expect, then I won’t be expecting it.”

Merlin opened his mouth and sputtered. “That makes absolutely no sense.”

“Would you just think of something?”

“Your eyes are really beautiful.”

“What?” Arthur’s eyes tripled in size.

Merlin quickly moved forward and hauled back, punching Arthur in the stomach.

Arthur doubled over gasping for breath.

“What do you know; it worked.” Merlin looked at his fist and laughed.

Arthur glowered up at him.

~*~

As the sun began to set, Arthur and Merlin found a spot to set up camp. Arthur was surprised when Merlin took charge by finding them dinner and cooking it himself. They ate in silence. Merlin stared pensively at the fire. Arthur let out a long sigh, trying to get Merlin’s attention. When that didn’t work, he kicked Merlin in the shin.

“Ow!” Merlin rubbed his shin. “What is the matter with you? Can’t you just sit in silence without having to prattle on or act like a giant prat?”

“The silence feels awkward. I don’t like feeling awkward.”

“Well, that’s too bad.” Merlin laid down on the ground.

“You’re thinking about your father?” Arthur pursed his lips as he regarded Merlin.

Merlin didn’t answer for several moments. Arthur was about to ask again when Merlin responded. “Yes...I’m really worried.”

“You don’t have any idea what could have happened to him?”

“I don’t know. I should be relieved that your father hasn’t captured him, but now I really have no idea where he could be. The only thing I know is he wouldn’t be away for this long if there wasn’t something seriously wrong. He wouldn’t leave me alone like that.”

“How did you end up living in a cave?” Arthur lay down on the ground, his head not too far from Merlin’s.

“I told you how,” Merlin responded, a hard edge to his voice.

“Because of my father?”

“Yes.”

“So you were born in the caves?”

“No. I was born in Ealdor. The man who helped my father escape from Camelot brought him to Ealdor and to my mother. She offered to help him.”

“That was very brave of her.”

Merlin smiled. “Yeah. I was born soon after that. But when your father found out where my father was, he had to leave again. He wanted to leave me and my mother behind, but she wouldn’t hear of it. She refused to be separated from him or let him be separated from us. They found somewhere safe and secluded to protect me.”

“What happened to your mother?” Arthur practically whispered.

“She died.”

Arthur swallowed thickly, fidgeting slightly before asking his next question.

“Was it because of...?”

Merlin twisted his head around to look at Arthur. “Your father?”

Arthur nodded. He looked up at Merlin briefly.

“No. She got sick, very suddenly. There was nothing my father could do for her.”

“How old were you?”

“I was five.”

“My mother died when I was born.” Arthur bit his lip. “She died giving birth to me.”

Merlin sat up and looked over at Arthur. “I’m sorry.”

Arthur sat up and cleared his throat. He didn’t know why he was sharing this with Merlin. He knew Merlin didn’t like him and probably didn’t care. Arthur changed the subject. “Growing up, just you and your father, that couldn’t have been easy.”

“It wasn’t really as bad as you may think. I lived in the cave as long as I could remember, so I don’t know any other way to live. My father always protected me. He made sure to teach me everything that he knew. He taught me how to cook and taught me how to make wood carvings. He even taught me how to make cider - got drunk for the first time when I was 12.” Merlin laughed.

Arthur chuckled too, but when he and Merlin shared amused glances, Arthur looked away quickly.

“We talked a lot,” Merlin continued. “He would tell me that I had this great destiny.”

“What do you think he meant by that?”

“I don’t know. He just said when the time was right, that I’d know.” Merlin shrugged. “He was...” He shook himself. “He _is_ so patient, which isn’t easy with me. I get so impatient and restless. And I’m always asking him questions.”

“Did you ever ask him about your mother?”

“All the time. But I never really had to ask. He talked about her all the time. He wants to make sure that even if I don’t remember her that I’ll always have some kind of picture of her in my head.”

Arthur took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “You’re lucky.”

“What?” Merlin’s eyes widened as he looked over at Arthur. 

“My father never talks about my mother. He rarely talks to me about anything, unless it has to do with royal business. I wish he were more open with me the way your father is.”

When Arthur’s gaze drifted over to Merlin, he was surprised to see the other man smiling at him with what some, though definitely not Arthur, would call a tender look. Arthur’s face reddened. He quickly got up and moved closer to the fire, warming his hands.

Merlin wrung his hands briefly and fidgeted. “You said before that a sorcerer killed your mother. What did you mean-”

“I’d rather not talk about that,” Arthur cut Merlin off. He lay back down, farther away from Merlin. “We have a long day tomorrow. We need to get some sleep.”

Merlin sighed and lay back down. Sleep didn’t find him for a long time. His worry over his father increasing every minute.

~*~

When Merlin awoke the next day, Arthur was already up and prepared for their journey. He told Merlin that they should arrive in Ealdor by nightfall. The silence hung thick between them, but for once Arthur did nothing to fill the silence. Merlin found himself staring at Arthur more and more, surprised to find that he missed Arthur’s annoying insults and chatter.

“Are you alright?” Merlin asked suddenly.

Arthur’s step faltered, but he continued. “Yes. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know. You’re not pestering me to talk or prattling on yourself. It’s not like you.”

“You don’t know me at all, so how could you presume to say what is or isn’t like me?” Arthur refused to look at Merlin.

Merlin rolled his eyes, stopping completely. “Oh God, we’re not going to fight about this, are we? I really should learn to leave well enough alone.”

Arthur growled lightly, walking over to Merlin. “I just don’t want you thinking that you know me or that we’re friends now.”

“Don’t worry about that." Merlin let out a short laugh. "I know exactly what we are and I know exactly who you are.” Merlin marched ahead of Arthur, leaving him behind.

Arthur just closed his eyes and blew out a breath.

Merlin walked ahead, but stopped when he noticed something on the ground. He knelt down and picked up the object, staring at it in surprise.

“What’s that?” He heard Arthur walk up behind him.

“It’s a knife,” Merlin said without looking up at Arthur. Merlin showed it to Arthur. It was a very small knife and it had a circular wooden handle. “It was my father’s.”

“Are you sure?” Arthur crouched down beside Merlin.

“He used this every day. I’m sure.” Merlin turned to Arthur. “I don’t know what it could be doing here.”

“Perhaps...”

Arthur trailed off when he heard a branch snap. He was up in instant, sword in hand. There were two men approaching from opposite sides of the clearing. “Well, Merlin looks like you’re going to get to try out those moves I showed you.”

Merlin gaped at Arthur. “I don’t think either of these guys is going to fall for a line about their eyes.”

“I trust you, Merlin. You’ll think of something.” And with that, he charged at the man to his left.

Merlin backed up slowly as the other man pulled out his sword, smiling menacingly at Merlin.

Arthur blocked a blow from his adversary’s sword with the flat end of his sword. The man with the long, straggly hair barreled into Arthur with his stout body. As he attempted to strike Arthur with his sword, Arthur blocked it.

~*~

“Look, I really don’t want any trouble,” Merlin told the swordsman he was facing. The man just growled at Merlin. “If you know what’s good for you, you’ll back away. I’ve been taught by...” Merlin rolled his eyes before continuing. “...the greatest warrior to ever live.” The man stopped coming toward Merlin. Merlin looked taken aback. Before he had time to really wonder if that actually worked, the other man screamed, running forward and lunging at Merlin.

Merlin screeched and managed to avoid his blow.

~*~

Arthur looked over when he heard Merlin’s cry. His attacker took that opportunity to push him to the ground. He raised his sword to impale Arthur. Arthur’s eyes widened. He rolled away before he could be pierced with the sword. Arthur jumped up in time to block another swipe of the man’s sword, and then countered with a strike of his own.

~*~

As Merlin’s foe struck out again, Merlin managed to grab his hand, trying to fight him off. The man was twice Merlin’s size, so Merlin wasn’t having much luck. He thought about Arthur’s advice about surprise. He suddenly let go of the man’s hand and spit in his face. The man spluttered in surprise. Merlin took advantage, kneeing the man in the stomach, backing up and punching the man in the face.

~*~

The man roared and brought his sword up to try and hit Arthur. Arthur caught him by surprise with a kick to his mid-section. The man fell down. Arthur capitalised quickly, piercing his foe in his stomach. He turned around to check on Merlin. He blinked when he saw Merlin standing victoriously over the other man. Merlin was smiling widely and Arthur found himself feeling weirdly giddy over Merlin’s triumph and the look on his face.

Merlin turned fully to face Arthur. His smile dropped immediately. “Arthur, look out!”

Arthur was too late to stop the man behind him from getting up and stabbing his shoulder. Arthur fell to his knees. Merlin quickly leaned over and picked up the sword from the man at his feet. Arthur’s foe was about to stab him again when the sword came hurtling forward and struck him in his chest. He fell over dead.

Merlin opened his mouth in shock. He ran over to Arthur, skidding on his knees in front of him. “Arthur, are you okay?”

Arthur looked at him strangely, and then clutched the wound on his shoulder. He shook himself and peered back at Merlin. “It’s alright. I’ve had worse wounds.” Arthur tried to stand up, and wavered on his feet. He blinked at Merlin. “Is it just me or is it getting dark way too early?” He immediately fainted after that.

 

~*~

Arthur blinked awake very slowly. His grasp on consciousness was tenuous. He was struggling to focus. When he was finally able to keep his eyes open for longer than five seconds, and able to focus his eyes, he realised someone was sitting next to him and touching his chest. He looked over and saw Merlin. He peered down and saw that he was shirtless. “What-what...are you doing?”

“You’re finally awake,” Merlin smiled down at him. “I am applying a poultice that should heal your wound. My father taught me how to make this. I told you he taught me how to protect myself.”

“Are you sure this will work?” Arthur coughed. 

“I guess we’ll know by morning.” Merlin grinned at Arthur. “I have to warn you that the effects of the poultice can make you feel...a little out of sorts.”

“I do feel a little...” Arthur swallowed, his mouth feeling impossibly dry. “....A little hazy. Thought that was just because of the wound.” Arthur stared up at Merlin. Merlin was still hovering above him, finishing up covering Arthur’s wound.

When Merlin was finished, he leaned back. He closed his eyes and waved his hand above Arthur’s head and started speaking in a language Arthur didn’t recognize. When Merlin was done he looked down into Arthur’s eyes and smiled.

“What did you just say?” Arthur stared back at him.

“It’s an ancient prayer, wishing you a fast recovery.” Merlin lifted his hand to run it through Arthur’s hair. He stopped himself midway, clenching his fist, bringing it slowly back to his side. He cleared his throat. “Are you hungry?”

“Starving.”

Merlin got up and brought a bowl of food for him. Arthur tried to sit up but was having difficulty. “Just sit back. I’ll feed it to you.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow at him, but lay back against the makeshift pillow Merlin had made. Arthur took the first spoonful hesitantly. As he swallowed, he gazed up at Merlin. “You saved my life.”

“Seemed like the decent thing to do.” Merlin shrugged slightly.

Arthur smiled at his words being repeated back to him. He swallowed another bite. “I think you’re right about this poultice. I am starting to feel a little weird. I’m starting to think of you with words like ‘brave’ instead of ‘daft sod.’

“I still think of you with words like ‘condescending’ and ‘arrogant’ and ‘wanker.’" Merlin laughed lightly.

“Hang on! You are completely wrong about me.”

“Oh, really?”

“I am not arrogant. Just because I know how good I am, does not make me arrogant.”

“I think that’s pretty much the definition of the word.” Merlin wrinkled his nose.

Arthur rolled his eyes. “That’s not fair. I was trying to be nice.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I know that being nice must take a lot out of you.” He stared at Arthur thoughtfully. “You are brave, Arthur. You may be less than charming and I may not like what you have to say all the time, but I appreciate your honesty.”

“Thank you. Now was that so hard?”

“Extremely.”

Arthur surprised Merlin by letting out a big laugh, throwing his head back. Merlin couldn’t help laughing himself. Watching Arthur let himself go, Merlin felt that maybe he was seeing the real Arthur for the first time. And he hated to admit it, but he really, really liked it.

As Merlin finished feeding him, Arthur looked up and suddenly chuckled. Merlin raised his eyebrow in question. Arthur shook his head. “Sorry. I just remembered this fantasy I had every time I was sick as a child. The servants would always feed me, but I always wished that it could be my mother there instead. I used to miss her the most when I was sick.” He pursed his lips. “I don’t even know what she was like. The only thing I know about her is that I look so much like her.”

“I used to miss my mother when I was sick, too." Merlin put the bowl down next to his feet. "My father used to read me her favourite book when I was sick. He had so many of her things.”

Arthur reached down to a pouch attached to his belt. He pulled out a small grey piece of metal. “This is the only thing of my mother’s that I have. It bears her sigil.” He handed it to Merlin. It looked like a small brooch, with a bird in the center. “I take it with me everywhere for good luck. I plan to give this to the woman that I marry.”

Merlin stared at the sigil, feeling that the bird was familiar. He handed it back to Arthur. “That will be a very lovely gesture.”

“Glad you approve.” Arthur smiled.

“You need your rest. I’ll see you in the morning.” Merlin stood up.

Before he could walk away, Arthur grabbed his hand. “Thank you again, Merlin.”

Merlin looked down at their joined hands, before smiling brightly. “You’re welcome...your highness,” he chuckled before letting go of Arthur’s hand.

~*~

When Arthur awoke the next morning, he was all smiles, saying that he’d never felt better. They set off for Ealdor, Arthur doing most of the talking, prattling on about his knights and training technique.

They finally reached the small village of Ealdor a few hours later. It was a quaint little place, with several small wooden houses, many grouped very close together. A few people milled about; smiling and greeting everyone they passed. As they walked through the town, Merlin couldn’t help but feel a little wistful, thinking of the life he could have had growing up here.

“What’s the name of this friend of your father’s?” Arthur turned to Merlin.

“His name is Will. I’m not sure where to find him. I think we should-

“Oi! What are you doing here?”

Arthur and Merlin whirled around to find a young man with short, light brown hair stalking toward them. By the frown on his face and tone in his voice, they could tell he was not the least bit happy to see them. “Are you talking to me?” Arthur asked.

The boy rolled his eyes. “Clearly, since you’re the only two strangers here right now,” he looked at Arthur. “Don’t you have more important things to be doing?”

“Uh...I’m not sure what you’re talking about. Perhaps you could allow us to introduce ourselves.”

“I don’t care what your name is,” the young man interrupted. “You’re a knight of Camelot.”

“I’m the _prince_ of Camelot.” Arthur puffed out his chest.

“I should have known." The boy shook his head, curling his lips into a sneer. "All you nobleman are all the same. You guys must have been born with that arrogant look on your faces.”

“Hey!” Merlin shouted. “You don’t know what you’re talking about. You don’t even know him.”

Arthur gaped at Merlin, shocked at his defense.

“I wasn’t talking to you.” The angry boy turned to Merlin. “Why don’t you...” The sneer on his face went away. He did a slight double take. “Are you Merlin?”

“Y...yes. How did you know?” Merlin blinked back at him.

The boy laughed. “Balinor said I would probably recognize you, if I ever saw you. He mentioned your...” He pointed to Merlin’s ears. “I thought he was kidding. Those are the biggest things I’ve ever seen.”

“Oi!” Arthur practically stepped in the boy’s face. “Leave it!”

“Thank you, Arthur. It’s alright.” It was Merlin’s turn to stare at Arthur.

“I didn’t mean anything by it,” the boy said. He sounded sincere, but was still glaring daggers at Arthur.

“How do you know my father? Who are you?” Merlin stepped between the boy and Arthur.

“I’m Will.”

Arthur and Merlin both gaped at him. “You’re Will?” Merlin asked.

Will nodded.

“But he said that he’d known Will since he was a boy,” Merlin explained.

“That was my father. His name was Will, too. Your father and mine were friends. He was one of the ones that helped your father escape from the king.” Will looked at Arthur pointedly.

“Where’s your father now?”

“He’s dead. He worked for Cenred. One day when the work was not done to his satisfaction, Cenred had his men kill my father.” Will took a deep breath before continuing. “That is what men of nobility do. They are liars, cowards, and murderers.”

Arthur clenched his fists but didn’t say anything. Merlin looked over at him briefly. “I’m really sorry about your father, Will. I truly am.”

“Thank you.” Will motioned for Merlin and Arthur to follow him. He took them to a small, more private barn.

“I guess my father didn’t know what happened to yours,” Merlin said.

Will shook his head. “He was just as surprised as you were. Why hasn’t he told you this himself?”

“Because I haven’t seen him since he left me to come here. That’s why I came. I was hoping someone here would be able to tell me where he might have been going when he left.”

“Why don’t you ask your friend?” Will pointed at Arthur with a sneer.

“How would I know?” Arthur yelled.

“Because when I talked to Balinor, I told him about what was happening with the dragon in Camelot. He got really upset and mentioned heading there.”

Arthur thought this over. “I guess he went over to help.”

Will laughed mirthlessly. “I wouldn’t count on it. If anyone hates noblemen more than me, it’s Balinor. I think he just went over to see the destruction up close. I know that’s what I would do.”

Arthur glowered at Will.

Merlin offered his hand to Will. Will eyed it for second, before taking it. Merlin shook his hand. “Thank you so much, Will. This has been really helpful.”

“Are you leaving?” Will gripped Merlin’s hand harder.

“I have to find my father.” Merlin extracted his hand from Will’s.

“I wouldn’t go anywhere with him,” Will jerked his head in Arthur’s direction. “Camelot is crumbling to the ground. Your father would not want you there.”

Merlin shrugged. “I don’t care. I have to find him. If it was your father, would you do any different?”

Will didn’t answer, just looked down.

“Thank you again, Will.”

Arthur turned to leave. He turned back when he realized Merlin wasn’t following him. “Merlin?”

“I’ll be there in a minute.” Merlin faced him briefly.

Arthur hesitated, glaring at Will. After a second, he left.

“I really am sorry about your father." Merlin looked at Will. "When I find mine, I hope we can come back here. I’d like to get to know the place where I was born.”

Will patted Merlin’s shoulder. “I hope you can come back. If his highness doesn’t get you killed. I’m warning you, Merlin. Don’t trust that man.”

Merlin didn’t respond. He nodded at Will before leaving.

Arthur looked at Merlin when he stopped beside him. “Are you ready?”

Merlin looked around one last time. “Yeah.”

~*~

“Are you sure you won’t need me again tonight, milady?”

“Yes, Gwen, I’ve already told you two times that you can go,” Morgana snapped at her maid.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Gwen frowned, taking a step back.

“I’m sorry, Gwen. I didn’t mean to take this out on you. Arthur’s been gone for days and I’m really starting to worry.” Morgana forced a smile, reaching out to Gwen and clutching her hand.

Gwen patted Morgana’s hand. “Arthur’s a great fighter. I’m sure he’s fine.”

Morgana nodded.

“Goodnight, milady.” Gwen let go of her hand and bowed.

“Goodnight, Gwen. Be careful getting home. Who knows when the dragon will attack next.”

Gwen nodded. She closed the door behind her as she left.

“Hopefully it’ll be soon.” Morgana walked over to her window, watching the smoke still coming out of one of the turrets. “What are you doing, Kilgharrah? Camelot should be a smouldering wasteland by now.”

She began to pace. She knew that unleashing the dragon was the right plan of attack. She owed Kilgharrah his freedom. And she also knew that if she hadn’t done what he wanted, Kilgharrah would have made a powerful enemy. She needed him on her side. But the great dragon had never shared his plans with her, and Morgana did not like being in the dark.

Morgana also had plenty of other things to worry about. She hadn’t really been lying to Gwen earlier. She was worried about Arthur. She wasn’t worried about her brother’s well-being or concerned about him finding the last dragon lord; she’d taken care of that. But given Kilgharrah’s nature of being as vague as possible and not sharing vital information, she became concerned that Arthur would find something else to stop the dragon. Or perhaps _someone_ else. Perhaps this Emrys that Kilgharrah warned her about.

Morgana growled lowly. She stopped in front of her mirror. There was no way for her to know what Arthur was up to and it was driving her crazy. If she didn’t know what was happening, there was no way she would be able to stay a step ahead of everyone. She looked at herself in the mirror, taking a deep breath and trying to calm down. As she stared at her reflection, an idea formed. She recited an incantation, her eyes glowing gold, and then the mirror shimmered.

Morgana smiled. She stood up straighter. “Let’s see if this works. Mirror, show me Emrys.”

Morgana jumped back, startled, when the mirror responded in Morgana’s own voice. “I cannot show you anything. I can only tell you the truth at the heart of what you seek.”

“Ugh, you’re just as bad as Kilgharrah." Morgana rolled her eyes heavenward. "Can no one give me a straight answer?” When the mirror didn’t answer, Morgana shrugged, letting out a frustrated sigh. “Fine. Can you tell me where Arthur is? What he’s found?”

“Arthur has found his other half, his protector,” the mirror replied.

“His protector? Who are you talking about?” Morgana narrowed her eyes.

There was a knock at Morgana’s door. “Who is it?” Morgana gasped.

“Uther. Who are you talking to, Morgana?”

Morgana did a double take between the door and the mirror. She ran to the door and opened it swiftly. “I’m sorry, milord.”

“What were you doing?” Uther walked into Morgana’s chambers.

“I was...just mumbling to myself." Morgana looked warily at her mirror. She knew Uther couldn’t see anything, but she was still anxious. "I do that when I’m nervous.”

“I never noticed that.” Uther looked around distractedly.

“There’s a lot you’ve never noticed,” Morgana muttered.

“What?” Uther turned around to face her.

“Nothing. Did you wish to speak with me?”

Uther walked over to her and brushed a stray hair aside on her forehead. Morgana was a bit startled by the display of affection. “I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. This business with the dragon...” Uther sighed. “I don’t know what we’ll do if Arthur doesn’t succeed in his mission.”

Morgana smiled up at the man she hated more than anyone in the world, and did what she did best - lie to him. “Arthur is strong, just like you. You have taught him well. Even if we can’t find this Balinor, I know you’ll figure out the right thing to do. You’ve kept the citizens of Camelot safe against the evils of sorcery, and you’ll continue to do so.”

Morgana inwardly cringed, but Uther lapped it up as she knew he would. “Thank you, Morgana. You always bring me great comfort.”

“You’ve been like a father to me, sire. I only hope that I can repay everything you’ve done for me.”

Uther took both Morgana’s hands in his and squeezed gently before turning and leaving.

Morgana groaned in disgust, wiping her hands against her dress. “You will get what you deserve, _father_.” She walked back to her mirror. “Mirror...mirror?” There was no response. “Great. Where the hell is Arthur?”

~*~

It was another day’s journey before Arthur and Merlin made it to Camelot. When they reached the castle wall, Arthur stopped Merlin. “When we get inside, please let me do all the talking. While I may find you slightly amusing, my father won’t stand for your cheek.”

“I really don’t care what Uther thinks.” Arthur began to protest. Merlin held up his hand. " _But_ I will try to keep my opinions about the king to myself. I’m too tired to fight. I just want to find my father and go home.”

“As soon as this business with the dragon is finished, right?”

“Yes. And you remember your part of the deal?”

Arthur gritted his teeth. “Yes. I will talk to my father about lifting the magic ban.”

“Thank you.”

“If you keep thanking me, I may just think you’re a nice person,” Arthur grinned.

“We wouldn’t want that,” Merlin grinned back, before starting off towards the castle.

~*~

The first person Merlin and Arthur encountered when they entered the castle was one of Arthur’s knights. He had curly blonde hair and he strode toward Arthur with a stoic look on his face. “Sire, it’s good to have you back.” He looked over at Merlin quizzically. “Is this Balinor?”

“No.” Arthur sighed. “Does that mean Balinor isn’t here?”

“No." The man shook his head, furrowing his brow. "I’m confused, sire. I thought you went to find the last dragon lord.”

“I did, Leon. But we were led to believe that he had heard about the dragon and made his way here. Unfortunately, that isn’t the case.” Arthur looked over at Merlin, who was worrying his lip. “This is Merlin. He’s Balinor’s son.”

Leon offered his hand to Merlin. Merlin shook his hand.

“Merlin, this is Leon, or as the other knights call him “the Huntsman,” Arthur explained.

“The Huntsman?” Merlin asked.

Arthur answered for him. “He’s the best tracker around and one of my best knights.”

Leon looked down, fidgeting slightly in embarrassment. “It’s good to meet you, Merlin. Is there any way you can help us?”

Merlin shook his head slowly. “I’m sorry. I can’t. I don’t have the same powers my father does.”

Leon deflated at Merlin’s explanation.

Arthur gripped Leon’s shoulder. “Please, tell my father that we’re back in Camelot. If we can’t find the last dragon lord, then we’ll have to do something ourselves.”

Leon nodded solemnly and left to do as Arthur asked.

“What do you mean, you’ll have to do something yourselves?” Merlin turned to Arthur.

“Exactly what I said. I’m not sure there’s any way to use smaller words.” Arthur started to walk in the direction of the throne room. Merlin followed him.

“You can’t face that thing alone.” Merlin stopped in front of him.

Arthur side-stepped Merlin. “I won’t be alone. I’ll have my knights with me.”

“They’re all mortal. You are mortal. Only a dragon lord can face the dragon and live.”

Arthur whirled around, wincing as pain in his shoulder flared. “I don’t see a dragon lord here, do you?” Merlin looked away. “I’m sorry, Merlin. I know you’re worried about your father and I want to help you. But I can’t go off looking for him again. That creature will strike again. I cannot let it kill any more of my people.”

“Even if you die instead?”

“If I have to die, then so be it. My concern is not for me, but for Camelot. It’s my duty to protect the citizens of Camelot. If I can do something to help, I will.”

Merlin looked at Arthur as if he was seeing him for the first time. This wasn’t the prat he first met. That man was still there, obviously, but there was more than that. This was a man that could be a great king. This was a man Merlin could be proud to call friend. He still thought Arthur was an idiot to try and face the dragon. “You can’t do anything, Arthur.”

“I can try.”

~*~

When Arthur walked into the throne room, Uther was already there as well as most of his knights. He looked around again. “Where’s Gaius?”

Uther waved off Arthur’s question. “That’s not important. Leon has informed me you’ve failed to find the dragon lord.”

Merlin clenched his fists tightly. He wanted to yell at Uther and remind him that if he hadn’t slaughtered every other dragon lord and trapped the dragon, this never would have happened, but he promised Arthur he’d hold his tongue and that’s what he’d do.

Arthur looked down and sighed. “Yes. We couldn’t find him.”

“I’m not surprised. Of course when the worthless vagabond could actually prove some use, he’s nowhere to be found.”

Merlin made a move to speak, but Arthur cut him off with a glare. He used his eyes to plead with Merlin to not say anything.

It was then that Uther finally noticed Merlin. He looked over Arthur’s shoulder and turned his steely gaze back to Arthur. “Who is this boy?”

“That’s Merlin." Arthur swallowed nervously as he quickly looked over at Merlin. "He’s Balinor’s son.”

Uther refused to look at Merlin but his distaste was clear. “Arthur, you went to find the dragon lord, not the next best thing. What is he doing here?”

“He was worried about his father and I told Merlin that I would help him find Balinor. Merlin in turn was going to try and reason with his father to get him to help us,” Arthur explained.

“And why would he do that? I know his kind would not lift a finger to help us, unless there was something to be gained. There is always a price to pay when dealing with evil.”

Merlin chuckled and shook his head. “I couldn’t agree more.” Merlin stared straight at Uther.

For the first time, Uther looked directly at Merlin. His gaze could have cut glass.

Uther stepped menacingly towards Merlin. Merlin stood his ground. Arthur decided to intervene before things got even uglier. He quickly pulled Merlin aside.

“I told you to let me handle it,” Arthur hissed.

“I’m sorry, Arthur. But there is no way I’m going to just stand there and let him insult me. He may be your father and your king, but he’s not mine. I don’t owe him anything.” Merlin crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Arthur closed his eyes briefly, taking a deep breath. “Merlin, just stay quiet. Please.” Merlin looked taken aback at the word ‘please.’ “I’m sorry he talked to you that way, but if you want any hope of me getting my father to change his mind about magic, then you can’t get on his bad side.”

Merlin laughed mirthlessly. “Arthur, I’m already on his bad side, just because of who my father is.” He shook his head, looking up at Arthur with sad eyes. “I don’t know what I was thinking. There’s no way of reasoning with a man like that. You can’t change his mind. No one can.”

“You don’t know that,” Arthur insisted. “Just let me try, please?”

Merlin gave Arthur a small smile. “That’s twice you’ve said please. Where did all these manners come from?”

Arthur laughed.

“If you two are quite finished?” Uther barked.

Arthur spun around quickly to face his father. The motion caused pain in his shoulder. He winced and clutched at it briefly.

“What happened to your arm?” Uther’s eyes narrowed.

“It’s nothing. I was injured in a fight with one of Cenred’s men.” He turned his head to look at Merlin. “Merlin saved my life. Twice. He killed the man that wounded me and he healed my wound.”

“With magic no doubt,” Uther gritted out.

“No. Merlin doesn’t have any powers. He saved my life and I think we owe him something.”

Uther’s expression remained unchanged as he stood contemplating Arthur’s words. He nodded almost imperceptibly. “You’re right.”

“Really?” Arthur opened his mouth in surprise.

“Yes.” Uther walked to stand directly next to his son. “We give him some kind of monetary award and then he can be on his way. He doesn’t belong here.”

Merlin stared icily at Uther. Of course it came down to money with Uther.

“Father, that’s not what I meant,” Arthur started.

Arthur didn’t have a chance to finish before Leon came bursting into the room. “The dragon is attacking again! The whole lower town is engulfed in flames!”

Arthur sprang into action immediately. He turned to Uther. “We may not have the dragon lord, but all is not lost. We have to fight the monster ourselves. Let us ride out and fight on our own terms, on open ground, on horseback, where we can maneuver better.”

“There is no point.” Uther glared at Arthur, looking at him as if he was insane.

Arthur stepped back and threw up his hands. “So, what? We stand here and watch Camelot fall? You taught me, Father, to fight until there’s no breath left in my body. We don’t give up. We can’t.”

Uther looked at Arthur, a mix of pride, fear, and exhaustion on his face. He nodded wearily. “You have my blessing.”

Arthur turned towards his knights again. He assessed his men. “I need a dozen knights. Those who do not wish to fight can do so without stain on their character. But those brave enough to fight should know the chances of returning are slim.”

There was a long pause. Then Leon slowly made his way to stand in front of Arthur. He said nothing, but stood a little straighter and gave a small nod. Arthur nodded in return. Soon enough twelve knights encircled Arthur. He gave them a grateful smile.

Merlin watched all of this in stunned silence. He definitely could see why Arthur thought so highly of his own skills. He was truly a born leader. It was truly a sight to see all of these men, and the trust they had in Arthur. Merlin knew right then, that if he had been asked he would have done the same thing. He knew he could trust Arthur with his life.

Soon, fear replaced pride. It coiled deep in Merlin’s belly. He feared for Arthur’s life. No matter how brave Arthur was, he couldn’t face that dragon and come out of it alive. And Merlin began to fear that there was no way out. He didn’t want to say it or even think it, but he was starting to believe that his father may not be coming back.

He looked up in time to see Arthur walking up to him. “Are you alright, Merlin?” The concern was clear in his eyes and it warmed Merlin’s heart.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Merlin nodded shakily.

“I have to suit up.” He looked over at his father, who was staring out the window. “I think it would be best if you came with me.”

Merlin just nodded and followed Arthur, sparing a brief glance at Uther.

~*~

When they arrived at Arthur’s chambers, Merlin spotted a dark-haired woman in a green dress standing by Arthur’s door. Her back was turned to them. Arthur looked in her direction, smiling briefly. “Morgana?”

She turned around and smiled brightly at Arthur. She was gorgeous. Merlin hadn’t seen many women during his life in the cave, but he was sure that he would meet no one more beautiful. Her raven-hair was immaculate, her skin was like ivory, and her eyes were stunning. The shade of green matched the dress she was wearing. Despite all of that perfection, when Morgana turned her gaze to Merlin, he felt his stomach clench. She was smiling warmly at him, but there was something in her stare that unnerved Merlin.

“I’m Morgana, Arthur’s sister. And you are?” Morgana held out her hand to Merlin.

“Merlin.” Merlin shook her hand quickly.

Morgana smiled, looking at Arthur, her eyebrow raised in question.

“You’ll have to forgive Merlin, Morgana. He wasn’t quite raised in a barn, but it’s close.” Arthur gave Merlin a mocking smile.

Merlin just glared briefly at Arthur.

“Merlin is Balinor’s son,” Arthur explained.

Morgana’s eyes widened to an almost comical degree. Merlin thought she looked like she might be ill. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine." Morgana blinked rapidly. "You’re the dragon lord’s son?”

Merlin nodded. His shoulders tensed. “I take it you have the same views about magic as your father.”

Morgana shook her head vigorously. “He’s not my father and no, I don’t share his views about magic.”

“Oh, I thought…you said that you were Arthur’s sister?” Merlin looked between Arthur and Morgana in confusion.

“She is.” Arthur walked past Merlin and entered his room. He held the door open for Morgana and Merlin. After they walked in, he closed the door. “Morgana is my father’s ward. He took her in when she was a child. We grew up together, and she’s my sister in every way that counts.”

“That’s very sweet.” Merlin smiled at Arthur.

Morgana snorted. “There are many ways to describe, Arthur, but I don’t think sweet is one of them.” She eyed Merlin, watching the way he was looking at Arthur.

“Hey, I can be very nice,” Arthur exclaimed. “Tell her how I saved your life, Merlin.”

“He saved my life. And I saved his twice.” Merlin smiled tightly at Morgana. The way she was staring at him was unsettling.

“Don’t make it sound like a competition.”

“I’m just pointing out the facts. You saved my life once, and I saved yours…more than once.” Merlin grinned at Arthur.

Arthur caught Morgana giving him an odd look. There was a knock on the door. “Enter,” Arthur said.

A young boy came stumbling in, carrying in an armful of armour. He set it, none too gently on Arthur’s table. He turned to Arthur and bowed clumsily. “Sire.”

“Looks like it’s time for you to get ready,” Morgana stated. She walked over to Arthur and hugged him. “Please be careful, Arthur. I’d hate to lose you.”

Arthur pulled back and looked at Morgana. “It’s nice to know you care. I’ll take care of myself. I promise.”

Morgana nodded. She turned to walk away, she stopped beside Merlin. “It was a pleasure to meet you.”

“You, too.”

Morgana stared at him for a moment longer before leaving.

~*~

Morgana entered her room and shut the door quickly. Her eyes were wild and she looked frantically about her. She stalked to her bed and grabbed a pillow, screaming into it. _Balinor’s son. How could this be? Alvarr said that Balinor was alone. But now Balinor has a son._

Morgana was also curious about Merlin and Arthur’s interaction. She’d never seen Arthur act like that with anyone. He barely let her get away with talking to him the way Merlin was. And he certainly didn’t seem to enjoy it nearly as much when she did it.

If this was the protector the mirror had been referring to, this could ruin everything.

“Mirror, tell me how to stop Merlin.” She ran over to her mirror and gripped the edges tightly. 

“Standing in the way of true love is not an easy task…”

“True love?” Morgana whispered.

The mirror continued. “The only way to stop pure love is with pure hate. Your father may hold the key to getting everything you want.”

Morgana stepped back and ran a hand through her hair. How could Uther help her? After a moment, Morgana smirked in triumph. “This is going to be so much fun.”

~*~

Merlin watched Arthur’s manservant - _talk about a thankless job_ \- put on the last piece of Arthur’s armour. Arthur stood straight, his head held high. He had a warrior’s grace and strength. But beneath his hooded eyes, Merlin could see cracks in Arthur’s brave façade.

“Good luck, milord.” The boy finished and bowed to Arthur.

“Thank you, Morris.” Arthur nodded

Morris’ head jerked up in surprise. He smiled quickly at Arthur before leaving as fast as he came.

Merlin stood up and eyed Arthur up and down. He smirked at him. “Why am I not surprised that you can’t dress yourself?”

Arthur’s laugh was booming. He threw his head back. Arthur’s laugh was definitely Merlin’s favourite thing about him. Merlin wondered when he had started to catalog what he did and didn’t like about Arthur. He shook the thought away. He was surprised to see Arthur was staring at him just as thoughtfully.

Merlin turned and picked up Arthur’s sword on the table. He looked at his reflection in it and at the sunlight bouncing off it. He looked up at Arthur. “Remember what I told you. A dragon’s heart is on its right side, and not it’s left.” Arthur nodded. “You must be careful today. Don’t force the battle.”

“You’re giving me advice now?" Arthur chuckled. "No offense, Merlin, but you don’t know anything about going into battle.”

“Be that as it may…” Merlin’s gaze focused on Arthur, looking into his eyes. "Let matters take their course.”

Arthur held his gaze for a moment before looking down and chuckling. “Merlin, if I die…”

“What?” Merlin was still peering at him intently.

Arthur put his hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “This is something that I tell all my young knights. No man is worth your tears.”

Merlin nodded shakily. He looked away, before turning back to Arthur and forcing a laugh. “You’re certainly not.” He handed Arthur his sword and walked back to the table. Merlin picked up another sword on the table.

“What are you doing?” Arthur’s brow crinkled.

Merlin turned to him, standing as straight as Arthur, trying to be brave. “I’m coming with you.”

Arthur opened his mouth a couple of times, not knowing what to say at first. “Merlin, chances are I’m going to die out there.”

“Yeah, you would if I weren’t there.” Merlin smiled.

“Now you’re just being cocky.”

“And who would I have learned that from?” Merlin teased.

“It’s good to see you have a sense of humour.” Arthur laughed.

Arthur clanged his sword against Merlin’s. He went to walk out, but he stopped when he noticed Merlin following him. “You really think you’re going to face this dragon with me?”

“I know I am.” Merlin’s voice left no room for argument, not that that would ever stop Arthur from trying.

“Merlin, you could barely fight a couple of days ago. What makes you think you can take on a dragon and survive?”

“I don’t know if I will survive. But I know that I’m the dragon lord’s son and if there’s a chance, however small, that my being there could make a difference then I’m going to take it. I’m not just going to sit here and watch.” He walked up closer to Arthur. “I know it’s hard for you to understand how I feel but…you’re my friend and I want to be there by your side.”

Arthur swallowed several times. “Thank you,” he said his voice hoarse. He gestured to the door with his sword. “Shall we?”

Merlin nodded. He smiled at Arthur, though the smile faltered quickly, some of Merlin’s fear seeping out. Arthur gripped his shoulder tightly, before walking out. Merlin followed closely behind.

~*~

Arthur, Merlin, and the knights rode out just before sunset. They made it to an open field and waited on horseback for Kilgharrah to arrive. They all eyed the sky warily. These were a group of strong, proud men, but they were not all able to hide their fear. Merlin watched many of the knights' knees shake, and some were gripping their horses’ reins so tight, Merlin thought the material might turn to dust.

Then the distinct sound of wings flapping reached their ears. The great dragon was soon flying straight above them. Merlin could feel his whole body begin to quake. Whatever was keeping him together before was gone now. The knights huddled closer together. Some of the horses were trying to get away.

“Hold firm,” Arthur declared. He put on his helmet. Merlin had to make a valiant effort to keep his horse in place as Kilgharrah began to swoop down towards them. “Hold.”

Kilgharrah snarled and Merlin couldn’t remember being more frightened. He looked behind him, hoping against hope that his father might be standing there. But there was no one.

“Hold!”

The horses whinnied.

Merlin looked to Arthur. He found that he was more scared for Arthur than himself.

“Hold!” The dragon was now almost directly on top of them. “Now!” Arthur screamed.

The knights and Merlin scattered and Kilgarrah landed in the spot where they had once stood.

Some of the knights barely had a chance to pick up their spears as the dragon whipped them to the ground with his tail. Merlin tried to back away, but was too late and landed roughly on his back. He saw Arthur fall to the ground. Arthur got up unsteadily and watched as Kilgharrah breathed fire in the direction of the other knights.

Merlin put his hands on his head. He knew that Kilgharrah had a reason for his anger, but seeing the dragon’s cruelty up close was too much. His father spoke of Kilgharrah in reverent tones. No matter how his father felt about Camelot, he knew that this display of Kilgharrah’s was not what his father would want. There had to be some way to reach the dragon. His father couldn’t have been all wrong about him.

“Stop!” Merlin shouted.

The dragon paid him no heed.

Arthur was breathing heavily. It was down to him and Merlin. Merlin looked at Arthur and could see shock and fear. Arthur looked down frantically and picked up a spear.

The dragon slowly walked toward Arthur. He stood above Arthur and waited.

Arthur panted. His jaw clenched. There was fury in Arthur’s eyes as he gripped the spear tightly. The dragon opened his mouth, letting out a roar. Arthur pushed Merlin to the ground just before the dragon let loose a huge gust of fire from his mouth. Arthur rolled out of the way. He jumped up and quickly plunged his spear into the dragon’s side. The dragon recoiled, letting out a horrible screech. As he came down, he used his claw to swipe at Arthur. Arthur went flying and landed on the ground.

Merlin lifted his head up. He spotted Arthur’s unconscious body. A terror unlike any he’d ever known gripped him. He couldn’t breathe. If Arthur was dead, he didn’t know what he would do.

But then he heard his father’s voice in his head. _You’re the last dragon lord now._

Merlin got up slowly. _You alone carry the ancient gift._

A tear rolled down his cheek. He wanted to curl up and weep openly, but now was not the time for that. He had to do this for his father. He walked towards Kilgharrah.

_Deep within yourself you must find the voice that you and Kilgharrah share, for your soul and his are brothers._

Merlin looked up at Kilgharrah instantly knowing that what his father said was true. He could feel his bond with Kilgharrah deep within him. _When you speak to him as kin, he must obey your will._

Merlin stared at the dragon. _I know you will make me proud, son._

Merlin closed his eyes briefly, and then opened his mouth wide and found his true voice. He roared up at the dragon. “Dragon!” He spoke to the dragon in an ancient language. It was the strangest feeling. This was a language he’d never heard in his life, but he knew and felt every word. It was coming from his soul and Merlin knew that he would never be the same again.

The dragon instantly recoiled. There was immediate recognition in his eyes. Merlin continued to command the dragon in their shared language. As his voice became softer, the dragon’s head began to sway. Merlin soothed the dragon with his words, whispering to him gently. The dragon bowed his head to Merlin, touching the ground.

Merlin looked down and slowly picked up a spear.

Arthur began to regain consciousness. He groggily picked up his head, wondering if he was imagining the scene before him.

“I am the last of my kind, Merlin,” The dragon said. “Whatever wrongs I have done, do not make me responsible for the death of my noble breed.”

Merlin jabbed the spear in Kilgharrah’s direction. Kilgharrah roared as he flinched away.

Merlin looked into the dragon’s eyes. He was his kin, possibly the only family he had left. Merlin knew the crimes that Kilgharrah committed were great, but he couldn’t find it within himself to kill him.

“Go! Leave!” Merlin cried, a single tear escaping. “If you ever attack Camelot again, I will kill you!”

Kilgharrah bowed to him again.

“I have shown you mercy." Merlin dropped the spear. "Now you must do the same to others.”

Arthur watched this all with wide-eyed fascination. He knew he should get up and intervene, but he didn’t have the strength yet. And there was also a part of him that was endlessly fascinated by the Merlin he saw before him.

“Young warlock, what you have shown is what you will be.”

“I don’t understand what you mean." Merlin shook his head. "I’m not a warlock.”

“You do not yet know the extent of your true powers, but you will know soon. When you are reborn, so will your true powers be.”

Merlin blinked up at him. “What are you…what…you’re not making any sense.”

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you any more than I already have. No man should know too much about their destiny, for fear of changing that which is meant to be. Know that there is a reason for everything that happens.”

Merlin was still shaking his head in confusion.

“Young warlock, I will not forget your clemency. I’m sure our paths will cross again.” With that, Kilgharrah flapped his wings and took flight.

“Wait! You can’t leave me like that. I don’t understand what you’re saying!” But the dragon was long gone, barely a blip on the skyline.

Merlin closed his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. He heard a cough and whipped his head in the direction where he knew Arthur lay. He lumbered toward Arthur and just collapsed.

“Merlin, are you ok?” Arthur crawled toward Merlin.

“I don’t know.” A tearful Merlin looked up at him.

Arthur examined him closely. “You did it. You defeated the dragon. You saved Camelot.”

Merlin nodded slowly.

“Thank you, Merlin.”

“My father’s dead,” Merlin said so softly Arthur wasn’t sure he’d heard him right.

“What?”

Merlin looked into Arthur’s eyes. “My father’s dead.” Tears began to spill from Merlin’s eyes. He covered his mouth with his hands, trying to stifle a sob.

“I don’t understand. How do you know that? Did the dragon tell you that?” Arthur looked around slowly.

“No. I heard my father talking to me. He said that I was the last dragon lord now and told me how to talk the dragon down.”

“Merlin, it was just a voice in your head." Arthur tentatively gripped Merlin’s hands. "You don’t know that it’s real.”

Merlin shook his head. “I know it is. My father told me that one only inherits the gift of the dragon lord when the previous dragon lord dies. He’s dead. He reached out to me one last time to tell me what to do. But he’s gone now. I can feel it.” Merlin let out a broken sob.

Arthur’s heart ached for Merlin. He wasn’t sure what to believe about Balinor. Although if Merlin said his father spoke to him, then that was real. But he didn’t believe it meant Balinor was dead. Arthur looked at Merlin’s sobbing face and shaking body and wrapped his arms around Merlin. Merlin immediately collapsed against him.

“It’s going to be okay, Merlin." Arthur stroked Merlin’s hair. "I promise you that I will help you find out what happened to your father. I swear it.”

Merlin didn’t say anything. He just gripped Arthur even harder.

~*~

There was much celebration when Arthur and Merlin made it back to the castle. Uther was so relieved about the turn of events that he didn’t balk when Arthur insisted that they find a spare room for Merlin to sleep in.

Arthur could barely sleep. He was worn out from the battle with the dragon and he couldn’t stop worrying about Merlin. He kept thinking about Merlin’s father and trying to figure out how to find out what happened.

Arthur was up before dawn and made his way to Merlin’s room without bothering to get dressed. He knocked. There was no answer. When he knocked again and there was still no response, he decided to chance walking in. He wasn’t surprised to see Merlin wide awake.

“May I come in?”

“You already are. But, yes,” Merlin cleared his throat. It was wrecked from speaking in dragon tongue and crying over his father.

Arthur walked a little closer. “Did you sleep at all?”

Merlin shook his head.

“How are you feeling?” Arthur tentatively sat down on the bed.

“Extremely tired,” Merlin sat up. “How are you doing? You took a hit from the dragon.”

“I’m in tip top shape,” Arthur smiled wanly. “I was a little groggy last night when I came to. I saw you talking to the dragon.”

Merlin looked down and nodded.

“I couldn’t really hear everything, but I know you let him go.”

Merlin grunted slightly.

“Why’d you do it?”

“You’re not going to yell?” Merlin looked up at him, his eyes widening slightly.

“Even if you let him go, you still saved Camelot. I just want to understand why you did it. The way you were looking at the dragon, it was like he was...”

“Family,” Merlin finished for him. “I am the last dragon lord now. The dragon is my kin. I couldn’t kill him.”

Arthur nodded. He didn’t understand how the dragon lord business worked, but he understood Merlin’s reasoning. He looked up at Merlin. “Do you still think your father’s dead?”

“I know he is.”

“You don’t know that for sure,” Arthur argued. “I promised you yesterday that I would help you find him and I meant it.”

“That’s really nice, Arthur.” Merlin slipped out of bed. “If you’re ever down by the caves, you can tell me what you found.”

“What do you mean? You can’t go back there.” Arthur got off the bed and walked toward Merlin.

“Of course I can. It’s my home.” Merlin tried to brush past Arthur, but Arthur wouldn’t let him pass. Merlin sighed. “You have to let me leave, Arthur.”

“I don’t want you to go,” Arthur practically whispered.

Merlin fleetingly glanced up at Arthur through his lashes. “I...don’t have a reason to stay.”

“Yes, you do,” Arthur paused and bit his lip. “I don’t mean to be indelicate, but without Balinor there is nothing for you at the caves. You’d be all alone and having to fend for yourself.”

“I’m not a child," Merlin bristled. "I can manage. I don’t need your pity.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Don’t be an idiot, Merlin. I don’t pity you. You’re brave and you’re smart and I think that you deserve a chance at a real life. You can find work here and have a home. And you wouldn’t have to be alone. You could have friends here. You already have one.”

Merlin looked down awkwardly, shuffling his feet.

Arthur pointed at himself. “I was talking about me, just in case you hadn’t figured that out.”

“Thank you for the tip," Merlin chuckled and rolled his eyes fondly. "What would I do without you?”

Arthur cleared his throat and took a step back. “Right, first things first you have to find a place to stay. You could stay here in the castle until you get settled.”

Merlin gaped at him. “First of all, I have not agreed to stay in Camelot. And secondly, are you completely insane? Perhaps you’re not aware of this, but you’re not the king. And the king we have right now isn’t too fond of my kind.”

“I’ll talk to my father and he will listen to me. You’ll only be here for a short time.”

“He won’t want me in Camelot at all; especially since he knows I let the dragon go,” Merlin said.

“Father, doesn’t know that the dragon is still alive. He doesn’t even know that you’re the last dragon lord.” Arthur turned and walked over to the window.

Merlin opened his mouth for a long time, no sound coming out. He rubbed at his eyes. “Excuse me?”

Arthur swiveled his head around and spoke quickly. “I let my father think that I killed the dragon.”

“Why? Why would you do that?” Merlin’s eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. He strode over to Arthur.

“I didn’t want him to do to you what he did to the other dragon lords,” Arthur explained.

Merlin took Arthur’s arm and forced the other man to face him. “You were trying to protect me?”

“Yes,” he whispered. Merlin’s blue eyes were shining with unshed tears. He’d never looked more vulnerable and Arthur felt a deep need to protect him, though from what he didn’t know. He tentatively placed his hand over Merlin’s.

There was a loud knock on the door. Arthur and Merlin sprang apart.

“Come in!” Merlin called out, a slight tremor to his voice.

Arthur’s manservant, Morris, walked in. “The king wishes to speak with you.” He looked over at Arthur, surprised to see him there. “He wishes a word with you as well, sire.”

“All right. Thank you,” Arthur replied.

Morris nodded quickly and left.

“I better get dressed,” Arthur briskly walked towards the door. He turned with his hand on the door handle. “Will you stay in Camelot?”

Merlin paused for a moment, before nodding. “Yes.”

The corners of Arthur’s mouth upturned slightly before he left.

~*~

“Are you out of your mind?” the king roared.

Merlin rolled his eyes heavenward. Arthur had found his father in the throne room and had approached him. Merlin wanted to wait outside, but Arthur insisted he stay.

Uther took Arthur’s request about as well as Merlin had expected.

“Father, it would only be temporary.”

“While he stays in Camelot? Which is also out of the question.” Uther stood and paced behind his throne.

“Father, I owe him my life. Camelot owes him,” Arthur pleaded.

“How does Camelot owe him?” Uther looked over at Merlin, his eyes narrowing. “He didn’t do anything.”

Arthur nodded quickly, trying to cover up his slip. “He rode out with the knights and me even when he didn’t have to. If it weren’t for him, I wouldn’t have known how to defeat the dragon.”

“And I have offered to reward him handsomely,” Uther said as if he was being completely magnanimous.

“He doesn’t need money. Well, he doesn’t need just money. I promised him that I would help him find out what happened to his father. He has no one else.”

“Why is this so important to you?” Uther walked slowly over to his son and scrutinised him.

Arthur held his head high and didn’t blink in the face of his father’s unwavering stare. “I repay my debts, Father. Isn’t that something that you taught me?”

Uther stared at Arthur for another moment, then closed his eyes and sighed. “Alright. He may stay here for a short time, but that is all. He will not become a permanent fixture here. Is that clear?”

Arthur nodded. Uther left, not sparing Merlin a second glance.

“I told you I could talk him into it.” Arthur turned to Merlin, smiling triumphantly.

“Of course you did. All you had to do was lie.” Merlin crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking less than impressed.

Arthur shrugged lazily. “It’s not the first lie I’ve had to tell my father and it won’t be the last. Now we have more important things to worry about.”

“We do?” Merlin raised an eyebrow.

“Yes.” Arthur walked closer to Merlin. “We have to find you someplace to stay. You should probably find a job, so you can take care of yourself.”

“Perhaps I can be your bodyguard. I have saved your life _three_ times now,” Merlin gloated.

“I think your talents would probably lie elsewhere. You could be my new manservant,” Arthur suggested.

Merlin laughed loudly. “That’ll be the day.”

“Fine." Arthur sighed. "How about...you could apprentice with the court physician, Gaius. Your poultice worked perfectly on my shoulder. I’ll introduce you to him.”

“That won’t be possible.”

Merlin and Arthur spun around to find Morgana standing just inside the door. Arthur walked over to her. “Why can’t I introduce Merlin to Gaius?”

“Because Gaius is no longer the court physician,” Morgana explained.

Arthur recoiled in shock. “That’s not possible. Gaius has been here since before I was born.”

“I can’t tell you what happened. You’d have to ask your father.”

Arthur looked over at Merlin. Merlin was surprised and worried when he saw the distressed look on Arthur’s face. “Go and talk to your father. I’ll be fine.”

“I’ll look after him. You don’t have to worry.” Morgana smiled at Arthur.

“Thank you.” Arthur squeezed Morgana’s hand. He turned to Merlin. “I’ll be back soon.” He left the room briskly.

Morgana turned to Merlin, a big smile plastered to her face. “I’ll show you to your room, Merlin.”

Merlin started to tell her that it wasn’t necessary, but gave in and followed her instead.

~*~

When they arrived at Merlin’s room, there was young girl with curly black hair and smooth, light brown skin waiting by the door. She smiled warmly at Merlin. Morgana introduced them. “This is my maid, Gwen.”

“It’s short for Guinevere.” Gwen smiled.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Gwen.” Merlin smiled back, extending his hand. Gwen shook it.

“Gwen is an excellent seamstress. I thought she might be able to help you with some new clothes.”

“Thank you,” Merlin said looking at both Morgana and Gwen.

Gwen walked into Merlin’s room and Merlin went to follow, but Morgana grabbed his forearm.

“Merlin, I hope you know that if there is ever anything you need that you can come to me,” Morgana said. She let go of his arm. “You’re clearly very special to Arthur.”

“I don’t know about that.” Merlin looked down. He opened and closed his fists, not knowing what to do with his arms. He finally crossed them tightly over his chest.

“I think you are." Morgana smiled sweetly. "My brother cares for you. And if he does, then I will too.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

Morgana smiled at him once more before turning to leave.

Merlin walked into his room.

Gwen unfurled a tape measure. “Would you like to get started?”

“Started?” Merlin looked at her and furrowed his brow.

Gwen showed him the tape measure.

“Oh! Alright.” He went to stand in front of the bed.

Gwen started with his leg. She looked up at him. “You seem nervous. Have you never had someone do this before?”

Merlin shook his head. “No. I grew up in a cave with my dad. So all of this is rather new to me.”

“I grew up in Camelot and I still get awkward, so you’re not alone.”

“Thank you." Merlin grinned. "Truth be told, Morgana makes me kind of nervous.”

Gwen laughed. She switched over to measuring Merlin’s left leg. “Men get like that around her. She’s very beautiful.”

“It’s more than that,” Merlin muttered.

Gwen stood up and moved to Merlin’s back. “Can you raise your arms?”

Merlin complied. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. You don’t have to apologize,” Gwen laughed. “Morgana is not like a lot of other people of nobility. She’s been very sweet to me.”

As Gwen lifted her arms to put the tape around Merlin’s neck, her dress sleeves fell down a little. Merlin raised his eyebrows when he saw angry red marks around her wrist. “What happened?”

Gwen noticed where Merlin’s gaze fell and pulled her arms away. “It’s nothing.” She averted her gaze from Merlin. “Um, I think I’m all done here. I’ll get you some clothes right away.” She smiled tightly and left without another word.

~*~

Arthur knocked on his father’s door. When Uther gave him the word to enter, he opened the door quickly and didn’t give his father a chance to say one word. “Where is Gaius?”

Uther did a double take, and then looked at his son sternly. “I urge you to watch your tone, son.”

“I’m sorry, father." Arthur took a calming breath. "Morgana just informed me that Gaius is no longer the court physician. It was very upsetting to here. Is there any way she heard wrong?”

“I’m afraid not. I had to let Gaius go.” Uther took off his glasses and stepped away from his desk.

“But why? Gaius has been here since before I was born. He is the man you trust more than anyone. What could have happened to change that since I’ve been gone?”

“I found out that Gaius is not the man I thought I knew. I know that you were not aware of this, but before the great purge Gaius was known to have dealings with sorcerers and even practice the dark arts himself.”

“No, I didn’t know that.” Arthur blinked rapidly.

“I forgave Gaius because he swore allegiance to me and said he’d never practice it again. But it has come to my attention that he still has magical artifacts in his home.”

“That doesn’t mean he’s practicing magic,” Arthur insisted.

“Gaius knows how I feel about magic and still insisted on keeping these items, but that’s not the worst of it.”

“What else is there?” Arthur looked at his father expectantly.

“I found out that the reason Balinor escaped was because Gaius aided him.”

Arthur shook his head. “No, Gaius wouldn’t…why would he have done that?”

“I don’t care about his reasons. Gaius is not a man I can trust and I cannot have a man like that holding a position in the royal house,” Uther sat back down in his chair.

“So you sent him away? Father, please tell me you didn’t have him executed,” Arthur pleaded.

Uther narrowed his eyes at Arthur. “I can assure you I did not have him killed. He is, however, banished from Camelot.”

“I wish it didn’t have to come to this, father." Arthur hung his head. "I’ve known, Gaius my entire life. He’s not a bad person,” he sighed. “I understand why you hate magic as much as you do, but perhaps there’s a better way of dealing with it then killing anyone who so much as looks at someone who possesses magic.”

Uther stood up quickly. His face contorted in rage. “How can you even think to question me after all these years?” He strode towards Arthur. “I shouldn’t have to remind you that your mother was killed by a sorcerer.”

“But does that mean every sorcerer is evil? Can’t some of them be good?” Arthur looked up at his father.

Uther stared at Arthur in horror. “Yes, sorcery is evil. You’ve seen that over the years. What’s happened to you? Is this because of that _boy_?” Uther spat.

Arthur quickly shook his head. “No,” he paused. “It’s just something that I’ve wondered. It’s hard to believe that an entire race of people is evil.”

“They are,” Uther said his voice unwavering. “You cannot forget that, son. No matter what you may be told. Magic is an abomination and I will continue to do whatever I must to rid Camelot of its evil once and for all.”

“I trust you, father. I know that you’re doing what you believe is right.”

Arthur turned to leave. His father’s words rang in his head. He had always believed his father wholeheartedly. He trusted him more than anyone, but nothing his father had said cleared up the doubts he was having.

~*~

Over the next few weeks, Merlin and Arthur spent almost all of their time together. Arthur had Merlin watch him train his knights, and even let his knights give Merlin a few pointers with a sword. He helped Merlin get work aiding the new court physician Edwin, even though Merlin wasn’t entirely happy about the situation. He told Arthur he found Edwin to be very creepy.

Arthur also tried to keep his promise to Merlin. He had Leon asking around and seeing if anyone had seen Balinor or had talked with him. There was no luck so far. Arthur worried about Merlin. He put on a brave face, but every now and then Arthur would watch Merlin, when Merlin thought no one was paying attention and see loneliness and sadness in his eyes.

When Merlin wasn’t spending time with Arthur, or working, he was getting to know Gwen. She was a very sweet girl. She had a tendency to ramble and get flustered, which Merlin thought was adorable. But Merlin worried about her. He tried to not press her about the bruises around her wrists, but wondered if it was possible that someone was hurting her. He found it hard to imagine someone hurting a good person like Gwen, but he tried to keep an eye on her anyway.

~*~

Morgana found Uther on the roof of the castle one day. He was watching Arthur lead his knights in practice. She walked up to him and put her hand on his arm, smiling warmly at him. “Feeling nostalgic for your days as a knight?”

Uther smiled. “Sometimes I do miss the excitement of going into battle and the camaraderie of the knights, but this is Arthur’s time now. I’m happy to leave him to it.”

Morgana watched Arthur finish talking to his men and leave them to their sparring. He walked over to Merlin. Merlin must have made a joke or said something funny because Arthur threw his head back and laughed heartily. Morgana looked at Uther and grinned. “It is so sweet watching the way Arthur is around Merlin.”

“How is Arthur with him?” Uther looked at her and pursed his lips.

“I don’t know how to describe it. He seems happy with Merlin. He just seems like a whole new person.”

“That’s what concerns me.” He turned to Morgana. “Has Arthur said anything to you about magic?”

Morgana shook her head. “No. Arthur knows we don’t see eye to eye on the subject. Why do you ask?”

“Arthur came to me a few weeks ago and asked me if not all magic was wrong. Arthur has never questioned me like that before. Not about magic.”

“I can’t say that I’m sorry Arthur may be opening his mind on the subject. Merlin does have strong opinions about magic. It’s possible he is influencing, Arthur.”

“I can’t allow that.” Uther crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“I think Arthur’s friendship with Merlin is good for him. But if you’re so concerned you could find something, or perhaps, someone else to use to distract Arthur.”

Uther looked back down at the training ground as he pondered Morgana’s suggestion.

Morgana walked away, smiling inwardly.

~*~

Merlin examined the assorted weapons on the table by the training field. He picked up a stick with a hanging spiked ball; Arthur called it a mace, and never thought he’d seen anything look so strange. He tried to swing it around and almost impaled himself in the eye. He dropped the weapon and looked around to see if anyone else had noticed his blunder.

He spotted Leon, who hadn’t been in practice, approaching Arthur. He and Arthur moved off to the side to talk privately. Whatever Leon said caused Arthur to widen his eyes and turned to look at Merlin. Merlin began to feel a little uneasy. When Leon and Arthur were done talking, Arthur gathered his knights and dismissed them for the day. He walked over to Merlin. “I think there’s someone who can help find your father.”

Merlin opened and closed his mouth several times, finding it difficult to breathe. He was finally able to take a deep breath before speaking. “Arthur, I told you that my father is dead.”

“I know,” Arthur put his hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “But you don’t know that for sure. Leon talked to someone at the tavern who said they saw your father talking to a druid named Alvarr. He found out where he lives. We can go to him and maybe we can find out something and you can finally know for sure what happened.”

Merlin didn’t say anything.

“Merlin?”

Merlin looked up at Arthur and nodded slowly. “Alright.”

Arthur squeezed his shoulder before letting go. “I have to warn you though that the druids are a nasty race of people.”

“That’s not what I’ve heard. My father always said the druids were very kind.”

“The druids are anything but kind." Arthur’s face hardened. "You can’t trust them. But I promise you, Merlin, I will make this Alvarr tell us the truth about your father.” He walked off before Merlin could say another word.

~*~

Merlin walked through the lower town in a daze. He had finished delivering the remedies Edwin had made for various citizens around town. He couldn’t stop thinking about his father. He truly believed that his father was gone. But if this Alvarr could provide some answers to what happened to him, it would provide a small measure of relief. Merlin didn’t know how to deal with his grief properly with so many lingering questions.

Merlin’s thoughts turned to Arthur, as they so often did lately. No matter how aggravating the boy could be, Merlin was seeing more and more that Arthur had an incredibly funny, sweet, and generous side. Arthur’s personality was a mass of contradictions and Merlin liked that unpredictability.

Merlin wondered why Arthur had become so agitated when talking about the druids. He was still thinking about this when he spotted Gwen in front of her home talking to Leon. He wasn’t aware that the two knew each other. Merlin became alarmed when he saw that Gwen’s face was contorted in fear. Leon crowded Gwen, their face mere inches apart. They were whispering something. When Leon grabbed her arm, Merlin hurriedly walked over to them.

“Hey, what’s going on?”

Gwen’s eyes were large as she stared at Merlin. She quickly wiped her watery eyes. “Nothing, Merlin. Everything’s fine.” She quickly looked up at Leon, before turning her gaze back on Merlin. “I have to get back to the Lady Morgana.” She left Leon and Merlin standing, staring at each other awkwardly.

Leon cleared his throat, not meeting Merlin’s eyes. “I have to go on patrol.” He nodded briefly at Merlin, and then left.

Merlin sighed. He had no idea what he just witnessed. Despite what he had seen, he couldn’t believe that Leon was hurting Gwen. The man was very intense and quiet, but he seemed perfectly nice. Merlin determined that he was going to have a talk with Gwen and get to the bottom of this.

~*~

Arthur took a deep breath as he knocked on Alvarr’s door. He looked at Merlin standing beside him. Merlin was wringing his hands and worrying his lip with his teeth. Arthur tried to throw him a reassuring smile, but he was too tense himself, and his mouth just formed a grim line. Arthur knocked two more times before a blonde-haired man answered the door.

He took one look at Arthur and sneered. “Your highness,” he bowed mockingly. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Arthur gritted his teeth. “May we come in?”

The man hesitated briefly before stepping aside.

Alvarr closed the door and Arthur took a brief glance around. He turned up his nose at Alvarr’s meager surroundings. “I’m curious what you’re doing in Camelot, Alvarr? I thought you druids preferred the woods.”

“Where I live is none of your concern? How do you know who I am?” Alvarr narrowed his eyes at Arthur.

“You were spotted at the Rising Sun talking to a man a few weeks ago. His name was Balinor.”

Alvarr’s eyes widened slightly.

“Can you tell me what you talked about or if you know where he might be?” Arthur continued.

“Why do you want to know?” Alvarr crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Arthur pointed at Merlin. Alvarr looked at him for the first time. “That’s Merlin, Balinor’s son.”

Alvarr’s eyes widened more than slightly this time. He recovered quickly, but Arthur knew that this man knew something important.

“I haven’t seen my father in weeks. I just want to know what happened to him. If you could tell me anything, I would be grateful,” Merlin pleaded.

Alvarr looked down at his feet. “I’m sorry that you can’t find your father, but I can’t help you. I only talked to the man briefly. I didn’t follow him when he left.”

“You’re lying,” Arthur walked over and got in Alvarr’s face.

“You may be the prince but you have no right to come into my home and accuse me of being a liar.” Arthur glanced down and saw Alvarr’s hands ball into fists.

“I can do whatever I damn well please. I know what you druids are like. You lie as easily as you breathe.”

“And I know what you Pendragons are like. Your father has killed innocent people to cover up for his mistakes and he will pay for that,” Alvarr growled.

“Did you just threaten your king? I could have you charged with treason.” Arthur grabbed his shirt roughly.

Alvarr pulled away from Arthur. “He’s not my king. Go ahead and have me thrown in the dungeons, execute me. I’m not afraid of you.”

Merlin pulled Arthur back. “Arthur, please let’s just go. He doesn’t know anything.”

“You don’t know that.” Arthur continued to stare at Alvarr.

“And you don’t know that he has. I’m not going to get answers about my father tonight. Please, I want to go.”

Arthur finally looked at Merlin. His anger melted away when he saw the sadness in Merlin’s eyes. He just wanted to make things better for Merlin, not worse. “Alright, we’ll go.” He turned back to Alvarr. “I would advise you to leave Camelot as soon as possible. The next time I see you, you may not like the result.”

Alvarr just stared daggers at Arthur.

Arthur followed Merlin out. The door slammed behind them.

~*~

The walk back to the castle was filled with uncomfortable silence. Arthur escorted Merlin to Merlin’s chambers. At the door he turned to leave, but Merlin grabbed his hand. “Can you come inside for a moment?”

Arthur looked down at Merlin’s hand on his, before nodding and walking in.

Merlin stared at Arthur, but didn’t know what to say.

“I assume you want to talk about something. It’s not like you to not say what’s on your mind.”

Merlin swallowed. “I was just wondering why you hate the druids so much.”

“Merlin, I can’t talk about this with you.” Arthur rubbed a hand tiredly across his face.

“Why not?”

“Because as someone with magic, you do not want to hear me say what I think about the druids.”

“Why, because you hate them because they have magic?” Merlin sat down on his bed.

“Something like that.” Arthur moved to lean against Merlin’s cupboard.

Merlin shook his head. “I don’t think that’s true. I know your father hates all magical creatures and that he’s taught you to fear them as well.”

“With good reason,” Arthur interjected.

“But Arthur, I’ve never seen you talk about anyone with magic, the way you talk about the druids. There’s something more.”

“You don’t know me as well as you think.” Arthur crossed and uncrossed his arms.

“Yes, I do.” Merlin stood up and walked towards Arthur.

Arthur looked up at him sharply.

“I know you, Arthur. You told me that your mother was killed because of a sorcerer. Was the sorcerer a druid?”

Arthur gulped and looked away. He didn’t say anything for a long moment and Merlin patiently waited. When Arthur looked back at him, Merlin gasped softly when he saw Arthur’s eyes brimming with tears. “My mother couldn’t conceive a child. So my father turned to a druid for help. She used magic and I was conceived. She never told my father that to create life, a life is owed in return. She knew that my mother would die and said nothing.”

Merlin inhaled deeply. He tentatively reached out and put his hands on Arthur’s shoulders. “I’m so sorry, Arthur.”

Arthur pulled away from him and stalked to Merlin’s door. “I have to go.”

“Arthur!”

Arthur left quickly. Merlin followed him. “Arthur!” Arthur didn’t acknowledge him. Merlin considered following him, but thought better of that. He decided to go to Morgana, since she knew him better than Merlin did and might be able to comfort him.

He walked through the castle, not quite sure where he was going. He always found himself getting lost. As he found himself walking through the kitchens, he was soon confronted by the large cook and chased out of there. Managing to get to the front entry way, he looked over by the door and saw Gwen leaving. She was walking at a brisk pace.

Merlin followed her outside. He saw her glance furtively around and then pull her red cloak up to hide her face. Merlin followed her at a safe distance. She walked by the local tavern and went inside. Merlin’s brow crinkled. He didn’t think the Rising Sun was the type of place Gwen frequented. Gwen soon came out, dragging Leon behind her. Leon looked slightly drunk.

Merlin became a little confused when Leon and Gwen traveled through the woods. They stopped at what looked to be a deserted cabin. Before going inside, Leon glanced around. Merlin remained hidden behind some trees. Merlin poked his head around and waited. Merlin didn’t know what was going on, but when he heard Gwen begin to scream, he ran over as quickly as he could, flinging the door open.

Leon whirled around to face him, his eyes bulging. Merlin was too shocked by what he saw before him, to pay any attention to Leon. Gwen was sitting on the floor, writhing in pain, her hands above her, restrained by shackles.

Merlin didn’t care that Leon was twice his size. He charged at the man, kicking him in the knee. Leon fell to the floor.

“Merlin, don’t!” Gwen screamed.

Merlin didn’t listen. Leon was a bit dazed, but starting to get up. “Merlin, you don’t understand-

Not paying attention, Merlin grabbed Leon’s sword and bashed him over the head with the hilt. Leon passed out. Merlin ran to Gwen.

“Merlin, stop! Don’t come any closer!” Gwen cried.

“Don’t worry, Gwen. I’m not going to hurt you.” Merlin approached her carefully.

“But I might hurt you.” There were tears streaming down Gwen’s face.

Merlin’s brow furrowed. He didn’t have time to contemplate her words before Gwen let out a terrible scream. Her body bent forward at a horrible angle, due to the shackles. Gwen looked up at Merlin with yellow eyes.

 _Did Gwen have magic, too?_ Merlin wondered. All of his thoughts came to a screeching halt when he saw Gwen’s face start to distort and elongate horrifically. Her head fell to the floor. Gwen continued to howl. Merlin’s mouth fell open when Gwen’s body started to change grotesquely. Hair sprouted up all over her body. Gwen turned into a wolf before his very eyes. Merlin tried to fight it, but it was losing battle. He fainted.

~*~

When Merlin came to, he saw Leon petting a wolf. The wolf was sitting where Gwen had been. Merlin’s eyes bulged. The wolf _was_ Gwen! He sprang up.

“Merlin, calm down!” Leon swiveled around to face him. He held up his hand toward Merlin.

“What the hell is going on?” Merlin crawled backwards and hit his back against the wall.

“That’s Gwen.” Leon pointed at the wolf.

“I know that!” Merlin screeched. “How is that Gwen?”

Leon shook his head. “I don’t know. Gwen doesn’t either. She was born like this. Whenever there’s a full moon she turns into…this.”

“A wolf.” Merlin sighed. He got up, rubbing the back of his head. “How did you get involved?”

Leon walked back over to the wolf…to Gwen and stroked her head. “We grew up together. Gwen’s grandmother kept Gwen’s condition a secret. But after she died, Gwen had no one. She told me what happened. She wanted my help. She thought I would be able to handle it since I’ve always had a way with animals, especially wolves. They don’t scare me the way they do other people.”

“So you chain her up during the full moon?”

“Yes.” Leon shook his head. “It was Gwen’s idea. I’ve never liked it.” He looked up at Merlin. “That’s why you saw us arguing the other day. She always has to convince me to do it.”

Merlin walked over to them slowly. He reached out his hand tentatively. When Leon gave him a quizzical look, he smiled. “I’m not afraid of wolves, either.” He stroked the wolf’s head.

“You can’t tell anyone about this, Merlin,” Leon said.

“Leon, do you really think I’d tell anyone?" Merlin raised one eyebrow at Leon. "Gwen’s my friend. I know how your king is about any form of magic. I wouldn’t do that to Gwen.”

Leon smiled gratefully.

“You look terrible.” Merlin peered at Leon.

Leon smiled sheepishly. “I may have had too much to drink at the tavern.”

“You’ve earned it. Leon, why don’t you go home? I can stay here with Gwen.”

Leon shook his head. “I’m not sure if that’s wise. Those shackles are pretty tight, but if she manages to get loose she could hurt you. Gwen would never forgive herself.”

“I can handle myself, trust me. I took you down, didn’t I?”

Leon laughed. “Are you sure?”

Merlin nodded. “I swear I will keep her safe.”

Leon was still hesitant but got up and walked over to a table in the back of the room. When he walked back, he handed Merlin a key. “When you take those off,” he pointed to the shackles, “be gentle. There’s a salve on the table. It doesn’t take away the marks, but it helps with the pain.”

“You’re a good friend, Leon.” Merlin smiled at Leon.

“You, too Merlin.” Leon slowly walked to the door, taking one last look at Gwen before departing.

Merlin sighed. He sat back against the wall and watched the wolf sleep.

~*~

When Merlin opened his eyes, he saw Gwen looking back at him with a tentative smile. Merlin groaned and put his head in his hands. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep. He’d tried valiantly to keep himself awake, but just before sunrise he gave in and rested his eyes for just a moment, which then turned into a half hour.

“I’m sorry, Gwen. I told Leon I’d watch over you. I shouldn’t have fallen asleep.”

“It’s okay, Merlin." Gwen smiled fully. "Leon’s fallen asleep plenty of times, too.”

Merlin smiled back at her briefly. An awkward silence fell over them.

“So…I’m a wolf.”

“And I’m a dragon lord.” Gwen’s eyes popped slightly. “I think that makes us perfect friends.”

“You don’t find this weird?”

Merlin shrugged. “I’ve read about things like this. It’s kind of exciting that it’s true.”

“You’re strange.” Gwen laughed.

“So I’ve been told.”

~*~

Merlin took the shackles off Gwen. He helped her apply the salve to her wrists. They made breakfast with food that Leon had left behind. They left the cabin soon after that. They walked in a comfortable silence for a little while. “I bet Arthur’s looking for me.” Merlin sighed. “I think he expects me to be at his beck and call. He forgets that I’m not his servant.”

Gwen bit her lip to hide a grin. “He gets on your nerves?”

“That’s an understatement," Merlin snorted. "He is so overbearing. And arrogant. And stubborn.”

“And you love that about him,” Gwen stated.

“What?” Merlin stopped in his tracks and sputtered.

Gwen took Merlin’s hand gently. “Merlin, it’s ok.” Merlin looked down at his feet. “Are you in love with Arthur?”

Merlin took a deep breath. “I can’t be.” Merlin started walking again. “I’m a dragon lord and he’s hated magic his whole life. He’s rich and I have nothing. He’s going to be king one day and I’m just a boy who grew up in a cave.”

Gwen frowned. She looked at Merlin, her eyes full of sympathy. “Do you know how I kept my secret for so long?”

Merlin shook his head. “Because I’m a servant and people don’t look at me. They don’t pay attention. But I pay attention to them. I’ve seen Arthur be an arrogant bully. But ever since you, he’s changed. I mean he still can be an arrogant bully at times.”

Merlin chuckled.

“But he smiles more. He says ‘thank you’ to his servant. He thinks before he acts. I’ve seen the way he looks at you. And all I can say is I would kill to have someone look at me, the way Arthur looks at you.”

Merlin glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He was fighting back a smile.

~*~

Arthur had been worried when he found out that Merlin hadn’t slept in his room. When Merlin showed up with Gwen, Arthur found it hard to hide his relief.

“Good morning, sire.” Gwen bowed her head.

“Good morning, Guinevere.” He barely looked at her.

“I should get to the Lady Morgana’s chambers.” She squeezed Merlin’s hand briefly before leaving.

Arthur noticed Gwen squeezing Merlin’s hand and felt something sharp and nasty roiling in his gut. “Where were you?”

“Arthur, I’m not your servant. I don’t have to report to you,” Merlin said.

“I was just concerned.” Arthur thought he sounded a bit defensive.

Merlin sighed. “I was at Gwen’s. She’s a good friend and she listens. I fell asleep at her house and she was kind enough to let me stay the night.”

Arthur inhaled deeply. He knew he had no claims on Merlin’s time. And he understood why Merlin sought Gwen out the previous night. It was Arthur’s own fault for shutting Merlin out after Arthur told him about his mother. He wanted to make it up to Merlin. “Merlin, have you ever been to the tavern?”

~*~

No one looked twice at the prince being seen at the Rising Sun. He didn’t frequent the place that often, but the knights would take him there every now and then after training. He ordered a pint of ale and he and Merlin found a table to sit at.

When they sat down Arthur observed Merlin surreptitiously and was happy to see Merlin smiling while he observed all of the raucous laughter, music, and hollering happening in the tavern. When the barmaid slammed their drinks in front of them, Merlin laughed. “I bet you’re not used to being treated like any peon off the street.”

“It happens more often than you think.” Arthur threw back his drink, gulping it down.

“Then why do you get such a bee in your bonnet when I do it to you?” Merlin grinned before slugging back his drink. He had drunk almost half of it, in one gulp.

“There’s a time and place for everything, Merlin, something which you don’t seem able to grasp.”

“Oh, I grasp it. I just don’t care.” Merlin grinned cheekily at him.

A loud cheer came from the back where a large group of men where gathered around the table playing dice.

Arthur laughed despite himself.

“Admit it, Arthur. You love my cheek.” Merlin took another swig of his drink.

“I will admit no such thing.” Arthur grinned.

“I’ve never played that before.” Merlin looked over at the men playing dice.

“There are a lot of things you’ve never done, Merlin.” Arthur picked up his cup and stared at it. He wondered just how strong that ale was; he was already starting to feel a little tipsy.

“Are you any good?”

“I excel at everything I do, Merlin, and that includes stupid parlor games that require no skill whatsoever.” He laughed. “Now that I think about it that probably is the perfect game for you.”

“How about a little wager then?” Merlin put down his drink.

“I’m listening.”

“We play a game of dice. You win; I give you ten pieces of silver.”

“I don’t need your money, Merlin,” Arthur interrupted.

“And you’re not going to get it.” Merlin smiled. “I win, then you admit that you like me…I mean that you like when I tell you exactly what’s on my mind.”

“That’s it?” Arthur took another gulp of his drink, finishing it off.

Merlin nodded.

Arthur slammed his cup down. “You’re on!”

~*~

Merlin had to admit that Arthur was as good at dice as he claimed. He’d guessed right eight straight times. Arthur was also getting drunker by the minute. Cheered on by the crowd, he guzzled drink after drink after every roll of the dice. Merlin however was completely sober.

Arthur shook the cup directly in Merlin’s face. “Three!” He threw the dice out without looking. The dice rolled and landed on three.

All of the men around the table except Merlin, cheered. Arthur took another drink.

“There’s no shame in admitting defeat, Merlin.”

“Never.” Merlin crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Have it your way.” Arthur smirked.

Arthur shook the dice, staring directly at Merlin. “Twelve.” Merlin coughed lightly at the same time as Arthur threw the dice out. It landed on seven.

The crowd groaned.

“You put me off.” Arthur glared at Merlin.

“What are you talking about?” Merlin furrowed his brow as he picked up the dice.

“You just coughed.”

“I was just clearing my throat.” Merlin pointed at his throat.

“You coughed deliberately.”

A slow grin spread on Merlin’s face. He nodded. “I knew you’d discover my secret in the end. There is just no fooling you, milord,” he said “milord” mockingly.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at him.

Merlin was on a good streak. He’d guessed correctly seven times in a row. He threw the dice for the eighth time. “Ten.” It was ten.

Arthur looked more and more agitated, though he was still having trouble focusing his eyes. Merlin thought he might pass out on his feet.

“There’s no shame in admitting defeat, sire.”

“Just get on with it.”

Merlin grinned. “Three.” It was three. The crowd roared. “One more and I win.”

“Don’t count your…” Arthur trailed off, blinking rapidly.

“I think the word you’re straining for is chickens.” Merlin laughed.

“Throw the dice,” Arthur said through gritted teeth.

“Alright.” He closed his eyes, shaking the cup vigorously. “Ten.” He let the roar of the crowd tell him what he already knew. When he opened his eyes, Arthur’s scowl made him laugh harder than he had in ages.

~*~

It took a valiant effort on Merlin’s part to get a drunken Arthur home. Arthur was very heavy and kept stumbling, requiring Merlin to grab him and press him closer to his side. Arthur also kept mumbling about a rematch and claiming that Merlin took advantage of Arthur’s drunken state. Merlin ignored him. He shushed Arthur when they entered the castle. By some kind of miracle, Merlin managed to get to Arthur’s chambers without being spotted.

Merlin dragged Arthur into his room. When Merlin turned to close the door, Arthur stumbled once again and nearly fell on his face. Arthur had the presence of mind to grab Merlin’s hand and they ended up tangled in a heap on the floor.

Merlin pulled back slightly, panting. Arthur and Merlin looked into each other’s eyes at the same moment. Arthur put his arms around Merlin. Merlin stopped breathing for a moment. Arthur was looking at him so intensely, Merlin felt as if he was in a trance. He put his hands on Arthur’s chest and managed to pull them both up.

Arthur’s gaze never left his. A nervous Merlin licked his lips and wheezed lightly when he noticed Arthur’s eyes tracking the movement. Merlin cleared his throat and averted his gaze. “You know you never delivered on your end of the bet.”

Arthur grabbed the front of his brown jacket, stumbling backwards as he tried to pull it off. “What were the terms again?”

Merlin rushed to Arthur’s side and started to help him take the jacket off. “I win and you tell me how much…”

“I like you.”

Merlin took Arthur’s coat all the way off. He walked over to Arthur’s desk and threw it on there. “Not exactly. You tell me that you like when I tell you exactly what’s on my mind.”

Merlin turned around and nearly gasped when he saw that Arthur was standing directly in front of him.

“I do like that about you. And I also like that you’re funny and kind and that you’re not scared of me. I like that I can be the biggest prat in the kingdom and you still care. Why is that?”

“I haven’t figured that out yet,” Merlin whispered.

“I think you have.” Arthur leaned in close.

Merlin froze. God, he really wanted this. But not like this. “No!” He moved out of the way and Arthur practically fell over his desk.

For a drunken man Arthur was surprisingly quick to get up as he reached for Merlin’s hand, stopping Merlin in his place. “What are you doing?”

“Keeping you from making a mistake." Merlin turned to face him. "You may want to…kiss me now. But you won’t when you’re sober.”

“That’s not true.” Arthur pulled Merlin in closer. “I want to do this and I know you do, too.”

“No.” He walked backwards, looking at Arthur. “I have to go.”

Arthur sighed heavily. He went to his bed and plopped down. “Before you go can you help me?”

Merlin stopped in front of the door. He hung his head. “With what?”

“Take off my shirt.” Arthur pulled at his shirt.

“Are you serious?” Merlin’s mouth opened so wide you could practically see his tonsils.

“I’m not coordinated enough to take it off.” Arthur pulled at his shirt feebly.

“If you have it in you to say the word ‘coordinated’ I think you can manage with your shirt,” Merlin huffed. He turned to the door.

“Please,” Arthur begged.

Merlin looked over his shoulder and completely lost his battle when he saw that Arthur was practically pouting. Merlin trudged over. Arthur lifted up his arms. Merlin grabbed the shirt end and slowly pulled Arthur’s shirt from his body. He smiled when he saw Arthur’s hair sticking up all over.

When he looked down at Arthur’s muscles and the smattering of chest hair, the smile fell from his face. He looked into Arthur’s eyes. His pupils were blown wide. Merlin pushed Arthur back against the bed. ‘When you’re sober…” Merlin leaned over Arthur. “If you still want to kiss me…” He hovered just above Arthur’s lips. “You know where to find me.” He moved and quickly kissed Arthur’s forehead before dashing to the door.

“Merlin!” Arthur cried after him.

~*~

Merlin slammed the door behind him, and gasped loudly when he ran into Uther. “Uther, what-what are you doing here?”

“I should ask you the same question. And Merlin, as long as you reside in Camelot, you shall address me as sire.”

Merlin nodded. “Excuse me, sire.”

“What were you doing in there?” Uther gestured to Arthur’s room.

“Arthur and I went out. I was just making sure that Arthur arrived at his room okay.”

“How responsible of you.”

Merlin grimaced at Uther’s tone.

“I don’t think it’s wise that you be in the prince’s room alone at such a late hour,” Uther declared. “Arthur is the prince and he has many important duties and needs his rest. I can’t have you keeping him up and distracting him.”

Merlin simply nodded. He just wanted to get away from Arthur’s room as quickly as possible. When Uther said nothing, Merlin started to leave.

“I trust that your plans to leave the castle are coming along well?”

Merlin stopped and looked back at the king. “Yes. I should be leaving shortly. I wouldn’t want to overstay my welcome.”

“That point was reached long ago.” Uther sneered as he walked past Merlin.

Merlin glared after the king.

~*~

The next morning, Arthur woke up with a splitting headache. The events of the previous night were a bit of a blur, but he did distinctly remember making a pass at Merlin and being turned down. _When you’re sober…if you still want to kiss me…you know where to find me._

Arthur shook his head. Perhaps Merlin was right and it would have been a bad idea, but he still regretted it not happening. He tried to put it from his mind. He had a meeting with his father and he didn’t want to be thinking about kissing Merlin while talking to his father.

He met his father in the council room. His father was at his desk going over some papers. Uther took off his glasses and stood. “Good morning, son.”

Arthur shrunk back slightly. His father didn’t usually greet him so informally. “Good morning, Father.”

“Arthur, do you remember Lord Godwin?” Uther strode over to Arthur.

Arthur searched his memory. He smiled when he remembered the man. “Yes. He was not like many of the other kings. He was actually pleasant to be around.”

“Yes, Lord Godwin has always been a good friend, as well as trusted ally of Camelot. That is why I have invited him to visit Camelot. He should be arriving tomorrow with his daughter, Elena.”

“Tomorrow? That’s a bit soon.”

“It’s not soon enough.” Uther sighed.

“What do you mean, Father?” Arthur raised his eyebrows.

“Arthur as much as I enjoy Lord Godwin’s company, this visit isn’t a social call. It’s a strategic maneuver,” Uther explained. “The dragon attack has decimated Camelot and we unfortunately do not have the resources to rebuild Camelot the way it was before, not without an alliance.”

“You said that Lord Godwin was already an ally of Camelots.”

“Yes, but to secure the kind of resources that we need, a stronger match is necessary.”

Arthur noticed that Uther was having trouble looking him in the eye. It wasn’t like his father to be so jittery. “What kind of match are you talking about?”

“A love match.”

“A love match?" Arthur jerked his head back. "Father, do you want to tell me something about Lord Godwin and your relationship?”

Uther sputtered indignantly. Arthur couldn’t hold back a chuckle. “Arthur, please be serious.”

“I’m trying to be. I just don’t have any idea what you’re getting at. Lord Godwin and his daughter…” Arthur’s eyes widened. “Elena and I?!”

Uther nodded.

“I don’t know the woman. How can you expect me to fall in love with Elena?”

“Love doesn’t have anything to do with it. It just requires a more permanent union.”

“Marriage?!” Arthur gaped at his father.

“Yes,” Uther said.

“Father, you can’t seriously expect me to marry someone I’ve never met.”

Uther shook his head. “Of course not, that’s what this visit is for. You two can get acquainted and then we will proceed with the wedding.”

“Father-

“Arthur, this for the good of Camelot. I know in time you will come to understand that this is for the best.” Uther clutched Arthur’s shoulder. He left a still gobsmacked Arthur behind.

~*~

Merlin knocked on Gwen’s door and he didn’t have to wait long before he was greeted with her beaming visage. “Hello, Merlin.”

“Hello, Gwen. Can I come in?”

“Of course.” She opened the door wider for him to step through. After closing the door, Gwen surprised Merlin with a hug. “I’m happy to see you.”

Merlin returned the hug. He smiled as he pulled back. “It’s good to see you. How are you doing with the whole…?” He gestured vaguely with his hand. “Wolf thing?”

“Yes, Merlin." Gwen tittered. "I'm fine. I’ve been dealing with it my entire life.”

Merlin’s cheeks flushed. “Right. Sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“Thank you, Merlin. It happens once a month usually. It’s more than a little awkward to deal with, but I’ve learned to live with it as best I can.”

“It must help having, Leon.”

“Oh, yes. He’s always been a big help. If I had to deal with it alone, I don’t think I could cope.” Gwen gestured for Merlin to come and sit at the table. “It’s good to have someone to talk to.”

“Well if Leon is unavailable, I hope you know you can talk to me.” Merlin and Gwen sat down.

“Likewise.” Gwen smiled.

“Does anyone else know, other than Leon, and now me?”

“The only other person that knows is Morgana.”

“She knows and she hasn’t told Uther?” Merlin’s eyes widened.

“She wouldn’t do that. I told you she’s very sweet. She doesn’t agree with Uther’s views on magic.”

“That’s good to know.” Merlin smiled.

Gwen put her hands in her lap and fidgeted with her skirt. “How are you doing with adjusting to life in Camelot…without your father?”

“It’s still hard not being able to talk to him." Merlin sighed. "And not knowing what happened is making it harder. I tell myself I’m okay if I never know, but that’s a lie.”

Gwen took his hand in hers. “I hope that Arthur is able to help you.”

Merlin’s cheeks unconsciously reddened when Arthur’s name came up.

“Still not ready to admit what you feel for him?”

“I still don’t see the use.” Merlin pursed his lips.

“Merlin, I’m your friend. You can talk to me safely. I won’t say a word to anyone else.”

Merlin ran his hands through his hair. “You know what I hate about, Arthur?”

Gwen rolled her eyes fondly. “What?”

“I want to hate him, but the prat is such a good person that I can’t,” he sighed. “I can’t stop thinking about him.” He glanced up at her briefly. “Arthur almost kissed me.”

“Oh, my God.” Gwen opened her mouth wide in shock.

“It’s not really a big deal.” Gwen gave him an incredulous look. “He was drunk. I put a stop to it. I’m sure it means nothing to Arthur.”

“You don’t know that, Merlin. You have to talk to him.”

“I don’t know if I can.”

“Merlin,” Gwen squeezed his knee. “You are a brave person. If you have a chance to be happy with Arthur, you have to fight for it.”

Merlin wrung his hands, considering Gwen’s words.

~*~

Arthur hadn’t seen Merlin at all for the rest of the day. Arthur assumed that Merlin was avoiding him. Not that Arthur made much of an effort to reach out to Merlin, either. The next day, Arthur was determined to talk to him. It was just a drunken mistake and nothing came of it. He didn’t see why it had to ruin their friendship. He also wanted to alert Merlin of Elena’s impending arrival, and that his time may be limited for a few days.

Arthur knocked on Merlin’s door.

Merlin opened the door and his eyes widened slightly when he saw Arthur. “Hi.”

“Hello,” he paused. Arthur gestured to inside. “May I come in?”

Merlin looked back hesitantly, but soon nodded. He gave Arthur a wide berth before closing the door. “If this is about the other night-

“No.” Arthur shook his head. “Though I do want to apologize for my behavior. It wasn’t fair to you.”

“No harm done.” Merlin smiled grimly. 

Arthur cleared his throat. “I wanted to tell you that there will a visiting Lord arriving today. Lord Godwin and his daughter Elena. My father wants me to make sure that Elena enjoys her stay here. So I will be spending a bit of time with her. I just wanted to let you know, in case you were wondering what I was doing. I didn’t want you think I was avoiding you.”

“Thank you for telling me." Merlin grinned. "I hope Elena can enjoy herself and not be too overwhelmed by having to suffer listening to you talk about battle strategy.”

“It’ll be nice to spend time with someone who doesn’t endlessly mock me.” Arthur chuckled.

“You know I only do it because I lo…” Merlin trailed off. He looked down immediately, suddenly preoccupied with a loose thread in his pants.

Arthur swallowed several times before smiling at Merlin. “I should go.”

“Have fun.” Merlin’s voice cracked on the last word.

Arthur nodded and briskly walked away.

~*~

Arthur was genuinely pleased to see his father look so happy when Lord Godwin and Elena arrived. Lord Godwin and Uther shared a warm hug.

“Lord Godwin, it is such a pleasure to have you here.”

“It is a pleasure to once again be in Camelot.” Lord Godwin turned his attention to Arthur. “I haven’t seen you in a long time. It’s lovely to see you again, Arthur.”

“Thank you, Lord Godwin,” Arthur shook his hand.

“I’d like to introduce you to my daughter, Elena,” Lord Godwin announced.

A beautiful girl with blonde hair stepped forward. She was wearing a lovely yellow dress and her hair was styled in a perfectly put together chignon. Arthur had only met Elena, briefly, when they were children and remembered her being a mess of a girl. She had certainly changed.

“It’s nice to meet you, Arthur.” Elena smiled sweetly.

“It’s nice to meet you, too. You look lovely.”

“Thank you." Elena blushed. "You’re too kind. I’m not exactly a fan of fancy dresses, but a princess has to do what she must.”

“I understand.” Arthur laughed.

Arthur looked back at his father. He looked pleased as punch. Arthur resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

~*~

Arthur had planned a leisurely horseback ride through the gardens, but it turned that Elena had other ideas. Arthur could barely keep up with Elena. It reminded him of riding with Morgana when they were children. Elena finally came to a stop in a clearing in the woods. Arthur caught up with her a minute later, too winded to speak properly at first.

“It’s hard to keep up with you, Elena,” Arthur panted.

“Sorry." Elena laughed as she dismounted her horse. "Horse riding is one of my few joys in life. I can’t help myself once I start.”

“It’s always nice to be able to do something that you really love.” Arthur dismounted.

“My mother was an excellent horsewoman." Elena smiled. "I think I might take after her. I never met her. I like to think that I take after her in some ways.”

Arthur nodded. “I never met my mother, either. People tell me that I look like her. I’d like to think that there’s some of her in me; that I’m not completely like my father.”

Elena shook her head. “I don’t think you are. You’re a perfectly nice person.” Elena immediately realized her faux pas and covered her mouth.

Arthur just chortled.

“I didn’t mean to insinuate that your father isn’t nice. He’s been very nice to me. It’s just Uther does have a reputation.”

“I completely understand.” Arthur waved off her explanation.

Elena sighed in relief.

“Who taught you how to ride?” Arthur stroked his horse’s mane.

Elena’s sunny demeanor disappeared. She frowned. “It was someone very special. His name was Gwaine.”

Arthur cocked his head to the side, curious. “Was he a friend?”

Elena bit her lip. “More than that. I thought I might marry him.”

Arthur was taken aback. “I’m sorry. What happened?”

“He died.” Elena looked down at the ground.

“I’m sorry to hear that. How did it happen?” Arthur led his horse closer to Elena.

“Arthur! Elena!” Morgana suddenly appeared next to them atop her horse.

“Morgana, what are you doing here?” Arthur asked.

“I wanted to catch up with Elena,” Morgana smiled at Elena as she dismounted. “Uther also asked me to tell you that he wants to speak with you immediately when you return.”

“Thank you.” Arthur had an idea of what Uther wanted to talk about and was not looking forward to the discussion.

~*~

Arthur left Morgana and Elena as they giggled over both of them beating him home. He found Uther in his room. “Did you enjoy your time with Elena?” Uther asked without giving Arthur a chance to close the door.

"Yes, we had a very pleasant time."

"That's good." Uther smiled broadly. "I think it's very important for you to propose before they leave tomorrow."

Arthur goggled at his father. "After one afternoon? I thought this trip was for us to get to know each other?"

"It was, and now you have gotten to know her and your personalities are perfectly agreeable."

"I like the girl. She's very nice. It doesn't mean I'm prepared to spend the rest of my life with her." Arthur tried to reason with his father.

Uther grabbed Arthur's arm. "Open your eyes, Arthur! You're not living in some fantasy. Getting married for love is a luxury you can't afford. When you're king your first duty isn't your personal happiness, but doing whatever is necessary to secure the future of Camelot!"

Arthur pulled back his arm and stepped away from his father. “I would do anything to protect Camelot, you know that, Father. But I don't see how marrying someone I don't know, let alone, love will help matters."

"That is why I am king and you are not. Being a king requires sacrifices, my son. The sooner you learn that the better."

~*~

Arthur walked to his room utterly defeated. There was no reasoning with his father. Uther announced that he would assemble Lord Godwin, Elena, and several other important members of society and Arthur was to propose the very next day. He felt more trapped than ever before.

He was surprised to find Morgana waiting in his room. "Morgana, what are you doing here? Where's Elena?"

"She's getting settled in her room," Morgana sauntered over to him. "What is it, Arthur? You look more distressed than I've ever seen you."

Arthur ran both hands through his hair and exhaled loudly. He moved over to his bed and sat down heavily. "Father wants me to marry Elena."

"Is that really a surprise? Uther's been grooming you for marriage since you could walk." Morgana walked over and clutched one of Arthur's bedposts.

"I don't know. I suppose I just never believed he would actually make me go through with it."

"Elena's perfectly nice."

"I know she is!" Arthur snapped. He threw his head back. "I'm sorry, Morgana. Elena is perfectly nice, but I don’t want perfectly nice for a wife.”

“Perhaps you don’t want a wife at all.” Morgana grinned.

Arthur shook his head. “I want to get married.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Morgana sat on the bed next to Arthur. “I think who you want is Merlin.”

Arthur spluttered in protest. “You’re completely wrong.”

“Am I?” Morgana raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think so. I’ve seen you two together. There’s something special there.”

“Morgana-

“Don’t Morgana me. Why can’t you just admit what you feel for him?”

“Because I’m not a girl. I don’t talk about my _feelings_ , especially when there’s no point.”

“Ah ha!” Morgana exclaimed. “Then you admit you have feelings for Merlin?”

“Many feelings – frustration, annoyance, exasperation…” Arthur listed them off on his fingers.

“Adoration,” Morgana completed the list.

Arthur crossed his arms in front of his chest. “You’re relentless. You’re not going to give up are you?”

Morgana shook her head.

“Alright,” Arthur took a deep breath. “I care about him a great deal.” Arthur dropped his head in his hands.

Morgana squealed. “This is a good thing, Arthur.”

“It is not a good thing, Morgana." Arthur whipped his head up to face her. "Nothing can happen between us. I have to marry a woman. I have to have a queen.”

“Who says?”

“My father, ancient tradition,” Arthur groaned. “I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

Morgana put her arms around him. “What you’re going to do, little brother, is follow your heart.”

 

~*~

Merlin looked up from the tonic he was mixing, and almost dropped the vial when he saw Morgana standing in Edwin’s house. “Morgana, what are you doing here?”

“Where’s Edwin?”

“He’s off gathering herbs.” Merlin carefully placed the vial down.

“Isn’t that your job?”

Merlin nodded. “Yes, but Edwin said there were specific ingredients that only he was trained to deal with. I didn’t really question it. I don’t really like being around Edwin very much.”

“That’s unfortunate since you have to work for him.”

Merlin shrugged. “Is there something you needed? Do you need more of that sleeping draught?”

“No. I just wanted to invite you to a celebration we’re having at the castle. I know you don’t really like fancy events, but this is more of an informal celebration,” Morgana explained.

“Why do you want me to come?”

“It’s a celebration for Lord Godwin and Elena. She’s a very sweet girl and I think that you would like her. Also, Arthur’s been complaining about not getting to spend time with you.”

“Then why doesn’t he ask me himself?” Merlin felt that there was something Morgana was keeping from him.

“You know, Arthur. He’d rather suffer in silence than admit he misses you,” Morgana smiled.

“That is just like him.” Merlin smiled tightly.

“Will you come?” Morgana moved in closer.

Merlin hesitated. He sighed. He figured he might as well say yes. It wouldn’t do any harm. “Alright.”

“Good." Morgana grinned widely. "I think you’ll really enjoy meeting Elena.”

~*~

Arthur’s knees were shaking. He was dressed in his official ceremonial clothes. He had on his crown and everything felt very real. He couldn’t believe he was about to propose to some girl he barely knew. He turned and looked at his father behind him, who was speaking excitedly with Lord Godwin.

To his right, Morgana was standing with Gwen. He smiled weakly at Morgana. She had assured him that Merlin would be working with Edwin, gathering herbs. Arthur had wanted to tell Merlin about the proposal, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

Arthur looked back to in front of him where his knights and other assorted friends of his father were. The doors in the back of the room opened and Elena walked in, looking almost as nervous as Arthur. Arthur began to fidget even more.

Elena came to stand awkwardly beside him. Arthur tried to remember the speech he had prepared. “I’m honored to be standing before you today in the presence of our dear friend, Lord Godwin,” Arthur turned and motioned stiffly behind him, “and his wonderful daughter, Elena.” He smiled at her. She smiled back, but the smile didn’t reach her eyes.

“The people of this kingdom are very dear to me. This place is my life. I hope one day to continue the good work of my father,” Arthur motioned to Uther. “And to make Camelot a place of peace and happiness.” Everyone in the room clapped.

Just then, Merlin walked in through the open doors at the back. The guards almost stopped him, but soon recognized him and let him in. He walked in slowly and stayed in the back. Arthur felt the breath leave his body. What was Merlin doing here? He couldn’t continue. He had to stop this somehow. But when he gazed back at his father, and saw the stern look on his face, he knew stopping was out of the question.

Arthur looked down at his feet, anywhere but in Merlin’s direction. “It is my sincerest hope that you,” he turned to Elena, “Princess Elena, share these dreams.”

Arthur swallowed down the bile rising in his throat and slowly got down on one knee. “With this in mind, I would like to ask you to do me the honor of becoming my…wife,” he tripped over the last word.

He didn’t miss the look of fear in Elena’s eyes. She paused for a long moment before whispering, “yes.”

Everyone in the room cheered. Arthur got up slowly. Elena was wringing her hands. He dared to look where Merlin stood. Arthur’s heart broke at the determined look on Merlin’s face. He was standing tall, with his chin jutted out, but Arthur could see the heartbreak in Merlin’s eyes. He was sure it matched his own. Merlin nodded stiffly at Arthur and then left the room quickly.

Arthur was actually grateful when his father and Lord Godwin came over to offer their congratulations. He would welcome any distraction to keep him from picturing that look in Merlin’s eyes. 

~*~

Merlin packed hurriedly. He didn’t have many possessions here, but Gwen had provided him with a few new shirts and some horrible looking neck scarves and he didn’t want to be rude and leave any of it behind. He had no idea where he was going, but he couldn’t stay at the castle anymore. He’d be damned if he would watch Arthur with his new bride.

Damn Arthur for not telling him this news directly. Damn Arthur for making him care so much. Perhaps being alone in a cave would be better than feeling like this.

Merlin stopped his bustling around when he heard a tentative knock on his door. He knew who it was without needing to ask. “Come in.”

Arthur walked in slowly. He stood by the door, not coming into the room very far. Merlin ignored him while he packed. “You’re leaving.”

“Excellent observation skills. I can see why you’re such a great hunter.”

“Merlin, I’m sorry that…”

“Don’t be sorry,” Merlin finally gazed in Arthur’s direction, though he still couldn’t look at his face. “You’re getting married. It’s a happy time.” He put on a fake smile. “Congratulations.”

“Merlin, this isn’t my idea, but I have to do this for the good of the kingdom. It’s my duty.”

“You don’t owe me any explanations." Merlin picked up his small bag and slung it over his back. "You don’t owe me anything.”

Arthur finally moved in closer. He made a tentative move to touch Merlin’s arm, but he pulled back. “I owe you so much, Merlin.”

“You don’t have to help me find out what happened to my father. I know that he’s dead, and if I need to find out anything more, I’ll do it myself.”

“Where will you go?” Arthur whispered.

“I think Gwen will let me stay with her for a little while. I’ll figure out something to do after that.” Merlin finally looked up into Arthur’s face. “Good-bye, Arthur.”

Merlin brushed past Arthur.

“Merlin!”

Merlin stopped with his hand on the door handle. He didn’t turn back to look at Arthur.

“I wish things could have been different.”

“Me, too.”

Merlin rushed out of the room. He didn’t let the tears fall until he was safely out of the castle.

~*~

Morgana laughed loudly. She had just seen Merlin sprinting away from the castle. Her plan had been a success. She knew if she played Uther just right, he couldn’t help being the tyrant that he was and separating Arthur and Merlin. She barely had to lift a finger. Now that Merlin was out of her hair. she could focus on destroying Uther and Arthur.

“Things have finally worked out, haven’t they?” She turned to her mirror.

“I wouldn’t be so sure.”

Morgana’s eyes narrowed. “What does that mean? Merlin is gone, is he not?”

“For now," the mirror sounded far too pleased for Morgana’s liking. “It seems that all of your plotting may have backfired. Arthur now knows what he truly desires. He will not give up.”

Morgana groaned. “That’s it. I am done playing nice. If I can’t keep Arthur away from Merlin, I’ll just have to remove Merlin permanently.” She cocked her head to the side. “But before he dies, I think Merlin will prove very useful to me.”

~*~

Arthur sat by the window, looking out periodically, but mainly staring at his mother’s sigil. He kept thinking about what he’d told Merlin about giving the sigil to the woman he married. He ran his thumb across the bird in the middle of the sigil. He couldn’t imagine giving this to Elena. He couldn’t imagine giving it to anyone but Merlin.

“I love Merlin.” He covered his mouth. He’d never said that, even in his own head. “I love Merlin.” He started to laugh. “I love Merlin.”

Arthur had spent so much trying to suppress his feeling, just saying it out loud filled him with relief. He felt happier than he had in a long time. More than anything, he wanted to find Merlin and tell him how he felt. He wanted to be with him.

Of course there was still the problem of his father and his engagement to Elena. He knew his father couldn’t be reasoned with, but he couldn’t go through with it.

Perhaps he and Merlin could run away together. Camelot had been Arthur’s entire life, but he realised he would happily give up the throne and this life to start something new with Merlin.

It dawned on Arthur he was getting ahead of himself. What if Merlin didn’t feel the same as him? He didn’t really doubt Merlin’s feelings. He didn’t think Merlin would have reacted to the proposal so strongly if he didn’t love Arthur back. But Arthur had to be sure and there was only one way to find out.

Arthur rushed over to Gwen’s house. He hoped he wouldn’t be disturbing her, but he had to speak to Merlin. He knocked on her door. Arthur was a bit impatient and barely waited a few seconds before knocking again.

“Who’s there?” She called out.

“It’s Arthur.”

Gwen gasped. “Prince Arthur?” Gwen quickly opened the door. “Sire, what are you doing here?”

“I came to talk to Merlin.”

“Merlin?” Gwen raised an eyebrow.

“I know that he may not want to speak with me, but you have to let me see him. It’s very important.”

Gwen gaped at him. “Arthur, Merlin isn’t here.”

“What?”

“He came to see me yesterday after you proposed to Princess Elena and he said good-bye.”

“Oh, no,” Arthur rubbed a hand back and forth across his eye. “Do you think he went back to the caves?”

“He might have.”

“Gwen, I need you to do something for me.”

Gwen eyed him warily.

“I would do it myself, but my father will be keeping a close eye on me for the next few days. I need you to get word to Merlin and tell him I need to talk to him urgently.”

Gwen sighed. “Arthur, I know you’re the prince and you can force me to do this, but please don’t ask me to do anything that’s going to hurt Merlin further. You’ve already broken his heart.”

“I broke his heart?”

Gwen nodded.

Arthur knew it looked insensitive, but he couldn’t help the wide smile on his face. This meant that Merlin loved him, too. At Gwen’s horrified look, Arthur stopped smiling. “I’m sorry. I’m just happy to know that Merlin cares for me in the same way I feel about him.”

“You love Merlin?” Gwen smiled tentatively.

“Yes.” Arthur grinned.

Gwen squealed. She covered her mouth. “I’m sorry, sire.”

Arthur laughed. “It’s alright. Can you help me, Gwen?”

“Absolutely.” Gwen beamed at him.

~*~

Morgana knocked hurriedly on Uther’s door.

“Enter.

Morgana opened the door and closed it quietly. She pressed herself against the door and heaved a great sigh.

“Morgana, are you ill?” Uther got up from his desk at once.

Morgana shook her head. “No. I’m just very upset.”

“What’s happened?” Uther asked with concern in his voice.

“Nothing’s happened yet. But something will happen and I’m so worried about Arthur.”

“What’s wrong with Arthur?” Uther’s eyes widened in alarm.

“I’m afraid he’s about to do something really foolish.” She clutched at her stomach. “I feel sick just thinking about telling you this, but Arthur could ruin his whole future and Camelots.”

“Morgana, you must tell me." Uther took hold of Morgana’s hands. "If Camelot’s well-being is at stake, it is your duty to tell me.”

Morgana nodded, wiping away a tear. "I understand.” She took a deep breath. “Arthur is making plans to run away with Merlin.”

“With Merlin?!”

Morgana just looked up at him.

Uther let go of her arms and began to pace. “How could Arthur be so _selfish_ and _foolish_?”

“You mustn’t blame Arthur. It’s Merlin’s fault.”

“How did you come across this information?” Uther stopped pacing and looked at Morgana.

Tears fell down Morgana’s face. “That’s the other thing that I have to tell you.”

~*~

Merlin picked at the chain mail weighing heavily against his chest. It was so uncomfortable. For the tenth time, he grumbled to himself about this plan of Gwen’s not working.

When Gwen had come to see him in the caves, he was surprised to see her and even more surprised when she told him that Arthur wanted to see him. He claimed to want nothing to do with Arthur, though the fact that Arthur had been on his mind every minute refuted those claims. Gwen could barely contain her excitement and kept squealing every five seconds. She assured Merlin that he would want to hear what Arthur had to say. He trusted Gwen and he really didn’t like how he’d left things with Arthur.

Gwen told Merlin that Uther would probably not allow Merlin back on castle grounds, so she had Leon get her a knights’ uniform for Merlin to masquerade in. He could slip into the castle and see Arthur with no problems. Merlin thought it sounded too easy. But so far, other than the ill-fighting uniform, he’d had no problems.

He made it through the castle gates with no difficulty. He tried to walk as confidently as possible to truly look the part, but he was too scared to really convey much confidence. He was worried about being caught and even more than that he was worried about what Arthur was going to say.

He’d almost passed the threshold of the front door when his path was blocked by a guard. He gulped and turned around, only to be faced with another guard looming over him. The guard behind him grabbed his arm. “The king would like a word with you.”

“C-can it wait? The prince said he needed to speak with me and that it was urgent.”

“You’re not going anywhere near the prince, Merlin.” The second guard stalked toward Merlin.

Merlin closed his eyes. He didn’t know how he was going to get out of this.

~*~

The guards threw Merlin into the throne room and he landed right in front of Uther’s feet. Merlin looked up and was faced with a sneering Uther.

Uther looked down on Merlin. He shook his head. “How dare you try and masquerade as a knight. The thought of it makes me sick.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. You know how I hate to displease you.” Merlin glared at Uther.

“Get up!” Uther stared at Merlin, a twisted grin on his face.

Merlin slowly rose to his feet.

“I am aware of Arthur’s plans and that he sent for you. I knew you were trouble the instant I laid eyes on you. Whether or not you possess magic, you are just as much of a poison as your father was. We’re lucky to be rid of him.”

“’Rid of him?’” Merlin’s eyes widened. “Do you know what happened to my father?”

“I assume he’s dead, just as you have. Do you think if I knew where your father was I would have allowed you to stay here in Camelot, giving you the chance to poison my son?”

“I haven’t hurt, Arthur.”

“Yes, you have." Uther slowly strode over to him. "You’ve hurt my son and you’ve hurt Camelot. All because of your abhorrent _feelings_.”

“I understand that an unfeeling bastard like you can’t possibly understand what it is to truly love another person-”

Uther grabbed Merlin’s chin. “Don’t you dare speak to me about love. I’ve known real and true love and understand it more than an insignificant boy like you ever will. I know of its joys, but I also know that it can corrupt. Love is the most destructive force in this world. It is a disease.” He let go of Merlin, pushing him back hard. “I know of only two ways to stop it – a cure or death.”

Merlin inhaled sharply. The look in Uther’s eyes was terrifying.

“Do you know what your _beloved_ is doing right now? He’s down the hall packing for a new life with you.”

Merlin turned his head in the direction of Arthur’s chamber, his heart soaring at the thought that Arthur was willing to give up everything for him. He looked down at his feet, pursing his lips. But he knew now was not the time for them, not with Uther wise to Arthur’s plan. “He’ll never know I’m here.”

“Oh, yes he will." Uther laughed mirthlessly. "Because you are going to go to him, tell him that you received his message, and tell him why you’re here. Because you _don’t_ love him. You’ll break his heart and that will cure him.”

“Or you’ll kill me?” Merlin glowered at him.

Uther shook his head slowly. “No. Killing you would just make him love you more and the kingdom and his marriage would ultimately crumble. I’m not going to kill you.” He nodded at the guards, who went to open the doors. “I’ll kill her.”

Merlin followed Uther’s stare and was horrified to see the guards dragging a weeping Gwen inside. “Gwen!” He rushed towards her, but the guards pushed him back.

“You would kill her for helping me?” Merlin spun around to stare at Uther.

“I would kill her because I know what she is. She is a disgusting creature.”

Merlin’s brow furrowed. How could Uther possibly know about Gwen’s condition? He couldn’t believe that Leon would tell Uther.

Uther stalked over to him. “So, what’s it going to be Merlin? Your _love_ or her life?”

~*~

Merlin quietly opened Arthur’s door. He saw Arthur haphazardly stuffing clothes into a small bag. He didn’t realize until this moment how much he’d missed Arthur, how much he was going to miss him. Merlin closed the door behind him. “I see no one taught you how to pack properly.”

Arthur whipped around to face him. He stared in wonder at Merlin.

“Arthur.” Merlin slowly came forward.

“Merlin.”

“I got your message.”

“You came.” Arthur’s face split into a wide grin. “You came!” He rushed forward and crushed Merlin to him. “You came.”

Merlin bit his lip to keep from crying out. He was feeling so many different emotions at once; he couldn’t sort out one from the other. Being in Arthur’s arms felt so right, but it sickened him, knowing what he was going to have to do. He closed his eyes and allowed himself one second of happiness. He pulled back and looked into Arthur’s eyes. “Arthur, I…”

Arthur put a hand to Merlin’s lips. “Merlin, don’t talk. For once just listen, please.” Merlin didn’t say anything. “You may not believe this, but I know what an arrogant prat that I can be. It’s the way I’ve always been and what I thought I had to be, to be King. But then I met you and I realized that I can be more than that. I can be a prat. I can be an idiot. I can be kind. I can be all that and more. All of that is who I am and I know that because of you. To know that you just accept me as I am fills me with a kind of peace that I’ve never felt before.” Arthur went over to his bag and retrieved something.

Merlin looked down and furiously wiped away his tears. He couldn’t break.

Arthur came back to him. “Merlin, you are brash, rude, and pig-headed and those are only some of the things I love about you. I don’t ever want you to change because then you wouldn’t be the man I love.” Arthur opened his palm and Merlin saw Arthur’s mother’s sigil. “I love you, Merlin.”

Merlin took several deep breaths. “I’m sorry, Arthur. But I don’t love you.”

Arthur’s shoulders slumped and the light went out of his eyes.

If Merlin lived for a thousand years, he would never be able to erase that image from his mind.

“That’s not true. You’re lying.” Arthur shook his head.

“It’s not. Arthur I care about you, but not in the same way that you care about me.”

“You came all this way to tell me you don’t love me?”

“I didn’t want you to wonder or have any doubts. Arthur, you will be a wonderful king. I couldn’t live with myself if you gave that up for me.”

“But I have a plan. We can run away together. We can go somewhere my father can never hurt us. I don’t have to be king.” A tear fell from Arthur’s eye.

Merlin swallowed thickly. “Yes, you do. You will do great things for Camelot. Because it is what you were born to do. You can’t throw that away for someone who will _never_ love you the way you deserve to be.” Merlin reached out and closed Arthur’s hand around the sigil. “You will find someone to love you. You will find your Queen. That belongs to her, not me.”

“Merlin, look at me.” Arthur cupped Merlin’s chin.

Merlin steeled himself, before looking up at Arthur.

“Is this what you really want?” Arthur’s voice wavered.

“Yes." Merlin nodded slowly. "This is the way it has to be.”

“Then, go,” Arthur’s voice hardened.

“Arthur, I’m sorry.”

“Just leave, Merlin.” Arthur walked over to his window.

“Good-bye, Arthur.” Merlin’s voice cracked on Arthur’s name. He walked away on unsteady legs, the tears falling before he made it out the door.

~*~

Merlin strode back into the throne room. “I did what you asked. I told Arthur I didn’t love him. His heart is broken. Are you happy?” He pointed at Gwen. “Now let her go.”

Uther glared at Merlin. For one fearful moment, Merlin worried that Uther would go back on his word. But then Uther gestured to his guards and they roughly released Gwen. Uther pointed at Merlin. “I want you and that thing to leave Camelot and you are never to return. If I ever see either one of you again, I will gladly kill you.”

“One day Arthur will know of what a hateful and disgusting person that his father is. And he will hate you.” Merlin stared daggers at Uther.

Uther just smiled grimly at Merlin.

Merlin grabbed Gwen’s hand and led her out.

~*~

Leon hid around the corner as Gwen and Merlin were led out of the throne room. He had been worried ever since Gwen had asked him for the knight’s uniform. She had told him Merlin needed to see Arthur because he was in love with him. He was confused when he saw Merlin furiously walking to the throne room, where Uther was. He feared what could happen.

He was horrified to see Gwen being forcibly held by Uther’s guards. He heard every word that Merlin said to the king. He wanted to rescue Gwen and Merlin, but knew he couldn’t take them on alone. He had to get to Arthur.

~*~

As Gwen and Merlin walked out of the castle, Uther’s guards a step behind them, Gwen turned to Merlin. “I’m so sorry, Merlin.”

Merlin frowned. “Don’t apologise. You were almost killed because of me.”

Gwen shook her head vehemently. “This is not your fault, Merlin. This is Uther’s doing. I knew that he could be cruel, but this is beyond what I ever imagined him doing.”

Merlin shrugged one shoulder listlessly. Merlin looked like he hurt all over; even breathing seemed to be too much of an effort for him. “I always knew Uther was capable of great evil.”

Once they moved outside the castle walls, the guards left them.

They walked for a few minutes and made it to the woods. They heard footsteps behind them. Merlin whirled around, stepping in front of Gwen. “Who’s there?”

It was too dark to see. Gwen strained her eyes, trying to make out the figure walking towards them. She gasped when she saw who it was. “Milady, what are you doing out here?”

Morgana brushed back the green hood covering her face. There were tears staining her cheeks. She rushed forward and hugged Gwen. “Oh, Gwen. I’m so sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Gwen pulled back.

“Because she’s the one who told Gwen about you turning into a wolf,” Merlin declared.

Gwen stared at him in disbelief. “Merlin, Morgana would never do that.”

“No, Gwen, he’s right. I did.” Morgana looked down and shook her head.

“Why would you do that?” Gwen stepped back.

Morgana wiped her tears. “Because Uther threatened my life.”

Both Gwen and Merlin gasped.

“You’re Uther’s ward. Why would he threaten to kill you?” Gwen asked.

“Because I have magic.”

~*~

Arthur covered his head with a pillow. Someone was knocking incessantly at his door. He tried to ignore them; he didn’t want to see anyone. Merlin’s rejection left him feeling utterly hollow. He’d never felt such aching misery before.

“Arthur!”

Arthur removed the pillow from over his face. “Leon?”

“Arthur, open the door please. I need to speak with you. It’s an emergency!”

Arthur got up instantly. It wasn’t like Leon to be this dramatic. “Come in!”

Leon walked in briskly. He moved towards Arthur immediately. “Arthur, I need your help.”

“What is it?”

“Gwen and Merlin have been banished from Camelot!”

Arthur’s eyes widened. He wasn’t surprised to hear about Merlin, but why would Gwen be banished?

“Your father is lying to you, Arthur,” Leon continued.

“What? Leon that is a serious accusation!”

“I know. I could hardly believe it myself, but I heard it with my own ears.”

Arthur walked towards Leon and put his hand on his shoulder. “What did you hear?”

“Merlin walked into the throne room and he told Uther that he’d done what he’d asked. He told Uther that he’d broken your heart. The guards seemed to be holding Gwen prisoner and when Merlin told him what he’d done, they released her. Then he banished them from Camelot. He said if they ever came back, he would kill them,” Leon explained.

“My father told Merlin to break my heart?” Arthur’s hand slid from Leon’s shoulder.

“Yes. Merlin was lying to you. He loves you. Gwen told me that. She had me get a knight’s uniform so Merlin could sneak in here.”

Arthur turned his back on Leon. He was panting. He couldn’t even bask in the fact that Merlin really did love him. He was enraged at his father. He’d tortured Merlin and made him break his heart. He knew the gut-wrenching pain he felt when Merlin told him he didn’t love him. He couldn’t imagine how Merlin felt being forced to do that, and then to be banished from Camelot.

He turned back to Leon. “Leon, I need you to prepare my horse. I promise you that I will find Gwen and Merlin. My father will not get away with this.”

~*~

After dropping her bombshell, Morgana had requested that they speak in private. Gwen took them to the cabin Leon kept her in during the full moon.

Morgana could see that Merlin was trying to process her confession. He wasn’t looking at her with suspicion anymore. She could tell she had his sympathy.

When they got to the cabin, Morgana collapsed in a chair. Merlin was agitated and had started to pace. While it was good she had his sympathy now, she needed more than that.

“Ever since I was a little girl, I’ve had prophetic dreams. I can’t control them. They just happen. Gaius used to give me a draught that helped stop the dreams from happening, but ever since Uther had Gaius thrown in the cells –”

“Uther did what?” Merlin yelled. “Arthur told me that Uther had Gaius banished.”

Morgana shook her head. “Uther lies as easily as he breathes. He lied to Arthur. Years ago, when Uther had the entire dragon lords killed, Gaius helped your father escape.”

Merlin gasped.

“I can’t even begin to describe how much Uther hates your father.” Morgana eyed Gwen. She was watching Merlin carefully. She was clearly worried. Morgana couldn’t have Gwen interfering with her plans. “Gwen, I don’t mean to be rude, but I really need to talk to Merlin privately. Can you wait outside?”

Gwen’s brow furrowed.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea." Merlin reached for Gwen. "I don’t want her waiting out there alone. Uther’s guards could have followed us.”

Morgana narrowed her eyes at him.

Gwen stared at her for a moment. She then turned to Merlin and smiled. “It’s alright, Merlin. I can take care of myself. I’ll just be right outside.” Gwen smiled tightly at Morgana and left.

Morgana watched her leave. After the door closed, she got up and walked towards Merlin. “I’m so sorry to tell you this, Merlin, but it was Uther that killed your father.”

Merlin opened and closed his mouth several times. He looked shell-shocked. “How do you know?”

“I heard him speaking to his guards about it. They caught me eavesdropping and that’s when Uther told me he knew about my magic. He threatened me to keep what he’d done a secret. He’s been using me to spy on Arthur ever since.”

Merlin’s fists clenched. His face was turning red. “All of this time…he killed my father. I don’t understand. Camelot was under attack. Why would he kill my father when he knew he could help?”

Morgana looked down at her feet. She hated how long this was taking. Why was Merlin asking so many questions? “He knew about you and that Arthur would find you and then you could help. He allowed you to stay because he wanted to kill you. He knew he couldn’t do it right away or Arthur would hate him. He was just biding his time.” Morgana turned her back on him. “Don’t you see what an evil man he is? He has to be stopped!” She whirled around to face Merlin.

Merlin was biting his lip so hard; his lip was starting to bleed.

“He raised me and he’s still willing to torture me like this. He’s still willing to kill me. He’ll hurt anyone. Look what he’s doing to Arthur. How he’s trying to control him. Arthur will become just like him, Merlin.” Merlin’s face drained of color.

“He must be killed." Morgana strode toward Merlin, grabbing his arms. "You have to kill him. You must avenge your father. Uther has slaughtered our kind for years. You have to avenge them.”

Merlin stalked across the room and gripped the edge of the table. He lifted it up slightly and banged it against the floor.

Morgana was filled with manic glee. Merlin was almost ready.

“Uther is the poison, not us." Merlin whirled around to stare at her. "He deserves to die slowly, cut into a thousand pieces. He does deserve to be punished.”

Morgana bit back a smile.

“But I can’t kill him.”

"What?!” Morgana screeched.

“If I kill him, I become just like him. And no matter how repellant he is, he’s still Arthur’s father. Arthur loves him. If I killed him, Arthur would hate me.” Merlin shook his head. “There has to be another way.”

Morgana smiled. “There is.” She walked towards Merlin. Her eyes glowed golden as she recited an incantation.

Merlin stilled in front of her.

Morgana sighed disgustedly. “I should have known you weren’t man enough to do this on your own.” She walked up to Merlin and got right in his face. “You are my puppet, Merlin. You will do whatever I ask. And what I ask of you is to rid this world of Uther Pendragon. You will neither sleep nor eat until your task is complete. The only thing you know is Uther Pendragon and killing him.” She stepped back. “Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Merlin blinked at her.

She conjured up a bow and arrow and handed it to Merlin. “This arrow will always find its target.” She sneered. “Uther is a horrible man, but he has two weaknesses – Arthur and his beloved, Ygraine. Once a month Uther goes to visit Ygraine’s grave.” Morgana’s eyes glowed again and a map appeared in her hand. “This map details the route he will take.” She pointed at an X on the map. “Fire the arrow from this spot here and you’ll be hidden from sight. Is that clear?”

Merlin nodded.

“Good. You have your orders, now go!”

Merlin gripped the arrow tightly and marched out of the room.

Morgana smiled widely. Her smile disappeared when Gwen came storming into the room.

“What’s happened to Merlin? He just ran out of here without answering me. He was carrying some kind of bow. I don’t understand where he even got it,” Gwen said.

“Well, I gave it to him." Morgana put her hand to her chest. "How else is he to kill the king without a proper weapon?”

“Kill the king?” Gwen’s mouth fell open wide.

“Yes.” Morgana inhaled deeply. She walked over to the back of the room. “Now I can’t have you interfering with what Merlin has to do. Luckily for me someone else has provided the perfect way to get you out of my hair.” She smiled as she picked up the shackles on the floor.

~*~

Uther stormed out on to the knight’s training grounds. He strode over to Leon. “Arthur is nowhere to be found.”

“Oh my goodness, sire. We were wondering where the prince was.”

“He’s gone after that horrible boy!”

“Merlin?”

“Yes!” Uther hissed. “I’ve already sent my men after him, but I know you are the best tracker we have. I need you to find him, Leon.”

“Of course, sire." Leon nodded. "I’ll do whatever I can.”

Uther patted his back roughly.

Leon held back his smirk as he watched Uther stride away.

~*~

Arthur pushed his horse to his limit as he galloped through the path in the woods. Leon had told him of a cabin that he used to hide Gwen. Arthur had been shocked when Leon had told him of Gwen’s condition. It was a little hard to believe, but he had no time to ponder such matters.

Arthur heard several hoof beats behind him. He was surprised his father’s men had found him already. He pulled on the reins and turned, guiding his horse through another path higher above ground. He hopped off his horse and hid behind some trees, holding the reins firm. He watched his father’s guards down below. They stopped and looked around. When they couldn’t spot him, they rode on. Arthur sighed in relief.

He mounted his horse again and rode furiously, using an alternate path. It would take a bit longer, but he couldn’t let Uther’s men find him.

He finally arrived at the cabin. He heard no sounds coming from the cabin. It felt odd, but he figured Gwen and Merlin were trying to hide and would not try and draw any attention to themselves. He dismounted his horse and quickly tied it to a tree. He approached the cabin slowly. He didn’t want to spook them. When he got to the door, he knocked softly. “Merlin! Gwen!” He heard some rustling inside. He tried the handle and it opened easily.

Arthur’s eyes bulged when he walked into the room. Gwen was gagged and her arms were shackled above her. She had a nasty bruise forming on her forehead, with a tiny drop of blood running down. He rushed to her and took the cloth from her mouth. “Gwen, what happened? Where’s Merlin?”

“Morgana!” Gwen gasped.

“What?”

“Morgana - she chained me here. She did something to Merlin. She’s going to have him kill Uther!”

Arthur rubbed at his eyes. “I don’t understand why would she do this? She wouldn’t…”

Gwen shook her head. “I don’t understand it either. But she has magic, Arthur. She wants Uther dead. If you don’t stop him, Merlin is going to kill him.”

"Where’s the key?” Arthur looked around frantically.

“I don’t know if Morgana took it. It should be on the table,” Gwen said.

Arthur hurried to the back of the room and found the key on the floor by the table. He ran over to Gwen and unlocked the shackles.

“Hurry, Arthur! Go! If Merlin kills your father, he’ll never be the same!”

Arthur took one last look at Gwen and sped from the cabin. He knew exactly where his father was headed.

~*~

Merlin crouched atop the hill, hidden amongst the trees. He had a clear view of where Uther and his men would be riding. He prepared the arrow and extended the string back as far as it would go, testing it. Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind. He struggled with his attacker. “Get your hands off me!”

“Merlin!”

Merlin turned around, still struggling with the man. “Who are you? What are you doing?”

The blonde man looked at him with wide, stunned eyes. “Merlin, it’s me. It’s Arthur!”

“I don’t know any Arthur!” Merlin pushed the man backwards. “You’re not going to save the king. I will kill him!”

The man, Arthur, shook his head. “You can’t! This isn’t you, Merlin. I don’t know what Morgana has done to you, but this isn’t you.”

“This is exactly who I am and what I was born to do.”

“No!” The man rushed forward.

Merlin swung back as hard as he could and knocked the man out with one punch. “Stupid prat!”

Merlin turned around and grabbed the bow and arrow and set up once again. Uther should be there in any minute.

~*~

Uther was within his sights. His men rode just ahead of him. Just a few more feet and Merlin would have a better shot at him. He extended the string back and when he saw Uther, he took aim

Suddenly Arthur leaped forward and was pierced with the arrow. He fell and rolled a few feet down the hill.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? Why would you do that?” Merlin screamed. He ran forward.

“I thought you would appreciate action more than words.” Arthur groaned as he sat up. The arrow went clean through his shoulder.

“You’re crazy.”

Arthur nodded. “Well I’m in love with you, so that’s probably the same thing.”

“I don’t remember you!” Merlin ran his hands through his hair.

“I don’t care. I remember you. I love you, Merlin!” Arthur’s blue eyes searched his face. “The only thing that I care about is that you don’t forget who you really are.” Arthur strained to reach Merlin.

Merlin knew he should punch the man again. He had a mission. He could still catch up to Uther. But there was something about the way the man was looking at him that made the thought of leaving hurt.

Arthur grabbed his shoulder and looked into his eyes. “I would rather die than let your heart fill with darkness. I need you to always be you.”

“You would die for me?” Merlin felt wetness on his cheek. He swiped at it and realized he was crying.

“I would die for you a million times over.”

“No one’s ever been willing to die for me.”

Arthur sighed. “No one you can remember.” He groaned and fell to the ground.

“No!” Merlin knelt over him. Images of this man were starting to flash before him. He grabbed the man’s face and really looked at him. He knew this man. Deep in his bones, he knew who he was. This was Arthur. This man filled his heart. How could he ever forget him? He caressed Arthur's cheeks with his thumbs. “Please don’t leave me, Arthur.” He leaned down and softly pressed his lips to Arthur’s.

He pulled back. Arthur’s eyes flew open. “Merlin,” he gasped.

“Arthur!” Merlin beamed at him. He wrapped his arms around Arthur, practically squeezing the life out of him.

“Merlin, I can’t breathe,” Arthur wheezed.

“Sorry,” Merlin pulls back. He ran a hand through Arthur's hair. “I am so sorry for everything. I’m sorry I lied. I do love you, Arthur. I love you so much!”

Arthur smiles softly at him. He uses two fingers to tilt Merlin’s chin up. “I love you.”

Merlin went to kiss Arthur again, but heard crunching on the ground. He looked over and saw several of Uther’s men coming for them. Merlin spins around to Arthur. He grabs Arthur’s arm and lifts him up. Arthur groans. Merlin winces in sympathy. “Sorry.”

They try to run off, but they are outnumbered and Arthur’s injury makes it impossible. One short guard with a big nose and angry glare grabs Merlin and slams him against a tree. Two guards grab Arthur and hold him back. A fourth guard appears and rips the arrow from Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur howls in pain.

“Leave him alone!” Merlin shouts.

The short, angry guard backhands Merlin.

“If you touch him again, I will kill you!” Arthur growls.

“Should we kill him?” The short guard turns to Merlin.

The fourth guard sneers at Arthur but shakes his head. “The Lady Morgana wants them both alive.”

“Morgana!” Arthur screeches.

“She didn’t say they had to be conscious.” The fourth guard looks at both Merlin and Arthur.

The short, angry guard grins. Merlin looks at Arthur and nods wanting to let Arthur know that everything would be ok. Arthur’s answering nod is the last thing he sees before he loses consciousness.

~*~

Arthur is dragged into the throne room and thrown roughly to the floor. He is shocked to look over and see his father next to him, similarly bound in shackles. Turning to the front of the room, Arthur was aghast to see Morgana sitting atop the throne, smiling smugly down on them.

“Surprised?” She directed her question to Arthur.

Arthur looked up at her in confusion. “Morgana, what are you doing?” He looked around and glowered at her. “Where is Merlin?”

“Don’t worry about your beloved. I still have important plans for him.”

“Why are you doing this?!” Arthur cried.

“I’m just taking what’s rightfully mine.” Morgana shrugged.

“Rightfully yours?” Arthur’s brows knit together and he shook his head.

“That’s right. After all I am a Pendragon. Isn’t that right, Uther?” Morgana glared at him. “Or should I say, Father?”

Uther’s mouth hung open slightly. His eyes are bulging and he’s panting.

Arthur looked over at his father. “Father? What is she talking about?”

“Just one of the many lies that our father has told.” Morgana stood up.

“Morgana,” Uther finally spoke. “I have treated you like a daughter for years, but that does not make it true. You have no right to the throne.”

“I have every right!” Morgana screamed. She shook her head. “Even now, caught in your lies you can’t admit the truth! I guess I’ll have to help you. It was many years ago. I was playing with Arthur. I decided to hide under your bed. Imagine my surprise when Gaius and our dear father come in and start to talk about how I’m Uther’s daughter. But, oh, he can’t claim me because it would be a threat to his precious Arthur’s position on the throne.” Morgana stepped down and walked towards Uther and Arthur. She looked down at Uther. “Deny it. I dare you.”

Arthur scrutinises his father and instantly knows that every word is true. His face scrunched up in disgust. “How could you do this?”

Uther took in several deep breaths. “I had to protect you.”

Morgana snorted. “The way you had to protect everyone from magic?”

“Magic is evil. It almost destroyed Camelot,” Uther snarled.

“No, that would be you dear Father.” Morgana knelt down, staring Uther directly in the eyes. “Would it surprise you to know that magic has been lurking inside these very walls for years?”

Uther narrowed his eyes.

“I have magic,” Morgana whispered.

Uther’s eyes bulged so far they practically fall from their sockets.

“That’s right." Morgana smiled broadly. "I cannot even begin to describe how much I hate you. You have persecuted my kind for years for your mistakes.” She turned to Arthur. “Do you want to really know why your mother died?”

Arthur felt like he’d been punched in the stomach. “I know why,” he said softly.

Morgana grimaced, shaking her head slowly. “You know what Uther has told you. You see Uther almost told the truth with regards to your birth and your mother’s death, except he left out one important detail. Nimueh, the high priestess who is responsible for bringing you into this world, did warn Uther that your mother would die. Uther wanted an heir so badly he didn’t care who died.

“That is a lie!” Uther roared.

“Then tell me the truth, Father. For once, tell me the whole truth.” Arthur looked at Uther with tears brimming in his eyes.

Uther swallowed thickly, looking down at the ground. He didn’t look at Arthur when he began to speak. “Nimueh did tell me that to create life, a life would be sacrificed.” He gazed up at Arthur. “But I assumed it would be mine.”

“You _assumed_?” Arthur growled. “You killed her!”

Uther shook his head, his face crumpling.

“Yes!” Arthur inhaled sharply. “And then you annihilated an entire race of people to cover up for your cowardice.” Arthur bit his lip. “I’ve never been more ashamed to be your son.”

“Now, you’re seeing what I have for all these years.” Morgana smirked.

Arthur jerked his head to look at her. “Shut up! You’re no better than him.” Morgana’s eyes narrowed. “I have done nothing but love you and you have plotted against me for years.”

Morgana stood up and walked toward Arthur. “You are the one who are just like Uther. You’re arrogant and spoiled. You are not entitled to the crown. It is mine! Everything here is mine. I will not let you stand in the way of that.”

“Do you think killing us is going to endear you to the citizens of Camelot?” Arthur argued.

“Perhaps not, but they’ll learn to adjust. I already have the guards on my side. Your knights probably can’t be convinced. They’ll have to go.” She smiled. “But first things first.” She gestured to one of the guards at the back of the room. “We have to get rid of the king.”

“No!” Arthur screamed.

“Arthur, you know he’s evil. He needs to be punished.”

“Not like this. Please don’t do this. Whatever he’s done, he’s still our father. Please, Morgana. If you ever loved me, don’t do this.”

The guard came over to stand beside Morgana. She looked between him and Arthur. She gulped as she peered down at Arthur.

Arthur thought he saw the sister that he grew up with when he looked in her eyes. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, all he saw was the dead look in her eyes.

She gestured to the guard. He unsheathed his sword.

“Morgana, don’t! If you do this, you’re just like him. You have a choice to make. You can be better.”

Morgana sneered. “I already am.” She nodded her head at the guard.

Arthur looked over to Uther.

Uther was staring at him calmly. He smiled. “All I’ve done is for you. I love you, Arthur.”

The guard stabbed his sword into Uther’s gut.

“NOOOOOO!” Arthur bellowed.

Arthur could see the life leaving Uther, until the only thing staring at him were dead eyes. Uther fell over.

Arthur looked away, staring at the ground, and weeping openly.

~*~

Merlin was frantic with worry. One of Uther’s, or rather Morgana’s guards, had come to take him from Morgana’s room and had him waiting. He heard Arthur’s scream of agony and struggled against the guard, but it was no use. He knew that Arthur wasn’t dead though. He would feel it if he was.

“Bring him in!” He heard Morgana cry.

The guard pulled him roughly and opened the door, dragging Merlin into the room.

The first thing Merlin could hear was Arthur’s harsh sobs. There was a body lying on the ground beside him. He suspected that it was Uther. When Arthur turned to look at him, his eyes filled with despair, he knew he was right.

“If you’re going to kill me, just do it quick.” Merlin refused to cower in fear in front of Morgana.

Arthur whirled around to look at Morgana. “Please, don’t,” he cried hoarsely.

“I was considering killing Arthur.”

Merlin began to shake.

“Is that alright with you, Merlin?” Morgana simpered. She gestured to her guard. He walked over to Arthur, sword drawn.

“I will do whatever you want if you don’t hurt him,” Merlin pleaded, his voice wavering.

“That’s the spirit!” Morgana clapped her hands together. She walked over to Arthur. “I would let you say good-bye, but I think a clean break is best.” She strode away from him. “Merlin, you and I are going to take a little trip.”

Arthur tried to lunge for her, but fell face forward. He looked up at Merlin. “Merlin, don’t go with her! Don’t do this!”

“I’m sorry.” Merlin lips trembled.

Morgana gestured to her guard to take him away. He twisted his head around to look at Arthur until he couldn’t see him any longer.

~*~

Arthur was being dragged to the dungeons. He was too shell-shocked to put up much of a fight. His father was dead. If he could manage to defeat Morgana, he would now be king. And he had to defeat Morgana and soon. He didn’t know how he could go on if Morgana killed Merlin. The thought of Merlin spurred him to action. He collapsed on his knees.

“Get up! On your feet!” The two guards jostled him.

Arthur took the opportunity with one guard hunched over to punch him in the stomach. The other guard wrapped his arms around him, lifting Arthur off the ground. He kicked the first guard in the stomach and used his body to push the guard wrapped around him, backwards into the wall. He elbowed that guard in the face. The first guard had his sword drawn. Arthur grabbed his hand, elbowed him in the face, and then smashed his hand down on his knee, to get him to drop the sword. He threw his arms around the guard’s neck and choked him with the shackles chain, then smashed his head against the wall.

Arthur crouched down and grabbed the keys to his shackles. He removed the shackles as he ran around the corner and smashed into someone. He jumped up, ready to fight, but gasped in surprise when he saw Leon standing before him. He didn’t have a chance to smile in greeting. Leon pushed him against the wall and pierced a guard behind Arthur in the chest.

“I have never been happier to see you, Huntsman.”

“Sire, you know I hate when you call me that.” Leon grimaced.

“Sorry.” He looked at Leon quizzically. “How did you manage to subdue all those men?”

“Morgana should have planned her attack better." Leon grinned. "I guess she didn’t realize tonight was a full moon.”

Arthur heard men screaming and a wolf howling.

“Uh huh,” Arthur smiled slightly. He turned serious as he looked at Leon. “We have to find Merlin.”

~*~

Morgana transported Merlin and herself to the Isle of the Blessed. Merlin had never traveled by magic before and fell to the ground.

Morgana looked around and smiled. “This is said to be the center of the old religion. All of its power is focused here.” She gazed at Merlin. “It’s very beautiful. I thought this would be a good spot for your final resting place. No one will ever find you here.”

“Why do you want to kill me, Morgana?” Merlin whispered. He was too exhausted to yell.

“I tried to spare your life, Merlin. I arranged for Arthur to get engaged to Elena, and you would be so heartbroken that you left and never returned. But you and Arthur just had to fight for each other.”

Merlin stood up and glared at Morgana. “That’s what love looks like.”

“This is for the best anyway. I can’t have you being Arthur’s protector.”

“We both have magic. We should be fighting together. We can still do that.”

“It’s too late. Don’t try appealing to my good side,” Morgana scoffed. 

“I can see there’s nothing good about you, Morgana. Whatever good that was there is gone. You made your choices.”

“And now you will have to make yours.” Morgana conjured up an apple. “You like apples, don’t you?”

Merlin didn’t answer, just looked at his feet.

“I’ve always liked apples,” Morgana continued. “There’s something about them that’s so pure. Apples are supposed to stand for health and wisdom.”

“Why do I have the feeling that one might kill me?” Merlin glanced at the apple.

“It won’t kill you. What it will do is far worse. Your body will be your tomb. You’ll be trapped, with dreams formed of your own regrets,” Morgana explained.

“And you’re going to force me to eat it.”

“No." Morgana chuckled. "It wouldn’t work that way. Your choice. It has to be taken willingly.”

“And why would I do that?” Merlin sighed. 

“Because if you don’t the love of your life will be killed.”

“No.”

“As I said the choice is yours.” Morgana shrugged. 

Merlin peered at the apple again and then back at Morgana. “I don’t think I can trust you. How do I know if I take that apple, that Arthur will live?”

“You’re just going to have to trust me. Can you live with yourself if you take a chance and Arthur dies?” Morgana thrust the apple at Merlin. “Do we have a deal or not?”

Merlin took the apple with a shaky hand. “Congratulations. You’ve won.” Merlin took a large bite of the red apple. Tears streamed down his face.

Morgana watched him intently, practically nose to nose with him.

Merlin grunted. He felt like his soul was being sucked from his body, little by little. He gasped one last time and fell to the ground, the apple rolling out of his outstretched hand.

~*~

Arthur clutched at his chest. He almost fell off his horse he was in so much pain. Something terrible was wrong. Merlin had burrowed his way so deep in to his heart and soul, that Arthur sometimes felt that he was physically connected to Merlin. But suddenly, that connection was gone. There was just an empty feeling. He climbed off his horse shakily.

He had no idea where Merlin could be. He had no idea where Morgana would take him. He had just started riding blindly towards Merlin’s old cave. Arthur thought it possible that Morgana could be receiving assistance from Cenred.

Right now the only thing he could feel was pain. Merlin couldn’t be gone. He wouldn’t allow it. He fell to his knees and threw his head back, screaming at the sky. “ _Please_ somebody help me! Merlin! Somebody!” No answer was forthcoming. He hung his head, fisting his hair painfully.

All of a sudden, he heard a familiar sound. There was the distinct sound of large wings flapping. He looked up overhead and could see something flying down at him at a rapid pace. _Was that…?_

The great dragon landed with a thud on the ground. Arthur could feel the vibrations under his feet. He gaped up at the large creature. The dragon bowed his head.

“Get on.”

Arthur’s eyes widened. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

“Arthur, there is no time to waste. If we do not get to the young warlock in time, then your destiny will never be fulfilled.”

Arthur stared for a second longer then rushed over to the dragon. He had to climb up Kilgharrah’s bowed head. Arthur had a hell of a time getting solid footing on the dragon’s scaly skin, but he finally managed to sit atop the dragon’s back.

As the dragon soared up into the sky, Arthur held on for dear life. They had to get to Merlin in time, they just had to.

~*~

They landed on what Kilgharrah called the Isle of the Blessed. Arthur didn’t care how far up he was, the minute Kilgharrah landed he jumped off his back. He landed hard on his side. He rolled over and his blood ran cold when he saw Merlin lying motionless.

Arthur scrambled up and ran to Merlin. He dropped to his knees. He scooped an arm under Merlin’s neck and cradled Merlin’s head in his lap. “Merlin?” he called weakly.

He shook Merlin gently. “Merlin!” he said a little louder this time. He stroked Merlin’s cheek. Merlin’s eyelids didn’t flutter. He didn’t open his gorgeous blue eyes and mockingly call him a prat. There was no response. Arthur sunk his face under Merlin’s chin. Tears spilled onto Merlin’s neck.

“Young Pendragon!” Kilgharrah yelled. “Arthur Pendragon!”

Arthur looked up slowly.

“All is not lost. True love’s kiss can break any curse.”

Arthur gazed down at Merlin, hope beginning to well in his chest. He stood up carefully, cradling Merlin in his arms. He walked over to a rectangular pillar in the middle of the ground and laid Merlin down. He stared at Merlin’s beautiful face. “I swear Merlin if this doesn’t work, I’m going to chase you to the other side just to throttle you.”

Arthur took a deep breath and leaned over, planting his lips gently, but firm against Merlin’s.

There was some kind of shift around them. Arthur continued to kiss Merlin. He pulled back and Merlin gasped awake.

Arthur laughed through his tears. He almost gasped when Merlin’s eyes flew open and his eyes shimmered like gold, but he was too happy to focus on that.

“You found me,” Merlin beamed.

“I’ll always find you,” Arthur cried.

Merlin sat up and took Arthur’s face between his hands, kissing him soundly. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin, deepening the kiss. He never wanted to let Merlin go. He devoured Merlin’s lips, every so often pulling back to pull Merlin’s lower lip between his teeth. Merlin smiled into the kiss.

They regretfully had to pull back when they heard someone clearing his throat behind them. Merlin smiled sheepishly when he saw the dragon. Arthur helped Merlin down from the pillar. They walked hand in hand over to the dragon.

“It’s good to see you, Emrys. Everything is as it should be.”

“Why did you call me, Emrys?”

“That is your name in many circles. You have been unaware for too long of your true nature. Your powers have been restored to you and you and Arthur can fulfill your destinies.”

Merlin looked down at his hands. He looked at Arthur. "I do feel different. It's like something's tingling just beneath my skin."

"What kind of powers are you talking about?" Arthur looked up at Kilgharrah.

"You'll discover that yourselves." Kilgharrah laughed. "The power is instinctive, Emrys. Just let yourself feel it."

Merlin nodded.

"We have to get back to Camelot. I have to deal with Morgana." Arthur sighed.

" _We_ will take care of her. Together." Merlin squeezed his hand. 

Arthur smiled and lifted up their joined hands. He kissed the back of Merlin's hand.

"I do not excuse the witch's actions, but Morgana had her own destiny that was hard for her to escape," Kilgharrah explained.

"Do you mean she had no choice?" Arthur looked somewhat hopeful. He truly hated Morgana for what she'd done, but he couldn't erase how much he had loved her, either.

"There were alternate choices she could have made..."

"Then she can face the consequences," Arthur interrupted.

Kilgharrah simply nodded.

"Are you ready to ride a dragon?" Arthur turned to Merlin and grinned slightly.

Merlin's eyebrows raised skyward.

 

~*~

Morgana stared into her mirror, her chin on top of her hands.

"Uther's finally dead. Are you happy?" The mirror asked.

"It's too early to tell." Morgana grimaced.

"You know I can't lie to you, Morgana," the mirror chuckled. "I see no happiness in your future."

"I have half a mind to smash you to pieces." Morgana sneered.

"You may need my help when Emrys arrives."

Morgana stood up so hard her chair fell backwards. "Emrys!" Morgana started to breathe heavily. "When?"

Morgana heard a loud commotion as something exploded down below.

"Guess."

~*~

Merlin didn't know what to expect when they arrived at the castle. Arthur had told him that Leon and Gwen had stayed behind to take care of the rest of the guards. It was possible that Morgana wasn't even at the castle. He just hoped Leon and Gwen were okay.

They got to the castle door and Arthur looked at him expectantly. "Do you think you're ready to try out your powers?"

Merlin shrugged. "I have to try sometime." He held up his hand and he felt something pass through him and the castle doors exploded.

Arthur threw his arm around Merlin shielding him from the debris. They looked over at where the doors used to be.

They exchanged a look and then burst into laughter.

Merlin looked at his hand and then up at Arthur. "This might be fun."

Arthur nodded.

They ran inside. Morgana was rushing down the stairs as they stepped into the foyer. She goggled at Merlin. "What are you doing here?"

"Arthur saved me." Merlin glared at her.

"Of course he did." Morgana came to stand in front of them. Her held was held high and she seemed overly confident. "Did you come back to save your friends?" She laughed. "They put forth a valiant effort, Leon and his pet wolf. But they were no match for me. And you won't be either."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Morgana," Arthur declared.

"I have magic and you don't."

"But I do." Merlin stared at Morgana, blasting her backwards. She landed through the now non-existent doors.

Morgana stumbled to her feet. "H-how did you do that?"

"Meet Emrys." Arthur smiled grimly.

"You're Emrys?!" Morgana's eyes widened.

Merlin stepped forward. "Yes. Apparently, I was born with magic and if it wasn't for you and your curse I probably never would have gotten my powers back."

"Are you going to kill me?" Morgana fumed. She looked at Arthur.

Arthur walked over to stand directly in front of her. "I'm not like you or our father. But you will pay for killing him."

Morgana just glared at him.

"I really did love you," Arthur whispered.

Morgana sucked in a breath. "I loved you once, too."

Arthur stepped back and Merlin stood in front of Morgana now. Kilgharrah had given him a spell to bind Morgana's powers, at least temporarily. Merlin started to recite the incantation, when Morgana began to laugh.

"Don't you want to know who killed your father, _Emrys_?"

Merlin gasped as he looked into Morgana's hate-filled eyes.

She waved at him.

Merlin was momentarily distracted. Morgana took advantage and blasted him back, sending him flying. By the time he picked his head up, Morgana had vanished into thin air.

~*~

Arthur and Merlin tried not to dwell on Morgana's escape. The first thing they did was free their friends in the dungeons. Gwen and Merlin shared a warm hug.

Arthur had been surprised to find Gaius there. They shared a warm reunion. Arthur was still reeling with losing his father and sister basically at the same time.

Thing moved swiftly in Camelot. Arthur's formal coronation as king was set for the next day. Uther’s body was laid out in the now empty throne room. He was dressed in full ceremonial garb with his sword placed in his hands. Arthur sat with his body all night. Merlin had offered to sit with him, but given everything Uther had done to Merlin, Arthur declined. Also, this would be the last time he would ever get to spend any alone time with his father. Arthur promised Merlin that they would find Morgana and that their fathers' deaths would be avenged.

Arthur thought all night about what Uther’s legacy would be. In the end, Arthur had found out that Uther had done terrible things and there was a part of him that hated him for it. But when he thought back on the father he grew up with, he knew that despite his mistakes that Uther had loved him, and he would always love his father. In the morning, he stood up, and with tears welling in his eyes, kissed his father’s forehead gently.

“Good-bye, Father.”

He walked out slowly.

When he walked out, he was only slightly surprised to see Merlin sitting directly outside, under the stairs. He was looking in the opposite direction. Arthur watched him for a moment, reflecting on how he could be so unbearably sad in one moment and just see the back of Merlin’s head and feel the greatest joy.

“Merlin.” He cleared his throat.

Merlin turned to look at him.

“It’s a new day.”

Merlin stood up slowly. He gave Arthur a small smile.

“Have you been here all night?”

“I didn’t want you to feel that you were alone.”

Arthur nodded. He walked over to Merlin and gathered him in a tight hug. Merlin melted against his body. “I will never stop being amazed at how I love you more and more every day.”

Merlin kissed his neck. He pulled back and looked at Arthur, running a hand through his hair. “I feel the same.”

Arthur stepped back. He turned and closed the door, gazing at his father’s body one more time. After the doors were shut, he looked back at Merlin. He took a deep breath. “You must be hungry.”

“Starving.”

“Me, too.”

Merlin took his hand. “Let me make you breakfast.”

Arthur smiled.

“But don’t get used to this 'me cooking for you' stuff.” Arthur laughed. “It’s a special occasion. I hear you’re about to be king.”

~*~

The doors opened and Arthur gulped. He walked in with his head held high, even though he had huge butterflies fluttering in his stomach. His red robe flowed behind him. In attendance were several citizens of Camelot, his knights, Gwen, Gaius, and Merlin. As everyone finished bowing, he knelt in front of the throne. William of Monmouth stood next to him holding the crown.

“Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the peoples of Camelot according to their respective laws and customs?” William asked.

“I solemnly swear so to do,” Arthur declared.

“Will you to your power cause law and justice in mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?”

“I will.”

William raised the crown above his head. “Then by the sacred law vested in me I crown you Arthur, King of Camelot.” He placed the crown on Arthur’s head.

Arthur felt the weight of history and his father’s legacy placed upon him. He turned to face everyone. The first person his eyes landed on was Merlin.

“Long live the King!” William proclaimed.

“Long Live the King!” Everyone chanted it.

“Long live the King!” Merlin beamed up at him.

Arthur could feel how proud Merlin was of him and for him. He wanted to share this moment with him. He held out his hand to Merlin.

Merlin’s eyes bulged out. He looked around at everyone. Gwen laughed and gave him a little push. He slowly walked over to Arthur.

Arthur smiled brightly at Merlin. He took Merlin’s hand. Arthur held up his mother’s sigil. “I tried to give you this once…Will you take it now?”

Merlin’s smile was tremulous. “With pride.” He took the sigil from Arthur.

As Merlin examined it, Arthur bent down on one knee.

“Arthur, what are you doing?” Merlin almost dropped the sigil.

“I think I’m proposing.” Arthur grinned and added, “Idiot.”

“Very sweet so far.”

Arthur laughed. “Merlin, there is no one I’d rather rule Camelot with and fight with and laugh with and love for the rest of my days. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

“I will.” Merlin laughed through his tears.

Arthur stood up and Merlin wrapped his arms around his neck. Arthur leaned forward to kiss him, but Merlin pulled back a little.

“So does that mean I’ll be king, too?”

“We’ll figure out your title later. Just shut up and kiss me.”

“Oh, is that how you think this marriage is going to work? You’re not going to just boss me around and always-”

Arthur shut him up with a kiss. Merlin pulled back slightly, smiling, before leaning back in and taking Arthur’s lips with his own. Everyone cheered. Merlin opened his mouth wider and deepened the kiss as Arthur pushed his hands into Merlin’s hair.

Arthur thought if this was his destiny, he’d take it happily.


End file.
